Siblings in love
by anari01
Summary: Having feelings for your own brother is a sin.Kagome knows that but when this love leads to pain and suicidal thoughts.She only leads to believe that blood is the hearts true way to say how much these feelings are true. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

**HI ya….If you don't like the idea of Brother and sister love than get to step'en because as the title said it is a romance towards siblings. So I made this fic for my friend that lives in Las Vegas and I hope she likes it and for the people who reads it as well I hope you like it to. **

**Declaimer: Inuyasha's not mine and Sesshomaru fluffy is not mine. Booohooo. **

**Siblings in love**

**By: anari01**

Kagome sat in the kitchen, staring at the boy sitting in the living room. She couldn't take her eyes off of him with his conspicuous good looks, his snowy white hair and his great body, it was all to much to look away from. Her eyes just stared at the back of his head but it still made her mind go wild. She couldn't believe that she would fall for him because he always held a glare toward her.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned his attention toward her, his glaring eyes catching her breath. "What is it?" He asked dryly.

"Can you move your head? I can't see the TV from here?" He compiled as he scooted to the side, leaning his elbow on the armrest. It wasn't that she couldn't see the TV, it was only an excuse to steal a glance at his amazing features. It was like a sin to look at him because as her mind drifted off, thinking of a life with Sesshomaru that will never come, that's when tears started to streak her face. She never told him, she never showed her feelings toward him and this made tears pour out of her eyes.

She sniffed, catching Sesshomaru's attention and as he turned and witnessed the tears that she quickly wiped away, he got up. He went to her and placed his hands roughly on her shoulder, lifting her downcast chin up towards him to get a better look at her face.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru examined her face, tilting it to the side than checking her hands all the way to the fingertips. She felt a blush cross her face and the heat that emitted off of her cheeks caused her to whip her hand out of his grasp. He was worried but the words that came out of his mouth were always sharp and cruel.

"N-No. I'm fine." It was hard enough for her to stay focus. She was always drifting off into dreams where she would always kiss him. It made her feel disgusted of herself but as his hand cupped her chin and lifted it up to the light, glaring eyes met her gaze, causing her to clench her fist tightly.

"If your fine than why are you crying?" The more she didn't talk the tighter the grip around her chin had gotten.

"I'm fine. Just don't touch me!" She shoved him away and ran upstairs, slamming her door. She felt hot with embarrassment and she leaned up against the door, sinking ever so slowly to the ground. She felt guilty, she felt guilty forever thinking that he would be with her. She felt guilty that for ever thinking that he would ever kiss her and embrace her, telling her over and over again that he loved her. She knew it would never come and she hugged her legs up against her chest, burying her face into her knees. The pain was over whelming because the guilt was overtaking every inch of her body.

The guilt of being in love with Sesshomaru was too much because he was her savior, her protector as well as her brother and nothing more.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She tossed and turned under her covers as her pathetic dreams ran rampage in her head. The words 'I love you' kept repeating in her head and never wanting to stop. It was like a reality that she would never have but she snapped her eyes open, feeling a cold chill run up her spine. The covers were tossed off of her like rapid fire and she trembled, huddled in the bed to get warmth.

"Get up. I don't want to be late for school." She sat up right with a groan, glaring at him. She tried to hold back the blush she had on her face but it wasn't helped so to make not seem so noticeable she scowled with a hellish glimmer in her eyes.

"I can't wake up myself you know that." She said as cruelly as he woke her up.

"Not my problem. I was bored so I wanted to torture you."

"That's stupid." He shrugged and exited her room that made a large sigh escape her. You would expect for a lovesick girl to act all shy and quiet toward the person she loved but this was different. It was forbidden love so she acted like her cruel, annoying, disturbed self every time he would be near her. It was stupid but it kept those feelings hidden and as she thought about this, she got dressed and did the usual routine.

Descending the stares, Kagome walked in the kitchen where her mother and father sat reading the newspaper. Her father looked up at her and paid no mind to her as she sat down. Her father Onigumo was just like Sesshomaru in every way. He always held a passive face and never showed anyone his emotions…that is, if he had emotions. He ran a reputable company and that company would always show up in the news whether it would be the great new discoveries that the science department had or new experiments they were conducting. The company had to do with all kinds of stuff like research for cures of diseases or technology for the future.

"Do you want some toast dear?" Kagome smiled and took the piece of bread from her mother. She always was the peacemaker in the family. Every time her father and Sesshomaru would get into an argument that's when she steps in. Every fight that her father had with either Sesshomaru or Kagome would never be left unsolved. Izayoi was a kind-hearted woman who made a living taking care of sick children at the local hospital.

Kagome was about to take a bite out of her bread until it quickly was snatched away from her hands, finding it self in another person's mouth. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as her younger brother took a seat next her, spreading some jelly on his toast. He was arrogant and a jerk but even though he was 1 year younger than her, he always tried to act like an older brother.

"It's your fault. You always take so damn long to put something in your mouth." He said cruelly, taking another bite out of the bread, devouring it in seconds. It was annoying how he had a stack of pancakes in front of him and he still had the nerve to eat her food. She hated pancakes so she got up and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"I'm leaving." She scanned the kitchen and parts of the living room before exiting the house. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight in hopes she would walk with him. Though as she walked along the stepping-stones that led to the sidewalk she had a shadow of a smile place on her face. Sesshomaru leaned up against the white fence that surrounded the house with his arms crossed in front of him. It was like that position he was in was his signature pose but she just replaced her small smile with a glare as she approached him.

Kagome attempted to walk pass him but as expected, he grabbed her by the arm. "Don't you go running off." He said in his usual tone.

"I'm not running off. I just want to walk to school alone."

He flicked her forehead and they both started to walk along side each other. "I don't want to have the same incident to occur again."

She raised a brow at this said incident that she wasn't aware of. "What would that be?"

"Don't you play dumb you idiot. You skip school, went to the mall and got yourself in trouble with some guy who wanted to get with you. Your lucky I followed you."

She rolled her eyes as it all came back to her. It was a day that she felt like school, rules and regulations should just be swept aside. She had P.E. that day so she went to the mall and did some shopping until, like he said, she got into trouble. It was the scariest situation of her life trying to be forced in a car against her will but Sesshomaru came in time to save her. The strange thing was that he always was at the right time to save her but it made her happy that he worried about her so much even if he didn't show it.

"Yes I'm so lucky I have my own stalker."

"Your annoying. You brat."

"What ever. You're the one who waited for me to walk with you so deal with it." She hated showing him this bitchy side of herself but it had to be done. She would rather die than show him any feelings than sisterly love, that's it.

The blue sky was peaceful to look out and Kagome let out a sigh. It seemed wrong, it was wrong to feel this way but it was just done. She loved him and everything, her love, her feelings and everything in between can't be shown.

As they got to Tachigawa High that's when she put a glare on her face. The numerous squeals coming from the courtyard and the utmost stares that Sesshomaru always attracted were all annoying. She was jealous and her hands unnoticeable curled into a fist. She walked very close to her brother as if saying he was hers and hers alone but of course Sesshomaru would always let out a sigh at her questionable actions.

"What's with you? Every time you come to school you put that scowl on your face." Sesshomaru put a hand on his sister's shoulder that made her heart skip a beat.

"It's not like your doing the same thing and besides I'm leaving so you won't need to look at my face." As much as she didn't want to leave his side, she gave him a hellish glare and entered the crowded hallways. _Every time I do this. It's stupid. _She mused. It would be easier to just confront Sesshomaru and say 'I love you' but that would just be to easy. He was a 4th year and she was a 2nd year. It may not be an age so far away but there was still girl's that adored him but Kagome's feelings were different. It went past that and her feelings for him were different than any other 4th year girl out there.

"Hey! What's up Kags? So you gave your brother that old scowl and run away technique huh?" Sango smiled and put an arm around her friend's shoulders. She was the only one that Kagome had told about her feelings toward her brother. They were friends for all there life and she was the only one she could go to for advice.

"Shut up Sango. I'm just so depress."

"What. Hormones letting loose and you want to fuck your brother already."

Kagome elbowed Sango in the shoulder. "Shut up! People around you remember. Don't say it so loud and your totally embarrassing me."

"I was quiet. I didn't say it out loud so just tell him. Every time you come in here all depress I tell you to tell him but you just turn the other cheek. I swear your brother maybe hot but I think he'll go with it." Sango was a positive person. She had a boyfriend named Miroku who was a lecher at times but she still found positive outlooks on his groping so to say. It was a weird relationship but she was happy and she was a person who spoke without thinking, which made things quite difficult sometimes.

"Don't you get it?" Kagome and Sango made there way to an empty classroom and sat in the back as usual. "I'm his sister. It's a sin to even think things like that. I prayed ever since I was 7 for god to forgive my sins for such a feeling. It makes me cry sometimes because of this pain I'm feeling. You just don't understand Sango."

Sango sighed. "It's not a sin. Love is love, it doesn't matter if he's your brother. I mean look at Jakotsu, he's totally gay for your younger brother."

"But Inuyasha doesn't feel the same towards him. He wants to kill Jakotsu rather than be with him. So that's what's going to happen to me. I tell Sesshomaru and he's going to dis me and turn away from me. He'll never talk to me again."

"Your stupid." Sango grumbled, leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand. "He's going to college next year you know that?"

The news hit her like a tone of bricks. She knew he was going to college but every time that came up her heart would sink to the bottom of her stomach. Her face would pale and every single thing in her life would just disappear.

"I know that." She said miserable.

"So what. Are you just going to sit here and not tell him."

Her gloomy expression lightened and a smile crossed her face. "Yeah. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm not going to tell him. It's better that way." The bell rang through the halls causing students to fill every seat in the classroom. A lecture was something she didn't want to listen to. So she got up from her seat and blended with the students who came in and she went straight out. Sango on the other hand went to the door, staring down the hallway.

"Kagome! Where are you going!"

She didn't say anything but merely turned toward her and gave her a small smile. The hallways were empty, everything inside her was empty and she just wanted to go home. So that's where she went and she didn't care if Sesshomaru was going to yell at her for doing so. Her mother was off at work and her father just left for a business trip as always, so no one was home.

"Just perfect." She said with a smile. She walked across the cobblestones and opened the front door. There was no energy in her and she dropped her bag on the kitchen floor, walking up stairs and down the hallway. It was quiet but she stopped midway from her room, as Sesshomaru's door was open and caught her attention.

He never leaves his door open because he strictly liked his personal space. But even though it was a strict rule she walked to it and peered in the room. Her brows furrowed at the sight of her brother sleeping on the bed with a blindfold tied around his eyes. The light beamed at him and he failed to get drapes for his window so that's where the blindfold kicked in. He was a light sleeper; he needed every thing to be dark so he tied the black cloth around his eyes. It was weird but it made him sleep through the day.

_Maybe… _She stepped in the room ever so quietly. The rapid beat of her heart echoed in her ears; it made her hands shake to even approach him. The footsteps she took towards him seemed louder than it really was but she took little mouse steps. She didn't know what she was doing or what she was going to do but standing right next to his bedside made dreams flash in her mind. His lips were the only thing she looked at and temptation got the best of her.

Why were these things just scratching her mind? It was the most horrible thing to feel but her hands were placed beside his head. Hovering above him, she could feel his breath caress her cheek. She wasn't obsessed to be with Sesshomaru but she just loved him more than anything and realizing that he was going to leave soon, it crushed her.

She didn't kiss him, she didn't hug him, she didn't even have a good conversation with him and she was going to get one out of the 3. _One kiss and I'll be happy. _She moved closer and closer until the tip of her nose slightly touched his own. She tipped her head to the side to kiss his lips and a smile grew on her face, as she got closer to him. But as she was about to kiss him she gasped. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and she jerked up right, staring at him who lifted the blindfold and looked at her with a glare.

"What are you doing?" The question he asked made her want to kill herself. _Did he know I was going to kiss him? Did he find out?_ The same question kept repeating in her mind. She felt tempted to get out of there but his tight grip around her wrist prevented her to do so.

"I-I should ask you the same thing." She couldn't believe she said that so smoothly. She was a nervous wreck but she kept her composure.

"Don't act stupid. What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to skip school?"

"I felt sick so I came home. So what are you doing here?"

"Don't turn the tables Kagome." He pulled her closer to him. She thought she was going to be pulled in to a kiss but his hand stopped her midway, laying right on her forehead.

"You don't feel sick. You skipped because you didn't want another lecture from your teachers right?"

"So what. Your doing the same so don't give me your lecture alright." She yanked her hand in attempt to get out of the room but he held on tighter. The golden eyes that pierced through her made a wave of heat course through her body. Just looking at him made a feeling of wanting get to her. She wanted to kiss him; she wanted him though that little fantasy was just a fantasy.

"Can you let go?" She irritable asked.

"Shut up. Now go back to school." She pushed her toward the door as he got up moments later, shoving her out of the room.

"I'm not going back."

"Yes you are.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm-"

"If your not going to school than tell me what you were doing in my room?" She involuntarily gulped. She felt her heart constricted and her breathing growing haste. What was she going to say? _I was in your room because I wanted to kiss you. _There was no way she could say such a thing so she stared at the ground, not saying a word.

"So? What were you doing in my room?" She was forced to look at him. His hand cupped her chin and her personal space was already pried into. The closeness of his face with hers made her breath caught. The magnification of his lips was overwhelming but the wordless reply from his sister made him annoyed.

"Are you going to answer me you little brat?"

He shook his head and let out a sigh. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and placed his lips on to hers. The breath that she wanted to let out was stopped midway as the lips that she wanted to kiss for years was right on her own. It was like she had in her dreams, she couldn't believe he was kissing him but she didn't know how to react. When he pulled away, what was she going to say? It was like something took over her as she moved back and reflexively slapped him across the face. Dreaming it was different from reality as the fear on her face showed ever so clearly.

Sesshomaru never smiled before, but when the corner of his lips lifted upright, she could feel a tinge of discomfort. "Experiment." He said streaking his fingers though his hair.

Her heart raced as he stepped toward her. It was evident that she was scared and that made Sesshomaru laugh for no apparent reason.

"I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you Kagome but it was nothing." The thumping in her chest was immensely painful. Kagome couldn't say anything nor could she do anything but listen. As soon as he got a hold of her, he cupped her chin and lifted it up toward his face, his hot breath caressing her cheek.

"You didn't think that I would kiss you because right little sister? Well it was an experiment and I came up with my own conclusion." Sesshomaru took a step back, turning on his heels and heading into his room. When she thought he was going to slam the door in her face, he turned back around and leaned his shoulder up against the doorframe with that same smirk on his face.

"I've been thinking about this a lot and to tell you the truth, you annoy me. I always have to save you, always have to watch over you and when I go to college next year I'll be glade because finally, I'll be away from you and your annoying bickering." Tears streaked her face, the door slamming and echoing in her ears. His voice didn't tremble, his tone didn't crack, and he was telling the truth. She bothered him and the thing that she felt for him was nothing but love toward him. Her heart ached, her knees buckled to keep from falling, as the trembling in her knees didn't stop.

"Be away from me." After getting the feeling back in her legs she leaned her arm up against the wall, struggling to get into her room. Her hand covered her mouth to keep from screaming. It was the cruelest thing that she had ever heard and registering it all in her mind made everything seem more painful.

She got to her room, closing the door and collapsing on the floor. Her tears masked her face and the only thing she wanted to do was die. It was something out of a movie and she only wish she could rewind it all. If it was going to end up like this she would have put up with her teachers lecture but it was done. The damage of her heart split in two was killing her.

Hate was something that she felt but it directed not to Sesshomaru but to herself. For a moment she stayed on her knees staring at her drawer for a long while. There, a glimmer caught her eye as the sun struck her dresser. She got up slowly, replaying the horrible events in her mind. The only thing that could take away her pain was laid on the drawer, begging for her to pick it up. The cold metallic metal that she placed firmly in curled fingers made her tremble even more.

"He hates me." She placed the razor on her arm but didn't slice through it. It just laid on her skin, her fingers itching to draw blood. Books, movies, TV, they were all things that she witnessed about self-infliction. She always told herself how stupid it was but this much pain couldn't compare to this razor. So with swift action she cut through, blood dripping from her arm moments later.

For some apparent reason it made the pain go away. The pain of rejection just faded away as she fell to her knees looking at the blood that dripped on to her legs. This forbidden love toward her older brother was a sin but she still loved him. He rejected her but this feeling couldn't go away and now she found something that could comfort her a little.

She stared at the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in the world and cried. "I'll never stop loving you Sesshomaru."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Ever lasting love. How sweet huh? Well I made Kagome so obsessed in this fic lol. Well not obsessed but still. **


	2. Hojo: bastard of a Boyfriend

The emotional pain was more dreadful to bear than the physical pain she placed on herself. The 4 slashes on her right arm had stopped bleeding an hour ago. She looked at the ceiling, hanging her arm off the bed. She was up all night thinking about the same things. It crushed her and as the morning sun shined through her window, her sadness elevated every time the chirping of birds were heard.

"You hate me." The words she had heard from him had crushed her but she still undoubtedly loved him more than anything. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and sighed, looking back at the ceiling. There was 10 minutes left until Sesshomaru would always come and wake her up for school but not this time. After what happened she knew he wouldn't be coming. The door was lock anyways and he would only get the hint that she already has gone to school.

Her eyes became heavy and she turned her head away from the ceiling and looked at the floor where spots of blood led to her bed. The razor laid by the dresser still covered with blood. It wasn't that bad, it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be and it did let her mind drift off from her problems. The pain was only to distract her from the torture that she went through. Even though it worked it was still wrong.

She shut her eyes, not even caring about school. Her parents were still at work as always and they were the only ones who had the keys to the whole house so no one was coming in without her consent.

She drifted off to dreams and found herself in the same, torturous situation. The kiss, the warm lips that laid on her own mesmerized her but than that smug of a smirk. His laughter and his words that hurted her so much escaped those lips, making her heart beat uncontrollable.

"Kagome!" Dripping with sweat she sat upright and glanced at her clock. It was 3 in the afternoon. "Kagome!" She looked toward her door with wide eyes full of tears. Sesshomaru's voice boomed though her ears but she tried to ignore the pounding on the door, hugging her legs up against her chest, laying her chin onto her knee.

"Kagome open this door!" Sesshomaru warned.

"Shut up! I'm tired so leave me alone before I come out there and kick your ass."

He leaned his forehead up against the door as he continued to slam his fist on over and over again. "Than come out here you idiot. You want to kick my ass than come out here and try." He stop hitting the door and listened in on her mumbling that she did. It was a strain to listen to but she didn't come, she became silent and that's when Sesshomaru's brow furrowed.

"Get out here now! Or I'll break the door open." He heard shuffling and rummaging of her feet walking and dragging onto the floor. What ever she was doing in there, she did very quickly and as soon as you knew it, the door yanked open, revealing the most hellish scowl he had ever seen from his sister.

"You're a bitch you know that." She kicked him in the shin and shoved him aside. She ignored the colorful cursing that came from her brother and trudged down the steps. He wanted her out and so she compiled, jumping over the couch and laying right on it. She acted as normal as she would have been before the whole kiss thing. The cursing was heard coming down the stairs and she tensed for a moment, surfing though channels.

"Why you little-"

"You told me to kick your ass and instead of that I kicked your shin." She smirked up at him when his face came into view. Every bit of his expression hinted Kagome that he wanted to kill her so she prepared her self for the worst, keeping a careful eye on his every movement. When he got around the couch all he did was push her aside and sat next to her, taking the remote and flipping though channels. The pain must've not been that bad seeing how he was so calm about the whole situation.

"Jerk." She muttered. It was the food channel that was on and she cursed under her breath. It was the most boring channel ever. Food was all they showed and as much as she loved eating it, it sure didn't follow with watching the thing.

"Changed it." She said, trying to glare through the TV.

"No."

"Change it now."

"No." The egotistical bastard turned up the volume and gave her a shadow of a smile that was easily noticeable.

"If you don't change it-"

"You always make threats Kagome. It gets tiring sometimes, why don't you just act without saying it." The same insults, the same comebacks and the same expression, he was acting like the kiss didn't happen and maybe she should do the same. Just forget about everything and move on.

It seemed like he notice the silence as Sesshomaru immediately turned off the TV and directed his attention straight at her. She could feel his eyes staring, waiting for her to say something or even react.

"I was watching that." She said bitterly.

"Don't play stupid Kagome you didn't go to school today."

"So."

"Why. I thought you went but I was wrong. What have you been doing in your room?" Did he know? It seemed he knew because those eyes just attempted to claw out the truth. The temptation to say 'I love you and if you don't love me back I'll cut myself' was on the tip of her tongue. She was a naïve lovesick girl but it couldn't be helped and it was great that her older brother wasn't here. Unlike Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, with there silver hair and golden eyes, her 2nd older brother was just like her in every way, with his raven-colored hair and hazel eyes, they were like twins but his attitude toward life was way to uplifting than her own but he was a great helper with her problems. He went to college now so it's been a while since he's been back home.

"It's none of your business. I've been sleeping all day so stop the Q&A." She bolted out of her seat, grabbing a cup of water in the kitchen. He followed of course and took a seat at the table, watching her with those piercing golden eyes like a hawk.

"Your going to school tomorrow even if I have to break the door down you got it?"

"What ever." She took another sip of water, staring back at Sesshomaru with those same eyes of annoyance.

"Oh and by the way, I'm going out tomorrow." Kagome, trying to escape from a page long lecture, walked toward the staircase.

"Stop right there. Don't you move. You're not going."

She ignored his order and his reply, ascending the staircase. Permission or not she was going out no matter what. She needed space to think, recollect her thoughts and breath. The house was suffocating with no privacy anywhere, not even in her own room.

Her hands pulled up her sleeves and the cuts placed on her arm made a tinge of disgust trail down her throat. "What am I doing?" She went in her room, locking the door behind her before falling back onto her bed. School was going to be a drag and she could feel it scratching at her in the back of her mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why didn't you come to school yesterday?"

"I got sick." Kagome answered, giving Sango a smile before entering the classroom. They had a lot of time to kill before morning classes to start so as always they sat in a desk and talked.

"You're such a liar. Come on Kagome tell me." That smile on Sango's face soon turned into a frown as Kagome lifted up her sleeve. She was going to pester her if she didn't tell her the ultimate truth so there it was, many scars on her arm, the reason she didn't go to school.

"Kagome. What the hell happened? What did you-"

"Remember in health. That topic where teens try to escape depression by-"

"You cut yourself." She said in the whisper, aware of the group of boys and a girl or two who entered the classroom. Kagome immediately pulled her sleeve in place and nodded.

"It couldn't be helped."

"Kagome. Don't give me that shit. You fucking do that again I'm telling your brother."

"Sango. You're my best friend you never told anyone the things I tell you. Don't start now."

Sango shook her head and gave a look of concern, a look that Kagome never sees from her always happy, joyful and positive friend. "You can't do this. It's different, it involves your life and if you do this again I'll tell Sesshomaru. I'll check everyday and if-"

It seemed that it got to her. Kagome stood up abruptly, clenching her fist tightly. She felt her arm shaking for fear that Sesshomaru was going to find out. He was worried about her failure to go to school and if he finds out about this, things would just be worst.

"Kagome you have to understand. You just-"

"I do understand but it hurts. These feelings are just-"

"Kagome." Both girls' attention looked toward the boy who had entered the classroom not to long ago. Hojo Tachigawa, the founder of Tachigawa high's son and the wealthiest child in the district. He was popular, had looks that every girl drool over and had a nice and warm personality.

Kagome immediately bowed as all the kids around school does when he approaches them. "Good morning Hojo." She quickly stood up straight, looking at the smile on the man's face.

"You don't have to do that Kagome-chan" He was a great looking guy and she had to admit that he was perfect in everyway. Good grades, great personality, great social status, it was like some kind of machine that could never make a single mistake.

"Oh." She said nervously. "Sorry."

"No that's okay. Well I wanted to ask you if you had plans after school." Was he asking her on a date? If he was than the answer would have been no but the sight of Sesshomaru coming in the classroom and heading toward her made her mind change quickly. She wrapped her hands around Hojo's wrist and smiled up at him in a flirty way.

"Sure. Let's talk out side of the classroom." She could feel Sesshomaru standing behind her so she elbowed him in the stomach, pulling Hojo out the door and into the crowded halls. Jealousy wouldn't work on her brother; she knew that but this lead to a new future. If she didn't move on, she could end up dead in sadness.

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru targeted his glare at Sango, seeing that there was no one else to aim it at. "Why the fuck is she doing that?" He asked quite angry.

"Don't you see Sesshomaru? Hojo asked Kagome on a date and she accepted it, so why don't you leave them alone and mind your own business." Sango couldn't help but smirk at the angered man in front of her. Was it her imagination but was his anger more than anger but jealousy. But as he shrugged with a smirk, that ruling of jealousy struck out in a flash.

"Good. Now she can stop bothering me and take her damn problems else where."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

3 weeks has passed and Kagome couldn't help but smile. She had gone to movies, 5 star restaurants, the amusement park and even Kyoto last week. Having a rich boyfriend wasn't all that bad. Excitement was all their relationship was and boredom was not something that Kagome felt when she was with Hojo. It made things easier to forget about that miserable kiss with her brother. Speaking of kissing, Kagome never even laid her lips on Hojo even though he treated her to so much stuff.

"Where are we going?" Hojo seemed too confident for words. He held her hand tightly; going off to a direction that she wasn't too familiar with. Hojo seemed different now a days, he seems more pushy lately and might you add protective.

"Don't worry, I have to pick up some stuff." That brilliant smile as always glanced at her and she just nodded. Talk around school of the cutest couple was the topic now. Hojo always liked presenting her as his girlfriend, having his arms around her, trying to kiss her in the halls. Kagome wasn't bothered by it but not having to kiss him kind of got Hojo on the edge.

Kagome held on to his arm tightly, her eyes scanned the neighborhood where you could hear lots of arguments. Screams, cries, a car alarm wailing in the streets, it was not a suitable place to be walking in. There was graffiti on the wall and ominous people who walked the streets with nothing but scowls on their faces. Even with the bad neighborhood Hojo seemed calm, walking confidently through the streets until turning into a dark alley.

"Hojo, what is this place? We shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry Kagome, no ones going to hurt you. I'm here." Kagome wasn't assured, he had a black belt in Karate and took kick boxing lessons on his free time but these smug people looked like the could kill him if they wanted to.

At the end of the alley they stopped in front of a red door covered with painted words such as 'get out' or 'come in and die'. She shivered, pulling Hojo into the other direction.

"Kagome stop it. How many times do I have to tell you, don't worry so much." With a smile he opened the door and pulled her inside. There were scowls in ever direction, looking at them as if they were going to smash a beer bottle over their heads. She was uncomfortable but the arm around her waist pulled her closer to him. He seemed fine, even with the smoke and the clashing of beer bottles hitting loudly on the table, Hojo had one hand tucked in his pocket with the most casual smile on his face.

"Hojo. We're going to die if we don't get out."

He turned toward her, leading the way and sighed. "I come here all the time. Don't worry." _All the time?_ She thought. This place was disgusting for someone like Hojo- who was use to classy things in life- to be in. But even with the suffocating air, he sat on the stool, leaning his arms on the counter. Kagome sat beside him, a waiter who had a tattoo of a skull on his shoulder approached them moments later.

"The usual?" He said, picking up a glass.

"Yeah." Hojo replied.

"How about your girl? Does she want anything?"

"She'll have what I'm having." Kagome felt nervous but the hand on her shoulder turned her attention away from her worries. She was met with a smile and she uneasily smiled back.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just hanging out. I'm meeting someone, like I said before I'm picking up some stuff and when I get it we'll go back to my house okay. My parents are home as always so they'll be happy to see you again."

"Okay but I hope it's soon." A glass was placed in front of her. The liquid wasn't what she expected it to be. It was a tangy red color with a celery stick in the glass. Hojo couldn't help but notice Kagome's questionable expression so he pushed the drink more towards her.

"Drink it. It's good." He lifted his glass and drank the liquid in one gulp, biting the celery moments later.

"What is it?"

"You know, something like those vegetable juices but a little sour. Packs a punch to." Even with a lot of doubt she gripped the cup in her hand, watching the liquid as if it was going to jump out at her or something. But with a sigh she drank the whole thing, taking a deep breath afterwards before slamming the glass on the table.

"Yuck, What was in that thing!" She yelled, catching a lot of attention.

"I told you it packed a punch. It's called Bloody Mary. You like it?"

"Bloody Mary? Isn't it liquor or something like vodka?"

"Something like that." He put on a devilish grin. Leaning his chin on the palm of his hand, humming a cheerful tune.

"Why did you let me drink this? Why did yo-"

"It's not like it's going to kill you. Relax Kagome, I'm sorry okay. Will you forgive me?"

She felt light headed but she just nodded. It wasn't like he was trying to get her drunk or maybe it was but she was feeling the drink in her system. Hojo smiled pleasingly at the daze look in her eyes but soon turned his attention to the person who sat beside him. A man that looked no older than 19 placed a pack of cigarettes on the table. He seemed out of character with his business suit and brief case that lay beside his chair. Before they started to talk, Hojo told Kagome to stay put before leading the man to another table.

"Little rich kid came for the developments huh?" The man said with a smirk.

"Shut up Naraku just give me what I want and I'll be on my way."

Naraku nodded, glancing at the girl than back at him. " So who's the girl? Your next victim or something?"

"Haven't decided yet." He said in a whisper. "So where's the pictures?"

After a while shuffling through his brief case. Naraku brought out a paper bag, placing it on the counter. "How much is she willing to pay for these?"

"About 500 dollars each. Didn't know she was that desperate to have these back."

Naraku shook his head. "You know women, always so naïve as to trust a man like you."

"I tell you. They like my face so they don't know what's coming to them before it's already done. But other than that give me the pictures."

"Can't wait to see them huh?" He gave Hojo the paper bag and with out even looking in it, he stuffed it in his pocket, getting up from his seat.

"I'll be going. Have to get my girl back to my house."

"Parents gone?" Naraku inquired.

"Yeah. I don't think we'll do anything though, she's not as willing as the other girls that I've seen." Hojo laughed and made his way to Kagome who raised a brow. Before she could ask him anything, she was wrenched out of her seat, passing smug faces and making there way out into the alley.

"Who was that?" She asked, feeling a bit woozy from the liquor she consumed.

Hojo didn't fail to notice how tight she was clinging on to him, preventing herself from falling over. " A friend. So you want to go back to my house? My mom should be starting dinner right now."

"Um, sure." She didn't know what they were talking about but she did notice the strange package that the man gave Hojo. She didn't want to ask yet, she was going to wait until she got to his house but it seemed weird how he acted. This whole side of him was really getting to her. Hojo was a stranger from the start; she knew nothing about him before dating him and something in the back of her mind doubted this relationship. She just hoped that her decisions weren't going to back fire and lead her right into a web of trouble.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Opening the door to a wide-open area, they walked along the tiled hallway and ascended the staircase. No one was home for some reason, not even the maid that usually greeted them and took her coat. Hojo didn't explain nor did he stop to look for his parents but just made his way to his room.

"Where are they?" She finally ask, getting to his room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Who?"

"Your parents." He set his coat on the table along side the wall and glanced at her. It wasn't all that strange how he just smiled but it made chills run down her spine. It wasn't a malicious smirk but just a calm smile as if he was hiding something from her. Her eyes just stared at the coat and that's when that brown package the man at the bar gave him caught her attention. She didn't say anything though; she just stared at Hojo who made his way to the door.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Want something?" She quickly shook her head no and he nodded, going out of the room closing the door behind him. Now was her chance to go to his unguarded jacket and see what he was hiding. It was prying into his personal belongings but she had to know. Thinking wasn't an option when she got up and made a beeline to the coat.

"Should I?" She questioned herself but had no answer as her fingers laid gently on the paper bag. The feeling of guilt was building but she knew she didn't have time so she whipped it out of his coat pocket and reached in the bag. She took out several pictures, glancing and turning to each and every one. A wide eye expression masked her face and she dropped the pictures, a trembling hand placed on her mouth.

"Ayame, Rika, Takako?" The girl's on the pictures were people she knew. She went to her school and they were all Hojo's ex-girlfriends. The explicit pictures with the nude girl's in various poses were all a shock to her. They were blind folded, tied up and some were tied to the bed. She wouldn't believe this if she didn't see them with her own eyes but as footsteps were heard, she got on her hands and knees, gathering the photo's as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing Kagome?" He peered over her shoulder, as she froze in place. She was sitting on the floor, pictures that he recognize in her hands caught his full attention. "Enjoying the photo's I took." He said with an alluring tone.

She didn't want to be there and she accentuated her worries as she got up like rapid fire, dropping the pictures on the floor. There was no point in hiding it so she pushed passed him, grabbing her bag on the bed. The click of a door stopped her in place. Hojo stood in front of it, taking out the key from the door and placing it in his pocket.

"Leaving so soon Kagome?"

"I'm going to scream if you don't let me out."

Hojo moved toward her, making her fears take a hold of her body. "Scream all you want. The walls are sound proof so no one will hear you. If you just minded your own business I wouldn't have to do this Kagome but you just had to pry your self into other people's business." He got close to her, every step he took she would take back but the bed that prevented her to move back, stopped her in place. The thought of him getting closer and closer was suffocating her brain with worry. She stepped into his private life that she wasn't supposed to find out about.

"I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone."

"To late for that now." He caressed her cheek the moment he got to her, bringing his face closer to her. The warmth of his breath pressing against her skin made an unraveling emotion crack and she started to cry. "What's wrong Kagome? Are you afraid of me? Those girls in the picture wanted me to do that to them. You saw there smiles so why are you so afraid?"

"I want to go home."

"But I don't want you to leave. Why don't you lie down for a while?" It wasn't request as he slammed her on the bed, a tight grip around her wrist preventing her from getting up. The most respectable guy in school, the so to say well rounded student in every teachers eyes was forcing her down on the bed ignoring the pleas to let her go. This wasn't him, Hojo was supposed to be the perfect boyfriend but with the many ex-girlfriends, in the back of her mind she knew something was up.

"Let me go. Stop!" His lips pressed on her neck as his legs straddled her waist. The hot feeling on her neck turning into waves a pain as teeth bit down hard. She yelled, she tried to fight back but nothing was working his overpowering strength just held her down in place. His hands found his way under her shirt, caressing her bare skin. The mere touch made her body ache with disgust that also made tears build in her eyes. The forceful hand that clenched her chin, forcing her to open her mouth made her tears fall. His face came closer, her heart sped in fear that this one kiss would led to much cries and regrets.

The only one who could touch those lips, the only one who can feel her unmarred skin would only be Sesshomaru. Even if he didn't love her, even if the feelings weren't mutual she wouldn't let anyone touch her instead of him. Kagome tensed up for a moment as his face, those lips drew near though she came back fighting, trying so much to get out. But it couldn't be help as lips locked with hers and his tongue licking the roof of her mouth, suffocating her.

His hands climbed up her body but when he reached her chest she dug her feet into the bed and kicked back. He was so caught up with the pleasure that his hands loosened causing her to get out of those grappling fingers. But as he tried to grab her again she kicked him in the face, moving back as quickly as she could.

"Damn it!" Hojo yelled. His hand covering his face expecting another blow but it didn't come. Kagome was already at the edge of the bed, climbing down and rushing to the front door. It was heart pounding, she forgot how to breathe for a moment though that breath came out in disbelief, as the door wouldn't budge. She was trapped and the thought made her trembling fingers around the doorknob pull even harder. With fear clouding her mind a laugh that pierce through those clouds caught her attention.

"There's no escape. I have the key and there's no where to go." He got up slowly, her eyes watching his ever movement. She was caged and the only thing that she thought about was Sesshomaru. He was her savior but he wouldn't come, he hated her, despised her and didn't want anything to do with her. The pain in her chest wasn't from the terrible situation she was in but the thought of never seeing Sesshomaru's face again. She felt hands wrap around her arms but she didn't move. Caught up with those dreadful words that Sesshomaru had spat out at her didn't make her body function correctly.

Hojo seemed to notice her lack of cooperation, as she just stood there motionless, staring blankly at him. But he set her on the bed, her tears still streaking her face and grabbed a camera. With her shirt torn, her skirt shredded and the pleasurable sight of tears dripping from her chin, he snapped a picture. Her eyes responded to the flash as she came back into reality. Hojo walked to the door, opening it up and motioning her to leave. Getting what he wanted, he would save this little pleasure because now she had no escape. With the picture in hand she was now the many girl's that was in his control.

"Hurry up and leave before I change my mind." Hojo watched as she slowly got up and went through the door. She was an empty shell that only filled with remorseful emotions. Making her way down stairs she went straight to the door, opening it with trembling hands.

It was cold. Rain fell heavily but she didn't care, she walked under it only to mask her tears that wouldn't stop spilling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay I know. Very weird but has to be done, it was either this or drugs. This all has a reason of course so please bear with me. Oh and you might notice that this situation is similar to a manga call "life" Kinda of similar but different, kinda. Hehe. Well hoped you like it and thanks for the review. Oh and for the 2nd older brother stuff, he's coming in later chapters or maybe the next one I don't know but this fic is way face pace than my other ones


	3. Black mail and more

**Sorry for the late chapter but i hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**

It was so silent; there were no cars, no sound at all but the patter of raindrops falling on her. It made things difficult when she would walk; the sound seemed to amplify in her ear more loudly than ever before. She was an idiot; love was such a stupid thing to feel. No one could have felt so much pain than she did right now.

"I'll just give up." It was cold, the chills were felt so easily on her exposed skin. Her torn clothing was revealing her bra but there was no one on the streets to take any notice anyways. She wanted to love someone but that someone just betrayed her and her trust. The only thing that was going to break this shield of embarrassment and also disgust was pain. To bad a blade wasn't in reach.

Stepping on the cobblestones that led to the front door of her home, she froze. Debating whether or not she should even step foot in that house. Inuyasha was at Miroku's as usual and her parent's were at work but that left Sesshomaru. The state that she was now in made things so difficult to even touch the doorknob.

"I can't-" Her tears was felt trailing down her cheek, it could have been the rain but the sinking pain that she felt was unmistakable. It was for a moment as her mind went absolutely blank. Her whole body was numb and the cold air was felt to the bone. Just than she waited, waited for any sign as to take that step forward and walk right in the door. But that sign was more than she expected it to ever be once light beamed into her eyes.

"Where the hell were-" The door opened so fast that she couldn't react for a moment. Sesshomaru was just standing there, staring at her as if she was a dead body delivered right at his doorstep. If only she was dead, it would have been better than this.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry." She fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Only the unmistakable feeling of guilt gripping her heart ever so tightly. "I'm sorry brother."

"Shut up." Sesshomaru didn't have time for such unwanted forgiveness, he just picked her up, tucking his arms under her leg and lifting her up with the other. Cradling her in his arms, she immediately felt the heat radiating from his body. The only thing she did was cling to him tightly and just the thought of ever letting go made tears streak her face.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to stay as calm as he possible could. Kagome was set on the couch and Sesshomaru went up stairs, not letting her have the chance to reply. For the matter of fact she didn't want to reply to such a question. She thought whether it would be right or wrong to tell him…it wasn't like anything happened.

"So what happened?"

She didn't say anything. Her hazel eyes just watched him as he put on bandages and wiped her down, draping a towel on her head.

"Are you going to talk or what Kagome? I asked you what happened now tell me or-"

"I-I don't know how to explain." She whispered. "I don't know what to say."

"Fuck Kagome. Just tell me what the hell happened? Where was Hojo when this happened huh?"

"He wasn't with me. I was wondering the streets by myself. Some guys just mobbed me for my money. They didn't do anything to me because I ran away just in time." Lies that was all her life was…. A big lie. She held her feelings toward her brother, she held everything from the world and her sins were only elevating. There was nothing she could do but lie and she hated it.

"At least they didn't touch you. Fuck Kagome why didn't you call me when you went out. I would have picked you up you stupid idiot." Pissed as he was, he could admit he was calmer than expected to be. He proceeded with the bandaging of minor cuts that were on her knees and on her neck. But as he scanned her body for more wounds Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm tightly, wrenching her off of the couch.

"What the hell is this!? From the looks of it, these cuts were caused a long time ago!" Looking over her arm that was covered with numerous scars, he glared at her frightened expression. Her eyes were just searching for a way to get out of this, searching for any excuse but she knew he watched the documentary. Everyone in school was supposed to watch that health documentary about suicide and nothing that she said would bypass this whole ordeal.

"It's none of your business. Just let me go."

"Kagome! What is wrong with you!? Why are you doing this?!" He threw her back on the couch, tired of holding her down with her constant thrashing and gripped both of her arms tightly. Hovering over her and keeping her in place, he straddled her hips, sitting on her legs and struggling to calm her down. Even with many tears spilled, she kept on fighting back, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Kagome stop it already! Calm down!"

"No! Let me go!" Grasping both of her wrists in one hand, he curled his fingers around her chin catching her full attention. His face was close and her eyes grew wide from the warm breath that was felt upon her face. Her body finally stopped its constant attempt to set her self free. She took a breather, staring at his alluring golden eyes and listened to what he had to say.

"Why are you cutting yourself? What is the reason for this Kagome? Tell me."

Kagome glared at him, averting her eyes away from him. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Once this year is over and you leave for college you don't need to worry yourself about me so why don't you ignore it. I don't need you here telling me what to do so get yourself off of me before I tell dad you're trying to rape me."

"Rape you? Have you gone mad Kagome? Damn it your a pain but you're still my sister you idiot. Don't you think I have a job as a brother to protect you?"

"Coming from you no. I can take care of myself so it doesn't really matter." His body was getting quite heavy on hers. She could feel her legs cramping up but she still held that smug look. There was that and her attitude that she despised most but she had to do it, her life was nothing but a lie after all so there wasn't any reason as to show her true colors.

"I see. You don't want my help…fine but I'm still watching after you. If you cut yourself again I'll tell dad about it so don't you think twice about picking up a knife. Got it?"

"What ever just get off." As soon as Sesshomaru stood up, Kagome made her way up stairs, slamming her door with brute strength. The sadness that once coursed in her veins already was draped with anger and disappointment. One little cut, one slice can send her father on a rampage. It seemed easy just to get away from object that hurted her the most but when that object is a person, you have nothing but feelings bottled up inside.

Forbidden love was the problem and without a razor to release those unwanted feelings of sadness. What else was there?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Friends."

"What?"

"Friends…Were friends right? Damn Kagome you have to tell me why you're so gloomy today. Show me your arm, did you cut yourself again or something?" Sango lend out her hand, demanding Kagome to place her arm in it. But she didn't need the assistance, she sighed and lifted her sleeve as Sango started to count the scars on her arm.

After the accurate count she pulled her sleeve down. "Are you happy now Sango? I didn't cut myself and besides Sesshomaru already knows about it."

The news seemed to strike her like a ton of bricks. She grew wide eye for a second and was at a lost of words.

"R-Really? He knows. What did he say?"

"He just said the same things you said so yeah. Next time I cut myself he's going to tell my dad."

Sango smiled, laying her head on the desk. "That's good. Now I can get this weight lifted off of my shoulders. I'm worried about you Kagome so don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah. I know."

Waiting for the summoning bell, Sango stared out the window while Kagome stared blankly at the white board. She recollected her thoughts to that horrible incident with Hojo. Kagome wondered if he was even at school but there was a lot of hope in her that wished he wasn't. After that day there was no possible way she could look at him again.

"Kagome?"

She turned toward Sango. "What is it?"

"Don't look now but your boy toy's coming at you with a hand full of roses." Kagome took Sango's advice and averted her eyes away from him. She set her eyes on the desk, wishing to the gods that something could get him away from her. Just when she thought it was safe, her true nightmare stood in front of her, lending out a bouquet of roses for her to take.

"Kagome?" Sango was puzzled at the lack of contact of the two couple. Kagome just sat there looking at the roses with out even putting an effort to grabbing them from Hojo who just gave her nothing but a smile.

"Good morning Kagome-chan. I hope you're feeling well."

With an unsure smile, Kagome took the roses in her hands and took out the card that was stuck in the red bouquet. She didn't open it, she just stared at it uncomprehendingly until she looked up at that smile once again.

"Thank you Hojo. I'm feeling great to day how about you?"

"I'm good as well."

Sango raised a brow at such a formal greeting. The whole atmosphere was getting to weird and Sango took the hint as she got up and smiled at the couple.

"So I'll leave you two alone. Take care of her now Hojo." She teased as she went out the door, taking one last glance at Kagome who seemed really nervous about Hojo's presence. Even with the feeling that something was terrible wrong, Sango went out of the classroom hoping that her actions weren't going to lead to something negative.

"I'm glade you're feeling alright Kagome. I was worried when you walked home alone. I thought some creep was going to mob you or something." Taking a seat next to her, he smirked causing Kagome to quickly look away. She couldn't stand it anymore, his personality was different and even with many students in the classroom, she couldn't help but feel like her life was at stake.

"Why aren't you looking at me Kagome? I thought you loved me."

"I thought so as well but I was ultimately wrong."

Hojo laughed. "I see. Well why don't you look at that card I gave you. Tell me what you think of my little message." It wasn't like she had any choice. She peered at the envelope before tearing it open, revealing a happy teddy bear on the front cover. _It's going to say I love you or something. _She thought distastefully opening the card. Once she opened it her heart seemed to drop in the pit of her stomach. Her hand eventually became numb and the card slipped out of her hands.

"Like it." Hojo asked with a wide smirk on his face.

Kagome quickly picked the card up and gripped it tightly in her hands. "This picture. Why are you doing this? Don't mix me up with you're money making hobby." She was on the verge of spilling out tears but the malicious look in Hojo's eyes as he stood up kept her from doing so. Her body tensed as his hand caressed her cheek, his eyes locked on frightened ones.

"I'm not going to mix you up with those girl's Kagome. I don't want money from you but your body." Kagome hesitated as Hojo moved in for a kiss but as his eyes searched into her own she compiled. This kiss was nothing like the one she shared with Sesshomaru, this was meaningless. His tongue that enveloped in her mouth caused her hand to reflexively crumple the picture. She quivered as his fingertips traveled slowly down her arm, making her eyes shutting tight together.

As everyone looked at the couple as to think it was just another normal kiss. Kagome thought other wise. It was blackmail and she was caught in it so tightly that she couldn't break free.

He forcefully pushed harder against her lips, gripping the back of her head firmly in place. "You're special to me Kagome and it's just a matter of time when you'll fully be mine." Simultaneously the summoning bell rang, causing Kagome to let out a sigh of relief. Hojo didn't fail to notice and he reacted with a smile, kissing her once again.

"Don't forget Kagome. I'll be meeting you after school and if you fail to show up I'll send that picture of you all over school as well leak it into the media. Don't underestimate me Kagome because I sure can make that happen if I wanted to."

"I understand." As he walked away, Kagome shred the picture into pieces, making sure it was completely unreadable. To make sure it wasn't going to get into anyone's hands, she stuffed the small pieces in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She knew what was going to happen, she knew what was going come to her if she didn't meet him after school but she got up and headed toward the crowded halls.

"I can't stay here." She muttered, making her way pass students and finally getting to the sidewalk. Her life was sunk, with her suicidal mind, her love for her own brother and now this whole black mail scheme, there was no possible way out of this. She head toward her house, slamming her way through the kitchen and up the flight of stairs.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to go back to school to meet Hojo but she just needed some rest. With everything going on she needed some time to think her way out of this predicament that she got herself into. But suddenly she stopped in the middle of the staircase only realizing that the front door wasn't locked. Usually when Sesshomaru left for school he would lock the door but now….

Going down the corridor she slammed into Sesshomaru's room but no one was there. Her eyes accurately looked around the room and she even check in his closet but the room was empty. From her parent's room to the guest room, there was no one there but as she made her way to her own room, her door was mysteriously wide open.

"I closed that door." She whispered, entering the room and looking around. There was nothing but she knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't be so absent minded as to leave the front door unlock. Inuyasha always left for school early so there was no possible way that it could be left open like that.

"How awkward." Walking toward the window she sighed. Her mind was running like crazy for the uncanniest reason like an unlocked door, she knew she was losing it. Maybe it was a mistake. _Just a little mistake._ She mused trying to calm herself down but as her eyes caught movement and a reflection of a figure sneaking from behind was shown on the window, she couldn't react.

A hand curled tightly around her mouth, she couldn't move. She was held against the man so closely that she could feel his breath press up against her skin. The only thing that was of option was to step on his foot but he quickly took care of that, as he sat down on the bed, pulling her along with him and straddled her legs with his own.

She sat on his lap, trying to set her self free but she realized the more she struggled the more her breathing would come out in short gasps. The day was going horrible and now she thought that she was going to be killed or even worse, raped in her own room. The thought made her mind haze and she immediately began to cry.

"You don't need to be afraid Kagome." His voice was low as if he was trying to mask his real voice. But as his hand found its way under her shirt and laid on her bare skin she froze. Even if the cold hand was on her stomach she felt like she had to get away even if she had to die to do so.

Than his mouth drew closer to her ear making her heart beat rapidly. God was against her, the whole world was against her and she didn't know what she did to deserve this.

"I'm not going to hurt you but I want you and you alone Kagome. There is nothing that will stop me from having you all to myself." Even if she bucked and thrashed he didn't seem to care as his lips laid on her neck, making it's way up to her cheek. Some how this action was recognizable but she couldn't place it.

When his lips pressed gentle on her earlobe it all seemed familiar but she was too afraid to think it over. She may just be going out of her mind as to think these actions were felt before. She just had to be going crazy.

"I love you Kagome and you won't escape from me again."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know I leave for a long time and I end it in a cliffy. I'm evil and I'm sorry. Well as for my long absence, well my computer was going on the fritz and I had to wait to get a new one. So I was pissed when all my stories weren't able to get a hold of again. So I had to write the new chapter once again but yea. Sorry I took a long time but now that I have a new computer I can update every day. Or try to. Well I hope you all like it. Sorry for the cliffy again so sorry please don't yell at me :BOOOOHOOO: lol


	4. you're dead!

I knew you guys were going to guess those two but you all are so wrong lol. But great guesses. You forgot to include one more person so yeah. you'll know once you read

* * *

For the longest time he whispered in her ear, telling her things that would never in a million years come true. This unessential feeling of love was nothing but unexplained emotions that only lead to frequent problems.

Kagome always had that in mind now a days because every problem that you could ever imagine struck her like a tone of bricks. From this sinful feeling of love, to blackmail, to being held against her will in her own home. It was like there was no possible way of breaking free of this nightmare called life.

"How's Sesshomaru Kagome? I hope he hasn't touch you." She was pressed closely up against his chest, as the feeling of his arms tightening around her grew exponentially frightening. His strong hand that kept her from saying a word refused her from not only talking but to also see this man's face. For all she knew this guy could be a murderer.

But for now she knew her life was over, the hand that slowly moved down her abdomen and finding its way on her thigh gave the feelings of fear and discomfort elevate beyond the point of reassurance that she had a little amount of chance of escaping. His lips, his roaming hands and that smug of a smile that was evident in his voice were both disgusting and revolting. But as he stood her on her feet and embraced her for a while, he let her go.

She braced herself for a painful feeling of a knife to strike right through her back but there was nothing but laughter filtering the room. Understanding this man's actions was beyond her but she couldn't turn around. Her numbing knees were growing weak and the slightest efforts of turning could cause her to immediately collapse.

"What's wrong Kagome? Aren't you going to face me?"

"If you're going to kill me than do it."

He laughed. He did understand why she was acting so strange but I guess he was a little to rough with this whole charade. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he turned her around and it wasn't long until that frightened expression averted into anger. He was always known to be the biggest prankster; even if he wasn't a kid anymore he sure acted like one.

"You stupid idiot. You fucking scared me." Kagome punched the bastard in the shoulder and whipped around, crossing her arms and averting her eyes away from him.

"Come on Kagome I was kidding. Just like when we were kids remember." Wrapping is arms around her, he snuggled his face into her neck causing Kagome to ironically smile at this action. It's been too long to be angry at him now so she nudged him away and faced him with a smile.

" You're such a idiot brother I swear, sometimes you go way to far." He smiled shyly, racking his fingers through his jet-black hair. Even with those hazel eyes pleading for forgiveness she couldn't help but sigh and fall into his arms, hugging him tightly. This little reunion was pleasant but weird all together. He always said actions speak louder than words but that little stunt was really uncalled for.

"You can let go now." Kagome pointed out as this little embrace lasted for almost 2 minutes.

"I don't want to let you go little sister."

"Damn it Bankotsu. Let go or I'll sucker punch you." She winced as his constricting hold on her tightened with brute strength. Her arms couldn't move and she looked up at him with nothing but annoyance draping her eyes.

But it always got to her when he would beam a wide smile toward her, giving her the utmost guilt. He was gone for a long time; with college and the amount of workload he had to do there was no time for him to visit so this little hug wasn't to bad.

Just when silence filtered the room, and Kagome's head leaned comfortable against his chest an unsuspected voice caught both of their attention. There, leaning up against the wall was a scowling Sesshomaru who only looked upon them with hatred.

"You skipped school again Kagome. Didn't I tell you not to do that you idiot?" Poison seeping through his teeth; he waited for an explanation from her and for his so-called brother to let Kagome go. But all Bankotsu did was smile at his anger, cuddling his sister even tighter.

"Come on Sesshomaru. Lighten up, it's no like you're being a good sport as to following your own advise. So how are you little brother?"

"Let her go. This display you're giving off is nauseating."

" Is Sesshomaru jealous? I think he is." Bankotsu teased.

"Stupid prick."

"You're still the same Sesshomaru I'm glade." Releasing his sister, Bankotsu walked up to the pouting man. There was a slight growl heard as Bankotsu got closer to him but as always he ignored it.

"Get away from me you bastard."

"Come on now Sesshomaru. You always have to be so negative towards me. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I come all the way from Kyoto to see my family and you treat me like this, how about a hug brother."

"How about not." Kagome looked at the two with a worried expression placed on her face. Nothing good can come out of this and Kagome prepared her self for the worst.

"You know Sesshomaru. Mom and dad say we don't act like brothers so maybe just one little hug can push away those awful accusations. I'll give you 100 dollars if you hug me for a second."

"You've lost it. You think I would hug you for money. You must have fried your brain by now." Sesshomaru pushed off the wall and started for the door but he was quickly grabbed. The hand around his arm was just asking for death but with quick movement and Kagome watching with nothing but a dropped jaw, she watch painfully as her brothers locked lips. They did this before when they were kids and if Sesshomaru weren't a so little back than his father wouldn't have stopped him when he attempted to stab Bankotsu with a fork.

It was pain stacking to watch and as Bankotsu released Sesshomaru from the wall he had pinned him on, golden eyes were blood shot red. A fist lunged toward Bankotsu, knocking him off balance as he fell on his ass. He was smiling up at Sesshomaru who wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Come on Sesshomaru don't!" Getting in between the two brothers, Kagome tried to push Sesshomaru away from him. But with his monstrous strength, he pushed her a side as he made his way toward Bankotsu who still plastered a smile on his face.

"Fucking bastard. You're dead." Wrenching him off of the ground, he took another right hook to the face. Being the man as he was, he didn't hold back, he made every hit count but that smirk on his face wouldn't disappear. Bankotsu was slammed with another fist to the face and he stumbled backwards into the drawer. He perched his self on to the dresser, leaning his weight on it in attempt to keep himself standing.

"What is going on in here?" Sesshomaru's attack came to a halt as his father walked into the room. The look on his face was frightening but Kagome kept her cool, watching her father as he made his way to the two boys. Glancing at the blood that trickled down the corner of his mouth caused Bankotsu to rapidly wipe it away, giving his father a smile.

"It's okay father. It's nothing. We were just playing around."

With angered eyes, his father glanced at his watch. "What are you two doing here anyways? You're supposed to be in school." Kagome tensed as those eyes fixed on her and she could feel her mind trying to find a way out of this.

"It's my fault." Sesshomaru confessed. "I skipped school and Kagome followed me in attempt to try and bring me back. I'm sorry father."

"I see. I thought you might be weighing down on your responsibility Sesshomaru, which is why your brother will be staying here for a month. I got him out of college to be here so you two better stop this bickering. As for the weekend, you both aren't going anywhere seeing that you two have already skipped school. So why not skip the whole weekend. I hope that Inuyasha is still at school."

"He is."

Sesshomaru and the others watch as their father scowled at all of them. He was always the one to never smile or even pout, he only glared at everyone even his own wife only peered upon that displeasing expression. Kagome even wondered how her blissful mother could have met such a man.

As soon as he went out of the room, everyone let out a sigh of relief. "There goes my weekend." Kagome mumbled.

"Don't worry I can get you out of it." Bankotsu painfully made his way toward his sister, trying to keep away from Sesshomaru who still held a fist in hand.

"Really. You're able to break through dad's evil exterior."

"Of course I can." Bankotsu put an arm around her shoulder, leading her outside. As they got out side of the door, Kagome was immediately shoved out of Bankotsu's arms and he was wrenched back into the room, Sesshomaru slamming the door and locking it.

"Hey let me in!" He ignored the constant yellings outside of the door and glared at Bankotsu.

"What's wrong brother? Can't have enough of me."

"Shut up. You pull that fucking stunt and you think I'm going just let it slide. I'm going to-"

"Before you say you're going to kill me and what not. I just have to say you're quite lucky little bro." Bankotsu sat on the bed, staring at the baffled look Sesshomaru made.

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean?"

"Tell me. Is Kagome still afraid of that closet in the living room? You know the one that locks and doesn't open if you're in the inside."

"What is that supposed-"

"Just answer the question."

Sesshomaru didn't know what exactly were his intentions. Maybe he was trying to sly his way out of a beating but he just restrained himself. Listening to him was only going to take a second and than punishment was going to follow after.

"Yeah she still is so what?"

"Well I wouldn't have known that because I'm not with her all the time. College sucks and I can't always come and visit. So you have a whole year to come out with your feelings."

"I don't have feelings. Anger is the only thing I show toward this so-called family so why even bring up the word feelings."

Bankotsu sighed. He knew what was going on but Sesshomaru was being to juvenile, if only he could trade places with the idiot and than he wouldn't have waste so much time. Kagome was their sister but like some say love has no limits and Bankotsu has already stricken out in that category. He lost his chance and now he had to suffer with regret but having her be there for him wasn't all to bad either.

"Anger is not the only thing you present to Kagome. You're also worried about her right." The awkward silence just meant one thing. Bankotsu was both happy and disappointed. He was happy that he escaped a beating but disappointed at the density his brother held. Bankotsu made his way toward the door until he stopped when Sesshomaru began to speak.

"You're wrong. I'm not worried about her. Once I get out of this house and run my own life I'll finally be happy that I'm away from that stupid girl. You're a fool as to think I would worry about anyone."

"Oh well. I can fix that my little brother." Opening the door to Kagome who waited patiently outside. He smiled at the pout she displayed and wrapped his arms around him, looking over his shoulder at Sesshomaru who stared at his actions contently.

"What were you guys doing in there?" She asked, pushing the bastard away.

"Nothing. Lets go get something to eat okay."

"Fine but you're telling me what you guys were talking about." She shoved her brother a side and trudged along the corridor and down the stairs where she caught sight of the clock. The happy mood that she was in had dissipated in seconds once the time came into view. One hour until her little meeting with Hojo and that didn't please her at all, she sat at the kitchen table and her eyes enveloped with tears.

She didn't know what was going to come when the time would approach to meet him but it already pained her. Just when a tear was going to slip out of her eyes, she quickly wiped them away as Bankotsu stepped into the kitchen.

"Something seems to bother you sister. But don't worry about Hojo okay. You don't need to see him anymore."

Kagome raised a brow. "What? How did you know about Hojo?"

"Inuyasha told me about him. He's your boyfriend right."

"Well not anymore."

He smiled. "Well I know you have plans on meeting him but cancel it. We'll eat something at a restaurant. My treat."

"B-But I can't. I have to-"

"Don't worry about it. That guy is moving. you know that. To America somewhere."

"Wh-What do you mean America. I saw him at school today and-"

"Fine, if you don't believe me than I'll drive you there. I shipped my viper all the way here, we can go back to the school and you can see for yourself that he won't be there."

Kagome nodded but the whole conversation made her skin crawl. It was like he knew about the black mail she was in and that smile just hid the fact that he was watching her. The whole thing seemed like he was watching her because it was to out of place for Inuyasha to even be talking with him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't like Bankotsu that was obvious so the whole thing seemed out of place somehow. She was kind of stumped on all of this but Bankotsu's smile pushed away her doubt as an unsure smile place on her own lips.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night 

Kagome sat on the couch, surfing through channels as her sleep-muddled mind refused to let her fall asleep. It was 2 in the morning and she couldn't believe everything Bankotsu said actually was all true.

As they got to the school, Kagome waited for half an hour until finally realizing he wasn't there. So that was it, Hojo didn't show up and Kagome went to lunch with her brother. But the only thing that kept her from sleeping and placed her in front of the TV was the fact that he was right. To the smallest detail he was right and that scared her.

Maybe it shouldn't have scared her because Hojo was gone. "That's one problem out of my life." She sighed, prepared to turn off the TV until a documentary of cats came on. They were so cute and she watched until it switched to the local news. _Damn it was just a commercial._ She loved cats and disappointment fell upon her but there on the Television was another cat but it was dead. It was familiar and she tried to picture where she had seen such a cat before but than as another picture showed up and she dropped the remote in shock.

"N-No way."

_Today on local news, 17 year old Hojo Tachigawa was found dead. With his head severed and his body battered, police officials say he was tortured though with little evidence there is not one suspect that can be accountable for this murder. Officials are prying into the case. The body was found-_

"Kagome what are you doing up so late." She scrambled for the remote and turned off the TV, draping the room with darkness. It hid the fear in her eyes as her older brother walked toward her. He yawned, casually taking a seat next to her

"I think I'm going to sleep now brother. Goodnight." Pulled back down into the couch, Bankotsu hugged his sister. He didn't fail to notice the slight tremble that elicited from her but he smiled, holding her tighter.

"Why are you trembling?"

"I-I'm just cold that's all." Kagome closed her eyes. When the thought of Bankotsu actually killing Hojo came into mind, her eyes were threatening to spill tears. Severed head, battered body, it couldn't be something that Bankotsu was capable of doing. Though she smiled in the darkness, trying to prevent herself from stuttering.

"Well have a goodnight sleep Kagome."

"You to." She got up and bolted up the stairs like rapid fire. Murder, this couldn't be happening, as much as she wanted to be happy that he was gone, she still couldn't push away the thought of her own brother being a murderer. He knew that Hojo was gone; he knew that he wasn't going to see her anymore so it all fit together. Just that fact that Bankotsu knew all of this frightened her to believe he actually killed him.

As she closed the door and leaned up against it, she fell to the floor, her knees weak at this point.

"Did he really kill him?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yeah another chapter up. I'm on a roll. Well hope you like it and I know my grammar is the shitz right now. I'm not to good in grammar and stuff so I'm sorry if it's pain stacking to figure out what's happening. I don't have a beta reader or what ever those things are so yea. I got a complaint that I should get one so if anyone wants to be mine beta thingy please don't hesitate to help me out. I want to be a good writer just need a little help. I don't know what a beta reader is but feel me in or email me if you're interested.

Well other than that I'm glade I could put another chapter up so I hope you like it. Tell me how it's going so far because I'm stumped as to what's going to happen next but I'll think of something. Oh yeah I know how you guys hated hojo so I killed him. No head and all lol.


	5. Werido aunty & confessions of murder

"Psst. Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as he watched her brother eat across from her. "Sesshomaru." He still didn't look at her, he propped his elbow on the table and leaned his chin against the palm of his hand. He surely didn't care what his sister had to say, as long as he ignore it, he thought that she would just give up and shut up.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru." She kicked his shin from under the table, a glare rising up from the table and onto her. He cringed but she ignored it. "Do you think Bankotsu's…you know, okay?"

"You stupid. You kick me again and I'll kick you back you understand?" His eyes went back to his bacon and eggs.

"No I don't understand."

**Boom!**

The table rattled as Kagome kicked her brother again, glaring at the bastard intently. How can listening and replying be so hard? She felt so annoyed by this trait Sesshomaru had, short attention span she would call it. Even if she had a side of her that loved him so deeply, she still was a little skeptical of this so called love. But no matter how agitated she got, Kagome took a deep breath and loosened her muscles.

"Just answer me okay?… Ow you bastard!" There was a feud under the table as they both kicked each other in the shin. Childish as it was, it did brang them back to the old days.

"You dumb chick."

"You loner!"

"You ditzy idiot."

"You egotistical, juvenile, irresponsible, think-you-all-that, muscle head idiot."

Sesshomaru didn't retort, he stopped kicking her and got up. With his eyes narrowed toward his sister he put his bowl in the sink. "You shouldn't say those words, I was worried."

She raised a brow. "Worried about what?"

"Worried that you would choke on one of those words and keel over." Kagome thought he smiled but maybe it was her imagination. She watched him as he ascended the staircase. The little notion of him smiling was beyond believable, he never smiled… he would smirk but not smile as if he poured out a sense of happiness. She didn't even know if her brother knew the meaning of happiness.

She laid upper half of her body on the table, not wanting to go to school by herself; she waited for Sesshomaru to get his bag. As soon as she heard the patter of footsteps climbing down the stair, Kagome stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

" We're going to be late if you don't-" Seeing Bankotsu appear on the landing of the stairs, she held her breath. The slight fear was creeping down her neck. Now that the possibility of her own brother being a murderer carved into her mind so deeply, she couldn't look at that smile anymore. She was actually afraid but she perked up, giving him a bright smile.

"Good morning brother."

"Morning. So you're going to school?"

"Of course. Remember what dad says. If I skip again I won't be able to get out of the house anymore."

Bankotsu took a seat positioned near her and pulled her into a seat. "Is something wrong?"

The mere questioned made an immediate frown appear on her face. Did he know? Was he going to just kill her for knowing he was a murderer? Kagome couldn't explain what this feeling was; she just couldn't stand his hand being placed on her shoulder. It made her shudder. The hands that once protected her as a child now sent chills down her spine, making her wince.

"N-Nothings wrong. I'm okay I just don't want to be late for school that's all."

The moment he let her shoulder go, a sigh of relief unnoticeable escaped her. "I see. I'm just worried about you. Don't get into trouble today." Kissing her on the cheek he stood up and headed toward the living room, intentionally bumping into Sesshomaru as he entered the kitchen and gave him a malicious smirk.

"Hurry up Sesshomaru. We'll be late."

"Stop pestering me. I didn't ask you to wait did I?"

Kagome turned on her heels and headed out the door. "Just hurry the fuck up before I yank you out of the house."

"Lets see you try." Sesshomaru dared.

Kagome glared her hazel eyes toward the idiot but whipped her head away from him and ignored his reply. They were always the ones to feud over the silliest things while Bankotsu and herself got along great. Inuyasha wasn't ever around to really talk to so he was a mystery all its own.

Kagome had 3 magnificent brothers who had no similarities at all. While the other one was cold and angry, her other brother would be nice and caring. While one would be distant and bossy, the rest would be pushy and anxious. She had no problem in handling those three, she would always be a mother figure to them even with her bossy exterior she still cared for them more than anything.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked monotonously.

"What did Bankotsu tell you?" Sesshomaru asked again, getting a bit annoyed.

"Why would you care?"

"Why do you always have to back sass me?"

"I'm not giving you sass. I'm just being just like you and decided to not reply to your question. How does it feel now Sesshomaru-chan." She giggled and picked up her pace, trying to ignore the growls that her brother elicited quite loudly. Angry, annoyed, irritated, she really didn't care because in the end she was always going to win these little wars that Sesshomaru always started.

"You're such a brat sometimes I swear."

The feeling was spine tingling and unexpected as the route they were going in was quickly changed. With Sesshomaru's strong hand entwined with hers, She was pulled across the street and down a different path other than the one they were supposed to take.

"Hey! Dad said we have to go to school."

"Shut up. You want to play your games than I'll play as well." Even with her struggles, she couldn't get her hand out of his grasp. She pulled and tugged but he refused to let her go. Even with the overwhelming feeling of his hand wrapping around her own caused her heart to leap a mile high, she still was skeptical on to where she was being taken to.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't-"

"If you don't tell me now we're going to visit Kagura." The dreadful name rammed her heart and squished it flat against her chest. She paled as her legs grew incredible numb with fright.

"You wouldn't!"

Sesshomaru accentuated an evil smirk as he looked over his shoulder. "I would put up with her antics just to get what I want now tell me what you two were talking about?"

It wasn't like they had a secretive conversation that contained personal stuff but the game. She had to win this game of wit. There was nothing that she would back down from and that included their immature games. 'I'll never lose from you again Sesshomaru' is what she said from the heart and she violently shook her head.

"No way! You ignored me so I'll ignore you."

Even with school starting in 2 minutes, he proceeded down the street until they stopped at a red painted house. They walked along the cobblestone pathway, while Kagome profusely tried to run away from the dreadful house.

"Come on, don't do this! I'll tell dad that you let me skip school."

"I don't care…. Now you still have a chance to tell me."

"I'll never tell you! No way!"

Sesshomaru disappointedly shook his head and pressed the doorbell, the frightful sound echoing through the house and into Kagome's ears. Her hazel eyes widened and with brute strength she thrashed, almost prying her hand out of his grasp but the door opened. A creak of pure horror pending from the door that slowly opened revealing a twisted smile.

"Hey Aunty. How are you?" Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder as he said this, pleased at the expression his sister showed. He was aware of the annoyance he was getting himself into but this was better than his infuriating sister who would just brag on and on about her being the dominate sibling of control.

"Oh I haven't seen you two for a long time. So have you done the deed yet my dears?" Her 24-year-old aunty winked at the two and gave them both a big hug before letting them in her Victorian style home. With its beautiful paintings and many sculptures along side the wall, it was a house that you would love to always visit but not Kagome. It wasn't the fact that she hated the house or the perplexed works of art but it was her aunt that she despised, she just had no shame at all and that annoyed Kagome.

"So what brings you here? I've been waiting for you two to come hand in hand."

"We are not holding hands." Kagome pried her fingernails in Sesshomaru's arm but he still didn't let go, he just winced at the slight pain.

"Oh really. You were always the one to doubt this beautiful relationship. So do you two need love advice?"

Kagome glared. "We are not in love. We're siblings damn it!"

"Hold on now. Remember that little kiss you two shared under-"

"Oh my gosh! Don't even bring the past up aunty! Shut up already!" Her cheeks were as red as an apple. Every time her mind would be flooded with mixed emotions. There she was shouting 'I hate Sesshomaru with every fiber of my being.' Than in her head she would be squealing 'His loving fingers grasped around my hand feels absolutely arousing! I love you Sesshomaru!' That's why she hated her aunty; she knew love to well and she hated how Kagura would just spit out anything that would come to mind. She was just like Sango but served in bigger portions.

"If you two are to embarrassed to buy condoms I can buy them for you." Kagura gave both of them an angelic smile as if anything she said was the right thing to just say out loud.

With Kagome's jaw dropped and her mind in a complete mess. Sesshomaru sat Kagome down on the couch while he beamed a smile at his aunt. To bad Kagome was to dramatize by Kagura's suggestion or she would have completely fainted at the sight of the most gracious smile that Sesshomaru held.

"No aunty. We don't need anything like that. We just came for a visit."

"Is that so? Well do you two need an extra room so your parents don't find out or something?"

"No. So do you have anything to drink in this house?"

"Oh of course. I'll boil up some tea." As Kagura left to go to the kitchen, Sesshomaru's smile quickly faded as he glared at his sister who still had a dazed look in her eyes.

"So are you going to tell me or are we going to stay here."

"If I tell you, it doesn't mean you win you hear me."

"I hear you loud and clear. But you'll still be a loser like you always were. So tell me and stop being so stubborn." That smug of a smile got to her as her brows furrowed and she stood up, glancing at her aunt who came in with a tray of cups and a teakettle.

That's when a ping of an idea came to mind and Kagome glanced at her brother before jovially walking up to her aunt who set the tray down. She grabbed Kagura's hands and smiled while altering that smile into a smug of a smirk as she turn toward her brother once again.

"Oh aunty. You always said you wanted us together ever since we were children. I'm so happy that you always supported us on this relationship." Even though the things that came from her mouth was slightly true in a way, she showed no sense of worry as she fell back onto the couch right beside her brother. The glare that clearly emitted off of those gorgeous golden eyes didn't bother her at all. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, cuddling her brother like a teddy bear.

"So why don't you show me how much you love me big bro. Kiss me." Set aback by the unforeseen response, he knew the tables were turn. But he played it cool, staring into her eyes and moving closer to her. The game they both played was elevating to the point where neither of them could back down now. With there aunt staring at them blissfully, Kagome slightly moved her head back, giving Sesshomaru a chance to stop and acclaim he lost but he refused. Those lips were getting closer, her cheeks were apple-red, and her mind was clouded with happiness as well as embarrassment.

"Y-You can stop." She whispered, her eyes darting at her aunt who sat patiently.

"Tell me what you were talking about."

_Damn it. Damn it! _She couldn't move any further; if she did Kagura would notice the tension that was building in the air. Even if those lips were as tempting as hell, she pushed him away and headed out the door, cursing under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked incredulously.

"Nothing aunty. Well we better go and please don't tell my parent about this little meeting." With a confirmative nod, Sesshomaru hurriedly gathered their bags that laid beside the couch and went after his sister. It wasn't long before he caught up with her, catching every word of hatred from her lips.

"I hate you." She said sharply, her eyes sending signals of utter detestation toward him. _I love him, I can't stand it when I'm not near him and yet I'm telling him this stuff. I can't say I love you. I'm pathetic._ After walking aimlessly for about a minute, Sesshomaru lent out her bag and she took it. There eyes didn't meet for a while now but as always Sesshomaru wasn't bothered by the action. He strolled along side her, giving her no hint that he actually was worried about her.

"Why don't you hit me?"

Kagome sighed. "Shut up. I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"Why not. You don't care about me. You just said, once you get to college you'll never even dare to come back." The way she pouted, the way her eyes seem to glimmer in the sunlight and the way her voice suddenly became so gentle. For a moment he was fixated to this side of her, staring at her as if she was the only person that meant something to him. Kagome didn't fail to notice, she immediately turned away and sighed heavily.

"You're an ass. You stare at me and you don't even say anything. Stupid. Like I said before. I hate you so just leave me alone."

"You want to be alone?"

Kagome whipped around to face him again and with determined eyes she nodded. "Yes. Now go. I don't want you near me already."

Sesshomaru wasn't the type to listen to such vulgar commands but he turned and walked away. He compiled and walked along the sidewalk just like that. Not even bothering to look back, Kagome stubbornly walked away as well. That act he pulled with her aunt was embarrassing, he knew how much she hated her but he still proceeded. But it was her fault as well; because of her stubbornness she caused her brother to walk away from her.

"Why did you have to listen you idiot?" Kagome muttered. "Why don't you come back to me?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking along the pathway of her home and opening the door, she found her older brother, Bankotsu sitting at the kitchen table, sulking. Though as his jet-black eyes caught sight of Kagome, his mood instantly brightened and he stood up and hugged her tightly.

"B-Brother. Wh-What's wrong?" The vice grip was breath taking. Bankotsu was hugging her as if he was going to be gone forever but as he let go, she let out a big breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"K-Kagome. Waz up."

"Bankotsu?" His slurred speech and his constant swaying as he stood were inconceivable. But as her eyes laid upon the bottle of liquor on the table, her misleading eyes lit up with anger.

"What the hell Bankotsu. I don't care if you're older than me. You know you can't drink this stuff." Kagome tried to gather up the liquor bottles but the body that laid heavily from behind forced her to take a seat, Bankotsu's sluggish body falling from her shoulders on to her lap. His head comfortably laid on her lap, his hands folded like a pillow as he slumbered.

For some reason, Bankotsu began to mumble words. "I'm sorry." He said, his lashes fluttering but remained closed. There were tears coming from his eyes but she didn't recall what was going on in that head of his. Sadness, remorse, pain, those expression showed upon his face and the only thing that she thought was Hojo's death. Maybe he was feeling guilty or maybe she was just leading into something that was just totally wrong.

"I didn't want to kill rela-tion-ship. I'm sorry." His words confused her; his mumbles were now to the point of misunderstanding. There was no point in crying but she did, her eyes just swept with tears, her trembling fingers brushing through his hair.

"Wake up Bankotsu." His eyes fluttered and opened, searching into her hazel eyes. His intense gaze fumbled her words causing her to stay quiet. She was speechless at the sight of his piercing eyes, not daring to look away.

"I'm sorry." He cried. Though his tears were felt on her cheek, his lips placed firmly on hers. The fearsome biting of her lower lip, the smell of alcohol stinging her nose and his tongue that elaborately explored every inch of her mouth made her eyes gather tears. _Why is he doing this? _Her eyes shut tightly, the slight pain of his hand gripping her hair made utter confusion sweeping through her.

When he finally pulled away and a flush of anger coursing through her veins emitting off of her eyes instantly caught his attention. But she couldn't stay mad, those jet-black eyes that were filled with tears pained her and with a final breathe. He wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry." At that moment he collapsed in her arms and fell into unconsciousness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I love your reviews and I'm terrible sorry for not updating. But I will update tomorrow. Hehe. Well I hope you like it and I know your saying, 'Damn Kagura is fucking crazy' right but there is a reason so don't' get mad at me please. Well hoped you loved or liked it.


	6. games over, love begins?

**Hi ya. Anari01 here. Well this chapter of the story is kind of informational. I mean it is going to talk a little about there childhood together. Meaning Bankotsu/Kagome and Kagome/Sesshomaru. As you noticed Inuyasha's not here too much right well it is a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic but later on Inuyasha's going to contribute a lot to the story. So just wait for it. Well I hope you like it. **

Day came and went as the sun that once flooded the sky soon faded, illuminating a light orange sunset. The mere light flooded the room, dimming the walls softly and causing his lashes to flutter. He remained asleep, his arms tightly embracing her slender shoulders as his legs securely wrapped around her own.

Kagome just laid there, her eyes watching the orange light fading immensely slowly as day began to fall. Sesshomaru hadn't come back yet, nor did Inuyasha but that was a blessing all its own. With Bankotsu hugging Kagome so tightly, she couldn't possible explain the situation if someone had actually came in the room.

After he had fainted in her arms, she literally had to haul him up stairs and into his room. With strength draining with every step, Kagome couldn't believe she was putting such a burden on herself but as she had reached his bed. Kagome had one arm around his waist while his lifeless body leaned against her own. With his arm draped around her neck she had dropped him on the bed, gravity pulling her with him. Even with brute strength she couldn't get out of her brother's grasp so she pushed him along side the wall and laid there with him, waiting for him to get up.

Her heart had finally calmed down; the thought of his murderous hands around her had soon gone away and the past sweeping in. There were times that she had sneaked into her brother's room on a chilly stormy night, crawling under the covers and his arms around her. He was protection from any fear that had crept into her dreams when she was little. Inuyasha was to busy with his game boy and to even talk to him was a task all its own. Sesshomaru was somewhat distant when he was a child so there was no one else but Bankotsu.

He was kind, caring and the perfect brother who always watched over her. There was no job, no schoolwork, or no person who would get in his way to spend time with her. She always came first in his eyes and vise versa. She couldn't possible spend a day where Bankotsu wasn't there right beside her. They were inseparable and everyone knew that it was going to be hard for Bankotsu to choose over a college that was positioned in Kyoto, than be with her sister who lived in Tokyo.

_We maybe apart but that doesn't mean I can never talk to you or visit. _She had engraved those words in her mind, really believing the words that he had said to her that day at the airport. Tears falling, strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist and pleas escaping her lips. It was a heart wrenching moment for their mother to see but like life, they got through it. The plane left and that was it. There was no way in stopping him so she just waited patiently for him to come back.

Kagome sighed; the thought of her brother subsiding and exhaustion overcoming her thoughts as her eyes slowly fell. Just that moment of rest and the tenseness of her shoulder dropping easily, she felt arms around her tighten a bit. She figured he was just having a bad dream so she shrugged the thought away and tried to get comfortable.

"Kagome. Are you awake?"

She didn't want to answer but she breathed in deeply and said. "Yeah. Are you okay now? Does your head hurt? Do you want me to get you some water or something?"

She had attempted to push herself up but he refused and held her tightly, his face up against her neck. "I-I'm okay. I just want you here."

"….."

Speechless, she laid there with his arms locking her in place. _I want to get out of here but he'll be suspicious and kill me. Or maybe he'll just let me go if I say something. All I have to do is open my mouth._

"Bankotsu did you-"

"It's a burden for me Kagome. To have you here and seeing you again but nonetheless I'm happy. I started dating when I arrived in Kyoto, I actually have a steady girlfriend right now and I thought having her would actually make my sins go away. It helped you know, I actually thought that seeing wouldn't have any effect on me but it did."

He sat up and stared down at his sister who held bewildering eyes toward him. It was understandable but with a smile he continued, his eyes turned away from her.

"I talked with Kagura before you found me in the kitchen. I kind of understand now. Sesshomaru's quite lucky."

Dense as ever, Kagome arched an eyebrow and unnoticeable scratched the back of her head. Silence fell upon the room and she sat up, crossing her legs and searching into Bankotsu's jet-black eyes. He was oddly smiling until a door was heard down stairs and he got up, pulling Kagome off of the bed and down the corridor.

"What did you mean? Bankotsu?"

"It's odd you know. Sesshomaru is such a bitch and you-"

A growl from the kitchen was heard as Bankotsu and Kagome sat at the kitchen table. Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder with a glare that targeted right at Bankotsu. He wasn't hurt by the glare he just held a smile that gleamed right through that hellish scowl.

"What's your problem little bro?"

Sesshomaru slammed the refrigerator door and walked over to the sink. His scowl was still pointing right at Bankotsu like a shark just about ready to attack at any second.

"I heard that." Sesshomaru said resentfully.

"Admit it bro, you are a bitch, an ass, a loner, a reluctant fool, and as dens-"

"Bankotsu stop it, you two are always fighting."

"Well let me finish sis. Sesshomaru is as dense as love itself. Am I right bro or am I just a liar as you always claim to say."

Their eyes met and Kagome started to hunch in her chair as a wave of discomfort laid upon her. She had the urge to stand up and ignore the situation but she knew to well that a hurricane was going to erupt and destroy the whole kitchen. With electricity running through their eyes and erupting midway, she felt a fight was going to brew in any minute. All she had to do was count to three.

"Why are you staring at me Sesshomaru? Did that kiss we share effected you or something?"

_**1**_

"It's not that at all Bankotsu. I just couldn't help but notice how pathetic you look as to running back home. Is college too much for you?"

Bankotsu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Of course not. I've been doing great, for your information I'm passing with flying colors unlike you. I heard that not only that you failed to take care of our precious little sister, but you're falling on your own grades. You shouldn't brag about going to prestigious college when your grades are as low as your personality."

_**2**_

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and leaned up against the counter. "Really. Because I heard you found a hooker of a girlfriend spending your college tuition on clothing."

"At least I have a girlfriend. You're just to hooked up with yourself to even talk to anyone else but our sister. Do you love Kagome so much that you lack to communicate with anyone else?"

_**3**_

She didn't ignore the fact that Bankotsu had just said the despicable word love but the thundering footstep that was heading toward Bankotsu was more important right now. Kagome stepped in front of Sesshomaru whose eyes were raging with anger but he did have the right mind as to not push her away. He stopped and stared angrily at his sister.

"Don't you dare Sesshomaru. You can't fight anymore."

He showed no sense of concern as he growled. "Get out of my way or I'll force you out of my way."

"Now, now. You don't want to hurt _your_ precious Kagome do you?" Bankotsu snicker, firing Sesshomaru's anger into a blazing flame.

"W-Wait! Help me find my jacket!" The randomness of it all seemed to work. The room went quiet and eyes laid softly on her, waiting for her to explain such a cry for help. She was quivering but she stayed calm, darting her eyes at both of her brothers.

"M-My jacket. Y-Y-You know, the one that you bought me." She motioned to Bankotsu as he smiled, a devious plot coming in mind.

"Oh yeah. The one I got you for your birthday. It cost me a lot of money so don't tell me that you lost it."

"N-No of course not. I just don't know where it is." With such a stupid excuse, Kagome frantically smiled her way out of the kitchen and into the living.

"Who cares about that jacket? It's fucking ugly anyways." Sesshomaru stated.

"It was better than that necklace that you gave her. I don't ever see her wearing it, what a shame." As the reply struck him, Bankotsu instantly saw an emotion that was never spotted on his brother before. It was pleasing to see Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit as if he was jealous. Though as he started to make his way upstairs, Bankotsu put his plan into action.

"Check in the closet Kagome? It might be in there."

Kagome shook her head. "No way. You know how much I hate that closet. Hey! Sesshomaru! Can you check in the closet for me?"

Ascending the staircase, Sesshomaru stopped in his place and scowled at his sister. "Tell Bankotsu to do it. Idiot."

"No! You're the one who brang me to Kagura's house now you pay for it and look for my jacket you loser."

Sesshomaru could have sworn there was a striking tone of command in her voice. But the moment where he walked away from Kagome before did give him chills. Emotions were running through him like a set of waves. He had spent his whole time at the park thinking of that moment. Worrying about all the 'what ifs' and 'whys'. _What if Kagome didn't get home safe? What if she got hurt and I'm not there to save her? Why didn't I be a stubborn bastard and followed her? _

Now that Kagome was right in front of him as safe as anyone could be, Sesshomaru didn't want to refuse her anymore. He stomped down the stairs as if he was mad and went to the so-called terrifying living room closet.

It was a large walk in closet with loads of clothing, shelves full of boxes and various other items. He looked and went through the racks of clothing, trying to find her pink jacket but it wasn't anywhere in sight. Sesshomaru grew frustrated and curled his hand into a fist.

"I can't find it you dork."

Kagome stood out side of the door, and peered in. "Keep looking. I swear, mom put it in there."

"Damn you're such a pain. Look for the damn thing yourself." He switched off the light and made his way out. Kagome didn't want this to happen, now that her jacket was missing, she had to find it. So she pushed Sesshomaru in the closet.

"Find it! You have to!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Fuck you. I don't take commands I give them now move."

"Hell no! Look for it." She wasn't aware that she was in the closet but she sure didn't care. She held her defenses and was able to keep Sesshomaru in the closet for about a minute but she could feel that he was growing impatient.

"Look for my Jacket!"

"No! Now move!"

Shut up! Find it or I'll-"

**Slam!**

Darkness was all she saw and she fell to her knees, her hands covering her ears. It was silent for a while and Sesshomaru started to feel around for the switch and when he did, he winced at the harsh brightness that struck his eyes.

"Kagome?" She was nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru walked down the end of the closet and that's where he found her. With her eyes closed and her arms huddling herself into a ball, she stayed quiet in the corner as she covered herself with the dusty blanket that she found. "Get up Kagome. Stop acting like a child before-"

The tears that streaked her face caught him by surprise. He did know that she was afraid of this closet but that was when she was a child. She should have grown out of that fear by now. The reasoning of her fear was unknown but he sighed as he got on one knee.

"Kagome." He softly said. "Let's just get out of here. Okay."

Her tearful eyes opened revealing beautiful hazel eyes. This whole soft side of her was intriguing nonetheless cute. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and slowly led her to the door. This whole part of her reminded him of the old days where she use to talk so kindly but now, she directed that kindness to only Bankotsu which made him green with envy.

While he got the bitch side of her, Bankotsu got the side of her that Sesshomaru admired so much. It was true that he only talked to her and only her, he could have been the most popular guy in school but he never made the effort of being so social. So he made up with it by just speaking with his sister. Even if it was going to end up in a big tirade of screams and arguments, he just didn't care but all this talk about love. It really didn't occur to him that he maybe…

"What the fuck?" Turning the doorknob and pulling it, he started to furiously knock on the door. "Hey! Bankotsu open this door!" No response. He listened for a little while and he only got a slammed door._ He fucking left us in here. _After realizing that Bankotsu wasn't in the house, Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to weep on the floor. He had no patience for this; he stared at Kagome with anger. _Always crying for nothing. _

"Stop it already. It's just a closet."

"Y-You don't understand." She sobbed. "Just g-get me out…please."

His eyes widened and he quickly crouched down like a cat, lifting her down cast chin. "What did you say?"

"I-I don't care about this game. Y-Y-You win okay. I don't care anymore. Just get me out." She was actually serious. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that she had just said that but he sat down and stared into her eyes filled with tears. It wasn't the fact that she was crying that made him feel so bliss but the fact that she had crumbled. The side of her that was so competitive and intolerable now sat here crying in front of him.

With a hand under her chin and the other roughly on her shoulder, he pulled her into a kiss. Sesshomaru never knew her; he never had the opportunity to spend time with her because of that bastard of a brother, Bankotsu. She picked that bastard over him, she chose to spend time with him while Sesshomaru stayed in his room alone. Even with the likelihood of wanting to be with her, Sesshomaru was declined by the actions she had presented to him.

Swearing, cussing, even anger always took hold of the both of them but with this kiss his whole body weakened and he was succumb by this one moment. With her lips as still as ever, he slanted his head in an angel, his lips gently coaxing her mouth to open. She didn't compile, her eyes were wide open from complete shock.

"I hate you so much." Sesshomaru whispered between kisses. "Your such an idiot. I can't believe I'm doing this." His hands grasped hers, holding them tightly as her tears slipped from her cheek and onto his fingertips. _Why am I doing this? _His tongue found its way between her lips, licking her teeth. _I made a promise. _The pleasure, the taste of her lips finally moving with his every touch. His fingertips, dragging slowly up her arm and their breaths erotically mingling as their kisses became deeper. _A sister. She's my sister but I can't…I can't just let her go unless… _

A click of the door caught Sesshomaru's attention. He pushed her sister away and placed a hand on his mouth, Inuyasha revealing before them as he opened the door. Sesshomaru ignored his little brother's questioning and pushed passed him, his hand still cupped over his lips. "This isn't going any further." He mumbled as he ascended the stairs.

"This is going to stop." Sesshomaru slammed the door to his room, leaning up against it and slowly sinking to the floor. He stressfully dragged his hand into his silver locks and curled it into a fist. "I'm a fool."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Here you go. Yep another kiss. So sweet. I'm like smiling crazy even though I knew this was going to happen. Hehe. Well siblings in love is going great so far. I'm getting great ideas for this so stick around okay thankies. Well I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews. There sweet. Makes me really happy. :huggies:


	7. Inuyasha debut, that bastard

It was awkward for the past 3 days; Kagome never saw those golden eyes glance towards her with that same coldness. The anger was still there but he refused to talk to her, to help her with little household chores or to even acknowledge she was there. Her heart raced every time they were in the same area together or if his voice was hear. The melancholy expression that emitted upon her face spread through her whole body and into the room like a virus.

Sango even felt the remorseful vibe when Kagome sat ever so quietly beside her in the classroom. With long dragged sighs and eyes of wonderment, Sango couldn't possible guess what was wrong with her. But for now she ignored it, giving Kagome some time to recollect her thoughts.

The days seemed to go the same for her, the dragging of her feet as she slowly walked home, the utmost sadness of the sky as it rained heavily above her, even the heavy atmosphere that weighed upon her shoulder. Shit was it a mess, she loved those lips, she loved the way his tongue aroused her body and caused her fingertips to tremble with pleasure. It was stupid, how can love be so difficult? It makes you want to die inside when you don't receive those feelings of affection. It makes the blood in your body want to gush out, making your mind forget about this love and focus on the pain that gripped you so tightly.

Kagome was drenched from head to toe, her eyes dazed from the thoughts that haunted her mind. The thoughts of never having to talk to Sesshomaru was heart wrenching…even if it was just to insult her or to argue, she just wanted to hear his voice again.

There was nothing in her right mind that could push these feelings away so she walked aimlessly through the streets. While everyone was running for cover she appreciated the ice-cold feeling that coursed through every inch of her body.

The rain didn't let down. When she finally realized where she was, she was absolutely lost. The neighborhood wasn't recognizable but the place looked ritzy. With its 3 story houses and big front yards she couldn't possible have the slightest clue where she was going or where she was going to end up but she proceeded down the streets.

_He couldn't love me he couldn't possible love me. It's a sin. If only he wasn't my brother than I would have told him a long time ago how much I care about him. It hurt so much keeping these feeling locked up. Why did he have to be my brother?_

The numbing feeling in her knees weakened her. She fell and leaned herself up against the cement wall, watching the rain pour down her fingertips. The drops of rain reflected her heart, how it would fade out once the clouds would disappear. Affection was the clouds and her love would fade ever so quickly once the sun came out. But like water it repeats again, a whole new day of raindrops and a whole new day where love can bloom again. But no one was the right one; no one could ever replace Sesshomaru. No one.

She sat there on the cement, shivering profusely as the rain lightened a bit. She couldn't see far due to the weather but when headlights peeked through the fog and shined upon her, she strained to see what it was. The car wasn't something she saw or recognized before so she expected it to pass right by but it came to a screeching halt, startling her.

The door opened, her eyes set upon a dark figure that walked in front of the beaming lights. It walked toward her, her eyes widening every step the figure took forward. Just than she felt panicked but exhaustion over took her, giving her a lack of energy to react. Her vision was blurry due to the tears that had unnoticeable gathered in her eyes. There was this whole vibe around her, telling her that death was the only way. She prayed that this figure was some kind of psychopath wanting to kill her. But unfortunately she was undoubtedly wrong.

"You stupid damn idiot. I told you to come straight home didn't I?"

"S-S-Sesshomaru?"

His warm hand laid upon her cheek as his eyes searched into her own. "Of course it's me you damn brat. Hurry up. I'll yell at you later." He put a jacket over her shoulders and carried her toward the car, placing her in the back of the car and following moments later. Sitting next to her, he cradled her into his arms as he attempted to transfer his body heat upon her icy cold skin.

"You can drive now you fucker." Sesshomaru commanded angrily.

"But you two look so cute huddled like that." Bankotsu smiled devilishly as he peered in the rearview mirror.

"Shut up and drive."

"What ever you say little bro." The warm arms wrapped around her caused her to sink her face into his chest, feeling the heat that emitted off of his body and the heart beat that sounded. For days she wanted to hear his voice, to touch his skin and to see those eyes that she deeply fell in love with. But with this moment, it would only lead to disaster. After this… what was going to happen? Is she going to have Sesshomaru hate her again or maybe something worse? If their parents found out about this whole situation than Sesshomaru would be the one to receive whatever punishment her father would think up.

"Brother." Kagome whispered, her words muffled a bit.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru gently pushed her away from him and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking at her hazel eyes that spilt out tears. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I'm just sorry okay. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize idiot. Just don't be so stupid as to come home late again."

"I never meant that." She shook his hands off of her shoulders and fell upon her chest, gathering in the warm heat. "I'm sorry for my sins." She whispered, holding onto Sesshomaru's waist tightly. For all these years she had gone to church, got on her knees and prayed for forgiveness. For all these years she had tried to succumb the erg to prevent the words 'I love you' to escape her lips, just praying that he would always be there by her side. But now that college was coming near and separation was brewing in between the two of them, these words were just at the tip of her tongue, wanting to spit out.

_I just want to know how he really feels. _She thought as a hand was felt gliding through her wet hair. The feeling was comforting, easing her shoulders little by little but she heard Sesshomaru's heart beat hastening, causing her to worry.

"Kagome. That kiss…" He whispered making sure Bankotsu was not able to hear. "It was a mistake. Don't hold it so dearly in your mind got it. It was a simple kiss nothing you should concern yourself about. You're my sister, we share those kinds of kisses in occasions but it's nothing else all right? Do you understand? It's nothing else but having a kiss on the cheek and it's not going to happen again."

"I-I" As his heart slowed down, hers sped up exponentially. She couldn't speak and the lack of oxygen that she refused to breath in was making her mind haze.

"Kagome, it's just like that one time on Christmas. When you were 7 and we kissed under the mistletoe. Every one saw us but thought nothing of it because were siblings. So just like that the kiss we shared in the closet was nothing."

_His words cut so deeply. I just want to die. _ Her arms loosened around him, the mere pain taking away her subtle breath. She would have pulled away if it wasn't for his hand that stroked her hair contently. Though with his eyes directed out side of the passing scenery, Kagome took this chance to lightly gaze unnoticeable on to those golden hues. Those eyes were the one that made these feelings caress her heart so profoundly. But those same eyes were the ones that made Kagome realize that this wasn't going to work.

"I understand brother. I truly understand."

As the car stopped, Kagome had no need of Sesshomaru's help to get out of the car. She walked under the light patter of rain and into the kitchen, her damped hair causing water to trail behind her. The unforgivable words painted clearly in her heart had made her decide that everything to live for, everything to appreciate in this world was nothing she was interested in.

_I'm sorry Sesshomaru._ She made her way in her room, the sound of the faint argument in the kitchen flooding the room, causing a smile to cross her lips. The ringing of her brothers arguing again was refreshing to hear. It gave her a sense of relief as she searched through her drawers and held a knife firmly in her hands.

_Maybe not death but a sense to forget. _She fell to her knees as blood dressed and dripped down the cold lethal metal. Not only was this feeling redundant but it also was shameful nonetheless it did make her mind wonder elsewhere.

She prepared for another slash but her attention was brought to the door as it opened. The disregard of the door being unlocked had not come into mind until Sesshomaru walked in and locked the door behind him, an expression of confusion in his eyes.

"What the hell Kagome." Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist that contained the knife and snatched it away from her, throwing it across the room. "Didn't I tell you not to do this? Didn't I!"

"Stop yelling at me." She said quietly.

"Shut up! Damn it Kagome I told you…Do you want to die you fucking idiot!" Sesshomaru wrenched the blanket off of her bed and wrapped it tightly around her arm. He couldn't think of what to do, he just held her arm as tightly as possible. There was anger evident in his eyes but worry over powered those negative feelings. Just the sight of blood and Sesshomaru felt dizzy, he hated the looking at it. But even with the red liquid soaking through the thin sheets he still held it in place, the blood staining his hands.

"I want to die." Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's trembling hands as her eyes hazily averted from looking at the worry that her brother held for her.

"Are you stupid? Just shut up."

"I just want to go away." Her whispers gave Sesshomaru a sense of discomfort. The undeniable feeling of tears stung his eyes, refusing to spill. Just her pale skin was something he didn't want to see.

"Kagome just shut up."

"It hurts to much. Why can't you leave me alone brother?"

"Shut up."

"Why can't you go to college and leave me alone to die?"

"Damn it! Shut up!" The tears that streaked his face fell upon Kagome's hand, slipping between her fingertips. Even her eyes widened and her lips weren't able to move, preventing her to speak. These lips, those warm enticing lips placed on her own pressed deeply, shutting her up for good. Every inch of her body wanted to push him away but she didn't. She just had this feeling of wanting but also she had this feeling of worry. Kagome just didn't want to get abandoned again.

_The kiss was nothing._

His words kept running through her mind. Love wasn't supposed to feel like this, love wasn't supposed make your thoughts lead to death. This wasn't going to work but Kagome wanted his touch, wanted every inch of his lips. For now she kissed him deeply, not caring of the consequences in the end. This moment was a moment she wanted to last forever.

He broke away, his eyes staring contently into hers until he embraced her tightly. "Don't do this anymore."

Tears trickled down her cheek. "Don't ignore me." She stuttered. "Don't leave me."

He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. They were siblings but he kissed her lightly on the lips, not wanting to question these feelings he held so deeply inside him. Jealousy would creep in him every time a man talked to her, anger would grip him so tightly when Bankotsu would lay his lips on her but he knew why…he knew why these feelings were seeping into him. But he just didn't want to categorize it as love.

There can't be love when this relationship was too much of a forbidden feeling but who said Sesshomaru cared what people thought.

"I won't leave you. Just promise me you won't do this again all right? Just promise me you'll stay beside me." This side of him was baffling but with a nod of understanding that came from his sister, he smiled and an embrace following moments later. "I love you Kagome."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_I love you Kagome._

With his ear pressed up against the wall, Inuyasha moved away from it. He was caught off guard as he fell off of his bed and landed on his back. That voice belonged to Sesshomaru, there was no doubt in his mind but he just didn't want to believe it. He stared at the white ceiling for a couple of minutes, trying to think of a logical way of those words that came out of his brother's mouth.

"This can't be. He would never be that stupid." Inuyasha bolted upright. "I have to find out. I have to keep an eye on them."

He bit his thumb and cringed at the metal picture of his sister kissing Sesshomaru. It was wrong; damn it was purely weird just thinking of that. He wouldn't be caught dead doing something so stupid. The consequences were absolutely catastrophic if his parents found out but Inuyasha really didn't care.

"That bastard can get kicked out of this house for all I care." Inuyasha said distastefully. He hated Sesshomaru with every fiber of his being and wanted him to get his ass kicked out of this house as soon as possible. Go off to college or being forbidden forever from coming back to the house, which ever the reason was he really didn't care. As long as he was out of his sight.

Inuyasha despised Sesshomaru so much that he put up with Miroku's constant conversations about how much he loved this girl named Sango, just to get away from him. If he didn't have Miroku's house to congregate in than he would literally go crazy. Just looking at his brother made him sick to his stomach.

"Fucking bastard. I'll destroy him. He'll finally fall to his knees for what he has done to me." His nails dug deeply into the palm of his hands as he gritted his teeth. "I'll avenge you Kikyo. I promise."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What's with the happy mood Kagome. Something happened at home or something?"

"Kind of. I don't know I'm just happy."

Sango poked Kagome in the shoulder and raised a brow. "Yeah right. Tell me, what happened?"

"Nothing. Well we have P.E. next period so do you want to go to class or what?" The two girl's marched through the crowds of people in the hallway. Thanks to some idiot who painted both the boy's and the girl's locker rooms with obscene pictures and words, the locker room was being repainted. So with that, everyone had to change in separate classrooms that were available. With one empty classroom for the boys' and one for the girl's it was a great set up which worked for everyone.

"It's nothing okay." Kagome assured her.

"I'm just glade your finally not sulking so much. So guess what happened to me today."

Kagome sighed at the angered tone in her voice and said displeasingly. "What happened?"

"Well you know that bastard Miroku. He fucking can't get his hands off I swear. If he touches me again I'm going to kill that bastard."

Kagome chuckled. "Maybe he likes you. Have you thought of that?"

"Don't play with me. I hate him, he's never going near these lips." Sango glided her way into the classroom and as she did the summoning bell sounded. The two of them waited until all the girls in the class were presented before they started to change.

" So are you going to tell me why your so happy or what? Did Sesshomaru licked your tonsils or something jezz." Even if it was a joke, Kagome couldn't believe how Sango could always hit the mark so accurately. Though she didn't say anything but smile, kicking Sango in the shin.

"Shut up. People are around you."

"Damn your so annoying. What ever Kagome, stop standing around and change before you get in trouble again."

"It's not my fault I put on my P.E. clothes slower than all of you. I just get kind of off track because of you."

"Don't blame me for your lack of attention. Why, are you that stupid that you can't talk and change your clothes at the same time."

Kagome ignore Sango and sat on the table, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I'm just tired okay. Just let me sit here for a while." As girls came and went, it wasn't to long until Sango was done changing and went out herself. There she was, all by herself as she lazily got to her bag and took off her shirt. She knew she was going to be punished with 3 laps of running but all she responded was a big 'oh well'. As long as she was running, it was way better than dodge ball.

"10 minutes of changing. A new record for me." She said proudly, slipping on her gray t-shirt. Even with the quiet atmosphere, it was soon to be interrupted as a click of the door sounded and grabbed her attention. It was about time when some one always came in the room and pestered her to hurry up.

She let out a sigh, her eyes faced toward the wall. "I'm coming okay. Jezz I can't change without having to be bothered."

The girl didn't make a sound and Kagome expected to hear a door closing indicating that the girl had left but nothing. Footsteps approached her from behind and arms wrapped around her, causing to thrash.

"Relax Kagome it's me." She reframed from moving as lips trailed down her neck and onto her cheek.

"You know, you can get in trouble. Not only that you're not in the class but you're going to get suspended because of your obscene actions you're presenting."

Kagome was lifted and she sat on the desk, staring lovingly in his eyes. "Stop killing your self with those big words. I'm worried you're going to choke on them. You know you're that much of an idiot."

"Fuck you Sesshomaru." She said sincerely, gently kissing him on the lips.

"Now that's better. I like that language much more." Instead of being gentle, Sesshomaru roughly placed his lips onto hers. Demanding her to open her mouth but she pushed away.

"Stop. You have to get out before someone sees us."

"No way. I hate it that I can't kiss you." Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile placed on her face and preceded with the deep kisses. She didn't know that one simple kiss could lead to all of this. About a week has passed and this relationship of brother and sister increased so quickly that it was hard for Kagome to catch up.

With worry placed on her, Kagome would have to always restrain Sesshomaru at home, in the streets and even at school. His lips craved for her so badly that he didn't even give a damn about his surroundings, he lunged for her and kissed her. Though the secret was still kept, no one suspected them of this love they had for each other thanks to Kagome's quick thinking and negotiation.

His tongue licked every corner of her mouth, wanting more and more of her but she pushed him away. The action was to rough, she didn't care how much she loved him, she had limits of her own and she sure wasn't going to let Sesshomaru take over. Giving him a glare before wiping her mouth, she hopped off of the table.

"Get out Sesshomaru. I'm warning you."

Grabbing her chin and smiling, he laughed. "You're warning me. Really? What makes you think I'm going to listen?"

" Shut up before I tell the teacher. Got it?"

"No, I don't get it. If you tell than I'll tell them how I was quenching your thirst."

She raised a brow. "My thirst?"

"I know you was begging for me so I came."

The first thing she had notice ever since this whole 'I love you' confession was that Sesshomaru was opening up more. But instead of a hopeless romantic, Sesshomaru was letting loose a smart-ass that demanded to get what he want. That whole smile he held once caused her to have butterflies in her stomach but now it was to malicious to look at.

"Don't make me laugh. Please get out Sesshomaru. I don't want to get in trouble all right?"

"No. It's not all right. I want a kiss. A real one at that."

Kagome glanced at the clock and glared back at him. "Someone's going to come in to check on me. Get out."

"Like I care. The faster you kiss me, the faster I'll-" Kagome curled her fingers around the front of his shirt and pulled him down to a kiss. With a quick peck on the lips she detached their lips and pushed him out the door. He didn't even have a chance to reply, he was thrown out of the door within seconds but it did bring a smile on his face.

He couldn't remember a time where he felt so…well so happy. It was weird to have a smile on his face but anger quickly replaced it in a matter of seconds.

"What were you doing in there?"

Sesshomaru had no patience for this pest right in front of him. He was feeling blissful for the first time in his life but with this bastard blocking his way, he just couldn't help but glare.

"None of your damn business."

"I'm going to find out what you're up to. There's something going on and I'm going to make sure I find out." Inuyasha stood his ground. Those intimidating eyes made chills run down his spine but Inuyasha clenched a fist. Breathing in deeply before taking a step toward his older brother. "If anything, I'm going to expose any secret you maybe hiding and use it against you. You're going to pay for Kikyo's death." With an intentional hit to the shoulder, Inuyasha walked right passed him.

Sesshomaru paid no mind to Inuyasha's threat as he walked through the corridor. Though he knew that he had to not only keep his eyes out for the bastard but also make sure his parent's doesn't find out about this love he shared for his own sister.

"Damn it." He involuntarily muttered, streaking his fingers through his silver hair. Now this whole Kikyo business was coming up in his face. She died, that was it and he had nothing to do with her death. She was suicidal from the start and now he was getting blamed for the self-inflicted death she put upon herself. Trouble was coming fast and all he could do was try and play through it, hoping for the best outcome to this forbidden feeling called love.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

See I made Inuyasha such a bastard in this fic. Sorry for that you Inuyasha lovers. Hehe. Well Naraku's still in play for a bad guy so don't forget about him. Oh and I made this brother sister love go quicker. I just felt like it would be more funnier with them all secretive about the relationship. So next chapter will have a lot of stuff so stay tuned and thanks all you readers for sticking by my story. Love you all.


	8. Another bitch in the family

Her fingers curled tightly around his track suite, thrusting her arms violently outward to avoid his lips. "Stop it Sesshomaru. Someone will see." The sound of a subtle growl coming from his lips were expected from an impatient man like Sesshomaru but she stood her ground, her back pushed up against the railing as Kagome continued to turn her head away.

"You're stubborn." Was all he could say.

"Stubborn? Me? Are you serious, you are the one that's stubborn. Can't you wait till we get home or something?"

"If I wait till we get home, I won't control myself if I get you in a bed."

Kagome's cherry-colored cheeks turned redder by the second. His breath was felt upon her face, the fingers around his white jacket growing weak.

"You're stupid." His magnificent features showed clearly behind hazed eyes. His face drew closer with every steady breath she took.

This was expected, every time she would step out of the house this would always happen but she still wasn't use to such a thing. She loved him but these actions held her back for some apparent reason.

Though those dreamy golden eyes that her attention was fixed on had already closed once there lips touched and the jolt of surprise strangling her heart as well as her throat. The moment was breath-taking, so breath-taking that Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away and started to cough uncontrollable.

"I-I told you not to kiss me." She coughed a few times and smiled sweetly with faint anger blended right in.

"Forgot to breath again. Didn't I tell you to breath from your nose." He shoved his hand deep into his pocket as he slightly bent forward, his fingertip laid upon Kagome's nose.

"Shut up! You took me by surprised you idiot." Turning on her heals, Kagome started to jog down the asphalt with Sesshomaru chasing after her. The first so-called date they ever planned had to be normal but not to normal as to lead to suspicions, so there they were.

Sweat dripping down their chin, their legs cramping a bit and a yawn escaping Sesshomaru's lips. 6:00 in the morning was where there date has started but running was beyond Sesshomaru's desire. He hated the idea of waking up so damn early and worst, running in the park but that smile got to him as usual so he caved.

Shesshomaru could admit that he have gotten a little softer now that everything was out in the open. In truth, the only one that knew about this loving relationship was his self, Kagome and God. Kagome had always insisted to go to church every Sunday, changing a lot in Sesshomaru's schedule. Not like there was something he had planned but still...

"So what? The church." He monotonously said between gasps of air.

"Of-Course. Do you think it's open?"

"Maybe I'll be lucky and it won't be open." With the harsh tone in his voice, Kagome couldn't help but put a frown on her face. It was hard enough to have this Sin of love for your own brother drowning her with worry but now. This hateful tone coming from her lover was like a bolder crushing her right from above. She couldn't even put on a smile to hide such disappointment.

Noticing her remorseful eyes, Sesshomaru stopped her in place. His golden eyes meeting with brown. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what your praying about but for you to always insist on going, it must be important. So I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize." Shrugging his hand away, She started to jog but the attempt was futile once a hand wrapped around her arm and stopped her once again.

"Hey. Just listen. It's not like I'm annoyed by the things you do but I am annoyed by this void your building around you." Kagome had involuntarily stepped back once Sesshomaru attempted to pull her into a kiss. It wasn't like the chance wasn't there, he could have forcibly kissed her once again. Though he remained staring in her eyes, the gaze of gold threatening to give her a sense of guilt.

"This is what I mean. There is no one for miles who would see us but you insist on moving away. Just kiss me for once."

Her eyes cautiously searched the park. " I don't know. I just-"

"I hate it!" Her hair flowed loosely behind as he pulled her into his arms. "I hate it that we're siblings. I hate it that you restrain yourself because I'm your brother. I understand why you do that but can't you push that label away for once and reframe yourself from worrying of what others think. If I had my way I would always kiss you in school every time I get the chance but I don't just because I know how you feel about this whole thing."

It was passionate, his words cut deeply but it was true. Every single word was from his heat and Kagome could tell he had replayed those words in his head for a long time now. Her fingers dug into his jacket, helplessly clinging to him with every fiber of her being. _I love him. I love him so much but there's so much doubt holding me back._

With the bird's blissfully chirping and the gentle breeze brushing against the grass. The hands that cupped his cheeks and those moist, voluptuous lips pressed against his own was at the peak of immense pleasure. His hand's were securely fastened on her hips as Kagome's fingers slowly yet smoothly glided across his cheek, through his hair and finally meeting with each other.

The split dose of exotic desire caused her arms to loosely drape over his shoulder, there lips continuously reattaching itself until they finally began to fight for dominance. There tongues clashed and as always, just like her smile, Sesshomaru gave in and followed her ever movement, reacting to her light moans and the way her warm body pressed up against his own.

_This is so difficult. _With the morning run, she felt dizzy from the quick gasps and lack of oxygen. He wasn't giving in though, he was full of energy and the tight grip around her waist indicated the refusal of stopping anytime soon. There was a slight chance that she was going to push him away once again but the phone that rang loudly in Sesshomaru's pocket had done the work for her.

He grumbled as he departed their lips and shoved his hand into his pocket. "Who's this?" He said. To angry to look at the caller ID.

"Hey who is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome was a bit worried at the angered look in his eyes, causing her to cling on to his sleeve. "Sesshomaru what's wrong?"

Ignoring Kagome, his hand gripped the phone tightly. "We'll be there. I don't know what you're doing here but if you're going to give me some bull shit and-"

Silence again and an even more annoyed look arching at his brow. "Sessho-" Kagome took a step back as he thrown the cell phone to the ground and his breathing grew haste with anger.

"Come on. We're going." Whisked violently down the asphalt, he dragged her toward the side walk. His frustration gave Kagome a hint of worry. It wasn't because of the tightening grip that caused her to wince a lot but that expression. The undoubted expression of worry as well as fear hidden beyond those angered eyes.

"Who was that?"

Sesshomaru averted his gaze away from her. "Dad."

"Well, what did he wanted?"

That gripping pain made another wince befall of her eyes as he looked over his shoulder, pure hate evident. " Shippo's coming back from America."

"I don't know why your so mad. That's great. Our 6 year-old little cousin is so cute and full of energy. You don't have to be so disheartening as to say it like that."

"Are you stupid Kagome! He's coming back here to live with us!" With his quickened pace, Kagome couldn't possible think of a reason why Sesshomaru would hold so much hate. She was trying to keep up with him but it seemed like Sesshomaru was dragging her than leading.

"I don't get it. Sesshomaru stop yelling and please explain it to me."

"Damn it. Get it through your thick skull, if Shippo's living with us, who do you think is going to be with him?"

Not wanting to anger him again she thought long and hard about it. "Um- his parents."

"Wrong! Guess again!"

"H-His grandmother."

"Wrong again!" With frustration, he stopped and roughly grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes locked with hers.

"Who is the one person that could get me this angry other than Bankotsu! Who is the only person who tries to fucking get you as far away from me as possible! Who the fuck gives me this much stress just hearing his name?! Think!"

"S-Sesshomaru. You're scaring me. Please calm down."

Just when her eyes were gathering tears, Sesshomaru slowly regain his self and leaned his head upon her shoulder. It was cold, his hands felt numb as he finally uncurled his fingers. Though those fingers found their way upon her cheek, his head still upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But Hiten can get the best of me you know. Ever since we were children he's just been-"

"I know. Don't worry okay. You've already stolen my heart so why worry? Don't you trust me?"

Grumbles were all that came from him as the hand against her cheek grabbed a hold of her wrist. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's the game I don't trust."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" The child jumped into her arms and her feet twirled as Shippo swung lightly off of the floor. With both heels fastened on the kitchen floor, Shippo grinned from ear to ear. The energetic thrill that burst out of him always brought Kagome to smile even if she was down. Something about Shippo always lightened her day but his brother on the other hand, darkened Sesshomaru's mood.

"It's on!" Shippo shouted, running to the living room and diving into the couch.

"What's on?"

"The cartoon Kagome. My favorite cartoon."

Sesshomaru watched with glaring eyes as Kagome made her way to the living room. It wasn't to long for those blood dripping eyes to target his 16 year-old cousin Hiten. He was just like Bankotsu, always smirking delightedly at his anger but Hiten was 10 times worse. He just had those pitch black eyes that tried as hard as he could to pry deep into him, finding anything that would cause Sesshomaru to get as mad as ever.

"So how is it Sesshomaru? Hope you're doing great?"

"What are you doing here?" He quickly got to the point, his eyes following as Hiten took a seat.

"I told you didn't I. I'm staying here for a month while Shippo's living with you. Got no school back in America, vacation."

"So you had to come here."

"You make my visit sound bothersome. I just wanted to see how my family in Japan was doing. You don't need to sound so upset you know."

Sesshomaru glanced at the smile that Kagome presented, her eyes glued to the TV. That one smile seemed to lightened him but at that split second, a chair was heard. The ear-shattering screeching of wood upon the marble tiles caused a tight fist to form in Sesshomaru's hand.

"I get it." He laughed. "You're worried because you thought I came here to see Kagome. Well your right. I'm here to see her and maybe convince your parents to bring her with me to America. Sounds great huh?"

Everything in his being wanted to grab the bitch by the shirt and take a swing at his face but all he did was take a step forward. His head hung toward the ground, his silver hair hiding his face that had nothing but hatred toward him.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru are you crying? Are we going to go back to old times again Sesshy-Chan." Hiten leaned back, the step Sesshomaru took forward didn't faze him at all. He just stared on, bracing himself for a suspected blow.

"You're so dead you bas-"

"Sesshomaru!"

Both men looked toward Kagome and Shippo. Sesshomaru had immediately stopped at the sound of Kagome's voice and that intrigued Hiten a bit. A brow raised once the hand that gripped Hiten's shirt loosened and Sesshomaru refusing the invite of a fight.

"Can't hit me Sesshomaru? It didn't stop you before you know. What's the difference if Kagome tries to stop you. You always ignored it so what's wrong now? Hit me I dare you."

"Sesshomaru please don't fight." Kagome's eyes widened. He just stood there, debating whether he should listen or proceed to what he was going to do. It was either take the hit and have Kagome be angry at him or listen to her and demand for an equal pleasure later on. (So guess what our ill-tempered Sesshomaru chose.)

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said with the utmost worry.

Golden eyes peeked behind silver-locks until he stressfully brushed them away and walked right out of the kitchen, looking over his shoulders as he ascended the staircase. Beyond words was all that struck him as Hiten sat there, his eyes widened at the action. _What the hell just happened?_

Hiten's mind went back to the old days. Those days where blood dragged down the corner of his lips and a bruised eye followed suite the next day. Sesshomaru's hands were all the cause of this brutal battering but it wasn't like Hiten didn't encourage him. Just say the only thing that enlightened him was those piercing venomous eyes that demanded for blood.

" Why are you causing trouble Hiten?"

The gentle voice that broke his train of thought had made him look toward her. "What ever do you mean Kagome?"

"Stop it Hiten. If you're going to stay here, don't cause Sesshomaru any trouble. I don't want you to ruin his day all the time."

"But Kagome-"

"No! You can't do that anymore. I always stood out of the way when we were kids but not now. I'm not-"

Choked by the sudden screech of a chair, Kagome gulped. Hiten stood their, his eyes shaded with darkness and a smile plastered on his lips. That bitter image of hatred he displayed had not concerned Shippo as he continued to watch TV but Kagome was out of breath. She started to shake profusely as those once calm light brown eyes widened in pure terror.

"I don't want to tell on you Kagome." His voice was calm but dangerous. "I don't want to hurt you." That pure sweetness of it all didn't fool her. That tone was only leading to trouble and she knew it. Her fingers tightened around the arm rest, this feeling of pain seeping into her heart once again.

_I can't look at him. I-I'm- _Memories of prayers from her past started to flood her mind. _I don't want to have this sin in me! _Her heart beat had grew in speed but her breath refuse to escape her.

"It's time to pay up Kagome." He whispered. Once he laid a hand gentle upon her shoulder, those pitch black eyes watched those frightened expression that he came to know so well. "It's time to start this little game Kagome because if you don't follow along, I'll be forced to ruin you and little Sessho-chan.


	9. The past of misunderstanding

**The past of misunderstanding**

The grains of sand between her toes gave her a sense of discomfort. She had blue slippers on and she looked down, frowning. "Yucky." She whined, sitting on the sand and taking off her slippers one after the other. The crashing sea at the near by cliff lightened her eyes with amazement but she couldn't enjoy it to well.

She pressed her finger against her toes, rubbing vigorously until all the sand was gone. "The little sand... lays upon my hand...I can not stand... because of the sand." She hummed the little tune until she finally put on her slippers and began to walk to the cliffs which was named Yoru.

Dark, mysterious and the cause of many teenage death who only sought comfort. If you wanted to die quickly you would go there, lead your way right to Yoru. It was a sign where light faded and the draped darkness takes hold of you until you jump off that cliff and find your way in hell.

"Sessho-Kun! Hito-Kun!" Kagome waved her hands in the air and the boys who sat near the ocean waiting for her immediately stood up at the sound of her voice. They were obviously mad at each other again by the distance apart they were from each other and the glaring expression on Sesshomaru's face. Kagome slowed her pace once she had reached the two boys and the smile on her face faded.

"You took forever." Sesshomaru said cruelly as he looked at the sand between his fingertips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to brother."

"Don't say sorry Kagome. Sesshy-chan's just a big baby because he had to spend 5 minutes alone with me. Dummy. You're always glaring and it makes your sister sad." 8 year old Hiten stuck out his tongue once he caught Sesshomaru's attention. The thunder of pure hatred between them sparked midway and Kagome couldn't help but nervously laugh and stared on.

"Shut up! What I say to my sister isn't none of your business. Idiot." Sesshomaru retorted.

"I'm telling your mom that you said the _bad word_ you juvenile delinquent."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment but didn't get the chance to say anything. Hiten's laughter broke him off in that split second. The hair on his neck stood on edge. He always did despise the way his cousin laughed at him.

"I bet you don't know what that means huh? Dumb Sessy-chan's always have to look so confused."

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru warned. His hand slowly curling up into a fist.

"You always was the dumb one in the family. Look at that silver hair it's so awkward and that ugly face of yours. I can't believe-"

Kagome took a step back once Sesshomaru pounced on Hiten and started swinging his fist, refusing to hold back. Sesshomaru's fist had a little amount of blood on his knuckles but as the punches continued it was soon draped with red.

"S-Sesshomaru stop it!" Kagome didn't dare to approach the boy's but watched with wide eyes, unable to take a step forward.

"Sesshomaru!" Though with his name being shouted over and over again he didn't stop until Hiten finally took a hold of his hands and pushed the 8 year old off of him.

"You damn brat!" Black eyes burning with fire targeted his prey and he immediately straddled Sesshomaru's waist, his hand curling around his cousin's shirt and a fist in the air ready to hit at the bastard who caused him to bleed.

"Don't! Hiten don't hit him!" There was no amount of force that Kagome could ever harbor to stop these two boys. It was either stay where she was and be as safe as possible or do something about it and get hit in the process. But she couldn't control herself.

Seeing Sesshomaru placed on his back ready to get punched was all it took for her to run and push Hiten off of Sesshomaru.

She held her brother's neck tightly, staring at Hiten who looked at the two with a baffled expression. There wasn't an amount of pain that the push from Kagome had caused but the simple wonderment of why she only reacted now was a mystery.

While Sesshomaru's fist was covered with blood, Kagome did nothing but when Sesshomaru was about to receive the same punishment it was like a wild animal exploded out of her, causing her to only protect Sesshomaru while Hiten sat there bleeding.

"Stop fighting! I can't take it when you two are fighting." Kagome had her arms tightly around Sesshomaru but that comfort of having her brother safe didn't last long. Sesshomaru growled, gently pushing her sister away and dusting his self off once he got on his feet.

"I don't need you to protect me Kagome." Sesshomaru said hatefully. "You're a girl, there's no way you can protect me anyways. Idiot."

"But brother-"

"Shut up. You're so annoying. Just get out of the way next time. I don't want you in the way when I beat that stupid bastard to the ground." He pointed toward Hiten who glared but his attention toward his bastard of a cousin went toward his sister. She ran across the beach crying, running toward the asphalt and following the path.

"Look what you did. You can be such an idiot." Hiten ran after her, ignoring the smug comments that Sesshomaru spat out.

His face was in excruciating pain but he was catching up to her. Even though the thought of his cuts needing to be treated ran in his mind, he knew that Kagome was his first priority.

Running a couple of feet away from her, it wasn't to long until she took a sharp turn and disappeared beyond the lining of trees. His eyes searched through thick branches but she was no where in sight.

There were incidents where he thought he had spotted her but than lost her a second later. It was getting quite terrifying searching through branches and tress so he ran forward.

He found himself in front of a church but there was no sign of his cousin anywhere.

The chime of a bell from the church made his eyes shifted to the white double doors which revealed Kagome on her knees. The sight boggled him for a moment but he approached the small steps and slowly made his way toward her.

"I'm sorry god." She said, her voice echoing in the small church. Hiten hid behind a pillar, listening. "Mommy said that it was a sin. She doesn't know, no one knows but I'm sorry. I hugged brother and I know I love him so much. I'm sorry but I promise I will fulfill the vows that I made to you. I will never tell brother how much I-"

"You love him?" Hiten's voice startled her. She was already shaking as footsteps was heard coming toward her. _Did he hear me? Did I just break my promise to god? _She stood up like rapid fire and smiled at her cousin who had nothing but disgust written all over his face.

"Hiten what are you-"

"Shut up! What the hell were you saying just now?"

"I-It was nothing. I just-"

"Don't lie to me. You love him. You're 6 years old. What the hell do you mean you love him? How can you be so sure?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She couldn't possible control her trembling or form her sentences correctly. Though with eyes staring down at her, she took a deep breath.

"I care about big brother a lot." Is all she said.

"Care about him? So you just care about him is that it?"

Silence had befallen the church and her eyes were downcast. There was no use in explaining, nor was there any reason for her to answer such a question. She walked toward him in silence, her eyes toward the floor.

This whole atmosphere that weighed down on her hit her like a tone of bricks once she got close to him. Even thinking of getting out of the church wasn't going to be a success.

He grabbed her arm. "You didn't answer me."

"Let go Hiten."

"I said answer me."

She pushed him away and was able to get out of his grasp. She hurriedly got out of the church and through the forest. But even though she had escaped him she wondered if she really did get away. He knew and the thought killed her slowly inside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So I'm going for Pocky with the chocolate on top, or maybe strawberry, no wait how about vanilla. Come on Kagome help me choose." Sango held the boxes in her hand, darting her eyes toward the boxes and her friend. She was acting strange as usual, with those worried eyes of hers. There was no doubt that she was absolutely sad. "Kagome?"

"It's nothing."

"I didn't accuse you of anything but now I am. What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I have to go." She heard her calling after her but Kagome walked out of the store.

The chime of the bell above the door caught her off guard for a moment. She stood there, her mind racing through every memory she had stored in her head. "Sesshomaru." The mere whisper snapped her back into reality and she proceeded down the street.

"_Today in local news..." _The television set in the window had stopped her in place. The picture in the upper right opened her eyes. How could her mind go off track like that? How could she have forgotten? She stared at the picture helplessly. Her hands instinctively covered her eyes that spilt tears of fear as well as remorse.

"_The murder of Hojo Tachigawa remained a mystery till this day. Though with little evidence there isn't any clue as to who may have caused this gruesome murder..."_

"Kagome!" A car pulled along the sidewalk made her hands uncover the tears that traveled down her face. The smile that Bankotsu once held had disappeared and he ran toward her, slamming the car door and placing his hands on her shoulder. "Kagome what's-"

"Stay away from me!" Terror in her eyes, she pushed him away and backed up onto the glass window.

"K-Kagome what's wrong? Why are you-"

"Don't come near me. Just leave me alone." For years she had admired her brother but now, she would never have imagine that Bankotsu, a sweet, funny, responsible person, would be capable of cutting off a person's head.

His hands were covered in blood and even though she couldn't confirm that it was really him who caused Hojo's death, she just didn't want to take those chances.

"Kagome calm down. What are you talking about? Why are you acting this way?"

"When you were drunk that day. You said all those things 'I'm sorry', 'I'm sorry'. It was like you really killed him. It was like you were the one-" She collapsed, falling to her knees as guilt caused her to remain silent.

"What are you talking about?" He repeated again. "Killed? I didn't kill anyone."

"Stop it! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying. Kagome snap out of it." There was no explanation for her actions but Bankotsu knew that he couldn't stay here any longer. On lookers were Bankotsu's main concern right now. What ever she was going on about wasn't something that he wanted people to hear.

Murder, that was the word that stuck in his mind and even though he had no clue to what she was talking about, he ignored her thrashing and forcible got her into the car, flipping on the child safety lock and closing the door moments later.

Her hands were still placed over her ears, fear remaining in her eyes. "You killed him." She mumbled. "You killed-"

"Kagome!!!" Those eyes hazed with confusion had cleared and looked upon her older brother. That glint of seriousness in those pitch black eyes never left her sight. Formidable as it was to see, her heart that beat furiously against her chest languid.

"Listen to me Kagome. I don't know what led you to believe that I killed someone but I didn't. I never killed anyone so please...don't give me that look. I'm your brother and I wouldn't do such a thing that would hurt you so much like this."

She said nothing. The cognitive tone in his voice pained her with guilt. The nagging feeling of wanting to believe him bothered her. Deniable as it may seem, she wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't think straight anymore. I mean Shippo and Hiten are here and now Sesshomaru wants to get into fight with Hiten ever chance he can get. Than-"

"Kagome it's okay. Just don't cry anymore. I hate it when you do that." That gentle smile on his face gave her a sense of well-being. For all she knew, he could actually be telling the truth but who could have decapitated his head and kill him in cold blood?

The sequence of events that led her to her suspicions were undeniable foreseen. From Hojo blackmailing scheme that could have notable ruin her reputation, to being killed. It was all a mess of who did it and she wasn't capable of finding out who. Maybe leaving it all to the police was the best resort.

"Are you okay?" Bankotsu asked, his hand on her shoulder.

She was so caught up with her thoughts that she never even realized she was already in front of her home.

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep or something that's all." She got out of the car and walked along the cobble-stone path.

The moment she stepped into the house was the moment she sighed and wanted so much to just step back outside. Yell after yell, threat after gruesome threat, Kagome knew Sesshomaru and Hiten were going at it again.

"Are you a big baby Sesshy-chan? She's coming back with me and that's final."

"You damn bastard! I'm going to-"

"You two at it again?" Bankotsu shook his head, taking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen. "Nice name by the way Hiten. I never even imagine calling my little brother Sesshy-chan."

"Shut the hell up. You call me that again I'll kill you."

"Come on Sesshy-chan. Be a good sport and-"

The constant arguments going back and fourth had gone unnoticed to Kagome's ears. She stood right in the middle of the screams that came from Sesshomaru and Bankotsu though she paid no mind to it. The only thing that her eyes were fixed on was that despicable smile on Hiten's face.

His lips formed the words 'can't escape' and it was true. He knew everything, he knew her true feelings for her own brother and he had her in the palm of his hand.

"Stop it!!!" The room went silent and all eyes were on her. "Just stop it all of you." She sighed. "I'm going in my room. I don't want to hear nothing from all of you. You're like children, now why can't you guys like go out of the house or something and just be quiet. Please."

She marched up stairs, slamming the door and diving into her bed. School was a living hell and now her home was hell itself. At least it was silent, She loved the peace of it all. It was so tranquil that she thought it was a dream but than the thump of footsteps coming down the corridor made her eyes open.

She laid her face amongst the pillow, breathing in the sweet smell of fabric softener. The door creak but she reframed herself from looking at the door, her face deep within the cotton pillow.

"Go away Sesshomaru. I'm fine I'm just having a headache right now okay."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah so can you please leave. I'll talk to you later okay."

"Bankotsu took your advice and went out for 3 hours and he brought Sesshomaru and Shippo with him. For some errand or something."

"Can you just-" Kagome sat up right and glared, the sun that illuminated the room caused her to wince at the harsh brightness. Though there was no mistake, that pitch black hair was all that convinced her to send streams of fear throughout her body.

"So about this game Kagome..."

"Get out of my room!"

"My, My aren't you the one in the position to give such orders."

"Shut up! There's no game. I just-"

"The look on Sesshomaru's face when he was forcible taken out of the house convinced me that what you said 11 years ago in that church was true. If Onigumo found out I wonder what's going to happen?"

"My father? You want to tell my father such a lie."

Hiten took a seat beside her. "A lie you say. I don't think it's a lie at all. You love your own brother. Do you know what that sin is called?"

"Shut up and get out of my room! I don't-"

"It is only to be described as incestuous." He paused and smiled. "Don't know what it means Kagome? It's impure feelings between a person who is closely related to you. Such as your brother. How awkward huh? I bet you're always saying to yourself 'love is love and it shouldn't matter if you're related' but it does. Sesshomaru can be quickly kicked out of the house if your father finds out. No tuition money for college...nothing. He'll have to survive alone and his future is going to be the fault of your love for him."

"I'm not such a thing. It's not-" She was caught off guard. His hand that pressed against her cheek laid there for a moment. He was pleased at what he saw, his thumb ran under her eye, pulling away moments later.

"Than why are you crying?" Her fingers slowly ran along her cheek. She didn't even distinguished the thoughts that saddened her so much, bringing so much tears to fall from her eyes. "I won't tell Kagome. All you have to do is listen to me and follow every single thing that I order you to do."

His hand cupped her chin, pulling her closer but as suspected she pulled away. "Don't touch me."

"Don't be so stubborn. You kissed your brother right? It's just the same."

"I said don't touch me." Her eyes were fired with seriousness and she stood her ground, pushing him aside and heading for the door.

"Don't go away Kagome." He pulled her into his arms, his lips attaching with her own moments later. He couldn't possible let her go, she was to much of a delight to have. His arms were securely around her waist and his fingers tangled in her hair preventing her to escape.

She couldn't breath but there was no point in fighting. He was to strong and she wasn't able to push him away. Guilt had took hold of her once he bit her bottom lip, coxing her to open her mouth.

"Just give in little cousin." Taking hold of her chin, he dug his fingers into her jaw. Pleasure was all he was seeking and once he had that chance, he dove toward her and connected their lips once again.

He licked every inch of her mouth and the thought wanted her to puke. _I just want to die. Where is Sesshomaru? Why isn't he saving me? Sesshomaru. _Her mind clouded, there was no possible way this kiss could get to her but it did. Feeling her knees weakening was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Hiten was savoring the feeling as he thrust his tongue into her mouth once again trying to comprehend what he could possible do to get her to react with his every movement, every feeling of his hands running down her arm ever so slowly. He pulled his tongue back slightly, coaxing Kagome to enter his mouth instead.

Kagome could feel his actions growing gentle by the minute and she closed her eyes. she got the hint and compiled.

She didn't know what had gotten into her. Maybe this whole thing unwind her mood and there was no one but Hiten to relax her or maybe she just gave in. But she licked the roof of his mouth, clinging to him tightly before running along side the inside of his cheek and tangling it with Hiten's moments later.

She had the feeling that the arms around her belonged to Sesshomaru's and Sesshomaru's alone. His warm lips that always clouded her mind with pleasure and his tongue which always caused her hands to tighten around him.

The day went horrible and Sesshomaru's concern was always toward Hiten. Always trying to fight with him and argue. He had no time to be with her anymore, either he was just to mad to even talk or he was sleeping to ignore another fight with his cousin.

Deprived of air, Kagome turned her face to the side, ignoring another attempt of his tongue to enter her mouth.

"Let me go." Out of breath, she couldn't possible push him away.

"Why?" He pulled her face toward him again and kissed her, trying to spark that moment once again but she refused him.

"Just let go." She had enough and Hiten knew that and respected that for some apparent reason. Letting her go and deviously smiling, he laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Like I said before, The game between you and me has just begun Kagome. Just expect me to ruin things for you in a matter of days."

Kagome glared at him before going out of the door and slamming it once she had gotten outside. She had so much in her mind that she wasn't able to control herself anymore. It was either try and live with this guilt of having to harbor this feeling of love toward her brother, slightly having a chance of it being exposed out in the open by her cousin or break things off with Sesshomaru.

Leaning up against the door and falling moments later, she shoved her hand into her hair and cried. Finally making the hardest decision of her life.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Pretty long chapter. Sorry that I've been lacking on the updates but I'm glade you liked it as to read it. I love you all lol Drop a review.. what do you think. Shall Kagome keep up with this whole masquerade and listen to Hiten or tell Sesshomaru goodbye? Hard huh? I haven't even decided yet but there will be drama lol.**

**-anari01**


	10. Bid 4,500

Wooohooo. I got the chapter out. yay me lol

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Deep in thought, Kagome's chin that laid heavily on the palm of her hand was quickly hit away and she was forced to look at all the men at the table. Shippo ate happily in his pajamas while Hiten, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu watched her awkwardly as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Got to go." She monotonously said.

"Just wait a minute. I'll go with-"

"No you won't." Hiten said. Rudely interrupting Sesshomaru from saying another word. "Isn't Kagome capable of walking by herself? Do you always have to follow her all the time? You're like a stalker or something."

"What I do is none of your business you damn bastard."

"Oh right. So you always have to follow her. It's like you two are a couple or something. Isn't that weird?" Hiten gave Kagome a small smirk. Mischievous as his intensions were, Sesshomaru was a fool to be caught in his little web of trickery.

They argued as always and Kagome was able to sneak out of the house without Sesshomaru even noticing.

"Idiot." Displeasing with the outcome of the morning, she had no intension in walking to school. Skipping was on her mind and also brought a smile to her face.

It was dreadful now a days to go through life. She really thought in the beginning that being with Sesshomaru and having his lips upon her own every single time they were alone would bring a sense of joy--waking up to a new day. But it was the opposite, with his constant anger clinging on to him and his weird disappearance here and there was just getting her into this state of malignant worries.

He was always disappearing after dinner, going off somewhere. A mystery is all he was and everything from her childhood from now was mind boggling. Sesshomaru was changing slowly and Kagome tried to figure out what it was he was doing each and every night but as always she just ignored it. Huddling up into a ball and hiding like the child she was.

"Sesshomaru. You dummy." She streamed her fingers through her hair, looking up at the mall and entering moments later.

_I hate shopping. _She mused. There was no need in going to this mall but there was no where to go. It was either this or the park. Tranquility wasn't something she was looking for right now and the crowds of people were the escape of thinking about everything that had happened recently.

"Good morning! Today's the national foundation of the world renowned and traditional bid contest. Now with the people all here participating just remember the money you bid will go to a local hospital all over Japan. So bid high and have fun! Now let's begin!" The announcer on the stage was surrounded by a large lining of white ribbons that formed a square in front of the stage.

About 100 people stood inside of the square, staring up at the announcer. Kagome paid no mind to it, though she darted her eyes to that crowd and the other crowd of boys that stood in the middle of the only pathway that lead to the many stores of the mall. She knew if she walked there, she might either get into unwanted trouble.

"Don't want that incident again." She ducked under the white satin ribbon and walked through the sea of people. The announcer holding the microphone kept of talking but she moved on until everything went dim. Startled by the change of scenery, Kagome stopped for moment until her heart completely stopped once that spotlight hit her.

"What the..." Every eye was on her. There was no way nor any reason this spotlight would be right on her but she moved on. The more she tried to escape the light, the more it just followed and than two men grabbed her arms, helping her toward the stage.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!"

One of the men gave her an assuring smile. "You've been chosen. You should be happy Ms."

Literally pushed up the steps, the young announcer no older than 19 had grabbed her hand and yanked her in front of the crowd.

"Hey! What's going-"

"This young lady is smart and very young, though dressed in a school uniform she is older than you think she is. Near 18 she's a Doppler-ganger of joy and great looks don't you think? So let's start with her name."

With the mic pointed toward her, she hesitated. "What's your name?" The man said, smiling nervously at the agitated crowd.

"W-What?" Those simple words echoed throughout the mall, bringing more attention toward her. The announcer could feel an awkward atmosphere coming from the girl. He pulled the microphone back toward himself and smiled.

"Well...She's a bit shy folks so let's give her a hand!"

An applaud was followed and than the mic once again. "So you're name Ms."

Everyone was waiting, she had no clue what the hell was going on but she followed through with it. "Kagome."

"Kagome, so who will have a date with this beautiful young lady? Let's start the bid shall we!"

_Bid? _Kagome stood there quietly, trying to search for some answers to all of this. Posters and even flyers were all over the mall. _'The 'annual donation-date' _was all it read. She wanted to hit herself off of the stage but bid after bid was already being yelled. 100 to 300 dollars and rising. She knew she was in deep trouble.

"Okay it's 500 dollars, do I hear 550?"

It was always held once a year. The money went to great causes and it was all her fault for being so absent minded as to step into the square. To put it short, people from wealthy families have there sons or daughters participate in this type of event. Bidding on anyone who is picked from the silky satin square. If you win than you get a date with the woman or man that they bided on for only 3 days.

If she backed down now she would defiantly be fined for up to 300 dollars because she wasn't even registered to be apart of this bidding. So she stayed quiet and smiled at the crowd who continued to bid on her.

"So 800 dollars. This is a high one folks so is that-"

"900." People gasped at the high rate. Usual these bids would stop at the 800 point, even Kagome herself was caught off guard. It wasn't because of the price but because under the spot light was Sesshomaru.

"How confidant. Do I hear-"

"1000 dollars." Sesshomaru had shrouded with darkness and now under the light was no other than...

"Hiten? What are they doing here?" Kagome mumbled. A thousand dollars was beyond what Kagome expected for someone to say. How would they get the money to pay? That was the main concern at this point.

"1,100" Sesshomaru shouted.

"1,400" Hiten smirked confidently as if he was saying he would go as high as needed, as long as he won.

"1,500"

"2,000 dollars." The crowded stared at the two for a moment as silence draped the once lively mall. They were all rich and you wouldn't expect for such a reaction but it was a surprise for such high bids to be place just for a 3 day date.

"Now the young gentleman with the pitch black hair has bid 2,000 dollars folks. Now does anyone wish to go higher." No one was going to answer and everyone was just staring at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to shout out a number. Was he going to give up? Kagome wasn't sure but as his eyes locked with her own, she could have sworn that she had seen a smirk appear on her brother's face.

"3,000 dollars!"

"Where is he going to get the money?" Kagome mumbled once again.

"Woo-hooo. That's the highest bid I've ever encountered. Now I think that this bet is done. So Kagome..." The announcer looked toward her. "You will be sol-"

"4,500!"

"What the-" The young man on the stage almost dropped the mic at such a number being said and he didn't hesitate to say..

"Sold to the young man in the blue. Come claim you're date!" Everyone applauded at such a happy outcome. Though, Kagome's jaw dropped and she wanted to fall off the stage if it weren't for Hiten who lifted her off of her feet, handing the man the check and exiting off the stage.

"What are you doing?" Kagome frantically asked.

"Claiming my prize." His lips drew closer to her own. This was impossible, how can this be such a coincidence that he could be there and have such a high amount of money with him. Her heart raced once she was gently placed on the floor, his arms tightly wrapping around her.

"You're mine for 3 whole days by law." The heat that withdrew from his body was felt. There wasn't even a millimeter of space between their bodies.

"Let me go."

"I will not." Securely fastening an arm around her slender waist, he gently brushed his fingertips upon her lips. Embedding the confidence as to imply a kiss from her lips very soon. There he came close, those strong arms pulling her near him. Gentle as his touch was, the slight movement of his hand grazing the back of her neck gave her chills.

She closed her eyes out of displeasure and took a deep breath as her head arched toward his lips.

"Damn you!" Shoved away and finally grasped in someone else's arms, Kagome laid her hands amongst the warmth of a chest. Hiten stumbled backwards, almost bumping into a security guard that watched the crowd of people shopping and lingering around the mall.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Why didn't you go to school? I told you if you just go straight to school you wouldn't get into trouble didn't I?"

"I-I'm sorry." Kagome said.

His face grew soft with compassion as he held her tightly, resting his chin upon her head. "Every time I leave you alone you go off somewhere. I'm always scared that I'm going to-"

"As sweet as this all maybe. I would wish for my date back into my arms." Hiten lent out a hand. Did he really thought that Kagome would push Sesshomaru away? Just thinking that made Kagome roll her eyes. She rather have her real man beside her than some blackmailing scum of a cousin.

"Get your ass back home Hiten. We have to head to school." Sesshomaru attempted to escort his sister away from the crowd but a security guard stood in his way.

"I'm sorry sir. I can't allow you to leave with that woman unless this gentleman gave you full consent as to leaving with the woman in your hands." He pointed toward Hiten. It was crazy, she had her rights to leave when she wanted to but once Hiten brought out a piece of paper confirming of his hold on her, the whole rights of leaving was already taken away. That confident smile of his face made her sick to her stomach and made Sesshomaru's brows furrow.

"This is bullshit. I'm not-"

"This woman had signed for this. She was in the square which fully informed everyone that she or another would be randomly picked for a bidding. So for that she is obligated to this date sir. So please step aside."

The man wouldn't dare step aside and Sesshomaru had that expression that he wouldn't give in as well. Kagome knew to well that he would fight his way past these guards to have his way. Knowing such a thing gave her a sense to let go of Sesshomaru's hand and step back.

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru it's okay. Hiten will walk me to school. Just follow the rules." Sesshomaru always preferred staying in doors than out, so this type of contest wasn't to familiar to him, which explained the shocked look on his face. As Hiten approached Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, they walked away, leaving Sesshomaru by himself.

"Four-thousand, five-hundred dollars well spent don't you think?"

"Stop smiling at me or I'll kill you." Kagome crossed her arms, making sure to avert her eyes away from the bastard. They walked along the streets, heading toward the path that lead to the school.

"Kill me? Are you going to follow Sesshomaru's footsteps Kagome?"

At that moment she stopped completely. Her eyes widened, the mere thought of the past brushing in her head brought chills to every inch of her body and even right to the bone. His breath was felt upon her ear as if pleased with the reaction that emitted off of her so clearly.

"It's a shame and to think, it was all your fault."

"N-No it's-"

"Stop denying it." Arms around her waist tightly, she had no choice but to stand there even though she wanted so much to run away. Giving in was the choice that always stuck in her mind but now it was to much. Blood was the only thing that seemed to cover her hands and hearing these dreadful words was unbearable.

"Shut up!"

"Why should I? Look at you. Sin is written all over your face and yet you keep on denying such things. You and your brother are nothing but trouble which gives me so much pleasure seeing you-"

"Stop it Hiten." A hand curled tightly around Hiten's shoulder had pushed him away from Kagome who cried profusely.

Her fingers clung onto Inuyasha with her face buried upon his chest. Cold as his expression was, he streamed his fingers through her hair, attempting to sooth her a bit.

"Bringing up the past will do you no good Hiten. So why are you here exactly?" Strangely calm, Kagome looked toward her brother with glimmering eyes of confusion.

"Damn. Interruption after interruption, you brothers are quite annoying. Well Inuyasha I have no intention of ruining Kagome's life but as for your older brother, now that's a different story."

"I don't give a damn what you do to Sesshomaru. You can kill him for all I care but when I see my little sister cry than that's when I can't stand around and watch. Come on Kagome."

"Don't walk away from me Inuyasha. I paid 4,500 dollars for her so you can't expect me to waste money like that?"

"Like I give a damn." Inuyasha led Kagome away from Hiten who held a passive expression. When it came to Inuyasha, Hiten knew he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't the fighting type but other than that, his mind did live up to that default. It was just a matter of time until he found something to bring Inuyasha down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Thank you." Kagome said. Watching Inuyasha cautiously from across the table.

"No problem." His eyes were narrowed, making sure he didn't make any eye-contact with his sister. It was to late to go to school so they had decided to just go home.

So there they were, sitting in the kitchen with no one else in the house. There was silence for a moment. Than Kagome set the cup of water on the table, a light clatter ringing in her ear.

"So what was the money that Hiten was talking about for?" Inuyasha said.

"That donation bid thing that they hold every year."

"You know, if he calls the head advisors of that contest, you can get in trouble."

"I know." She leaned back in her chair, rocking back and fourth. Kagome had ignored the creaking noise that the chair made every time she would lean on its hind legs.

Solitude was all she could describe the kitchen because all Inuyasha did was stare out the window. He resembled Sesshomaru so much and she always wondered why Bankotsu and herself would look the same while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be actually be considered as twins. Though with her mother and father's pitch black hair. The only question that came in mind was 'Why do we look so different?'.

"Surprise!" Startled at the explosive yell that echoed throughout the house, Kagome kicked herself off balance.

It was like time froze over for a second but she was to focus on the upcoming pain to keep her eyes open. _'Kagome' _That was the last thing she heard until she finally hit something. The floor...no, not that but a leg.

Sesshomaru's leg had cushioned the fall. Kagome looked back, leaning on the backrest of the chair but as her weight laid more upon the backrest, the more pain it caused Sesshomaru.

Kagome can be such a clumsy person after all.

"S-Sorry. So Sorry Sesshomaru. Are you okay?" Getting off like rapid fire, she propped the chair up and laid her hand on his leg, checking for any injuries. His jeans were in the way of searching for any bruising but she remained looking, touching various parts of his leg to his thigh.

"Very thorough search don't you think?"

Kagome's eyes widen. "K-K-Kagura? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Her eyes didn't meet with Kagome's but onto her hands. Kagome looked down at the position of her fingertips that laid comfortable on his thigh, as if she had no problem exploring Sesshomaru's body. She screamed, whipping her hand away from him and holding it tightly against her chest.

"Why do you have a suitcase with you?" She asked, a slight blush emitting off of her cheeks.

"Observing. you're parents called me and they said they'll be coming back in a few weeks."

"S-So what? It doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well... You're mother asked me if I could watch you guys until they come back. Just to make sure you all are alright."

Bankotsu walked up to them, squatting down beside Sesshomaru with a smile. "Why is everyone on there knees? Are you guys sharing a secret?" Bankotsu whispered.

"O f course not."

All of a sudden a slam of a door had opened once again. Shoes went flying and it wasn't very long until a body flung itself toward Kagome.

"Kagy-chan!" Kagome found herself on her back, caused by the impact of the child that now laid on top of her. "I thought you were going to be at school allllll dayyyyy! Did you bring me any candy?"

"That's right. I picked up Sesshomaru off of the streets and I know he ditches a lot..." Sesshomaru glared at his older brother. "But it doesn't explain you and Inuyasha."

What was she going to say? Telling the truth seemed like the best bet but maybe cutting a few things off to, such as that little wager Hiten had placed on her. "Ummm. Well I just didn't want to go to school. But I'll go tomorrow I promise."

Bankotsu shrugged. "Fine fine. Just don't tell dad about this."

There they were. A big happy family but somewhat weird all the same. Kagura had that devious smile again and Kagome wanted to hide in the shadows but it was broad daylight. Making it even harder for her to escape what ever was going to come out of her aunt's mouth.

"To bad it was Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the kitchen. I mean if it was Sesshomaru than I would have suspected-"

"Aunty. Do you want me to bring your bags in your room" Sesshomaru offered with a captive smile on his face.

Caught off guard, Kagura looked toward Sesshomaru as she shoved her luggage toward him. "Here.. here take it. Now what was I saying?"

"You were saying something about watching you're drama movies on TV." Keeping her aunt off track was the best thing to do.

As Kagome cradled Shippo in her arms and stood up, she walked up stairs. The stares that came from Inuyasha was ominous and bothering. That simple stare as Kagura was about to finish her sentence insinuated that he knew something. Suspicious maybe but Kagome didn't want to stay there to find out.

"Kagome. Do you love Sesshomaru-sama?"

Her eyes widened as the child in her arms waited for her to respond. "W-What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru-Sama says that he loves you so Shippo wants to know if Kagy-chan loves him back?" Shippo waited but Kagome said nothing. There wasn't a chance that Sesshomaru would open up to a child none the less Shippo who only annoys him. "Kagy-chan. Why are you not speaking?"

"Shippo..." Opening the door to her room, she sat on the bed, setting Shippo on his feet. "Did your brother tell you anything?"

"No...Sesshomaru-Sama told me that. Shippo was very happy when he said that because I think Kagy-chan loves Sesshomaru-sama very much right?"

For a child, Shippo did have those eyes that gave you the urge to just hug him.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly in her arms. Kagome rested her chin on Shippo's shoulder as tears trailed down her cheek. She didn't want him to see her cry so she held him tightly, trying to succumb both remorse and bliss that couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"Kagy-chan are you okay? Shippo's worried."

"I'm okay." She pulled away and wiped her tears away. "Everything's okay so why don't you go to your aunt and see if she needs any help putting away her stuff."

"I don't need help." Kagura leaned up against the doorframe. How long was she there? Kagome didn't even notice her. "Shippo your brother just came home. Go and welcome him."

Nodding, Shippo ran out the door and footsteps were heard down the hall and descended the stares until a big thump was heard which only suggested Hiten had fallen due to Shippo.

Kagura chuckled, entering the room and closing the door. "So the child can get so much out of Sesshomaru but you know nothing about him. Sesshomaru is just a mystery to you huh?"

"What are you talking about Aunty?"

"I heard that you two have become distant. Why is that?"

Kagome sighed. " I don't know why you're asking this. He's my brother. Who cares if were distant? He's just a fool that's trying to get out of school as fast as he can. Oh well... There's no way to get into that mind of his." Saying such a thing made her heart jump a bit but she reframed herself from showing it. Saying things like that always weighed a lot on her own heart.

"I see. So I think you might be needing this." Kagura smoothly but slowly walked toward her, taking a seat beside her and sighing moments later. Than, out of no where she pulled out a human blow up doll with a picture of Sesshomaru on it where the doll's face supposed to be.

While Kagura waved the blowup doll in front of her, Kagome sat there speechless. The corner of her mouth twitching a bit.

"W-W-What the hell! Where did that thing come from!"

"Oh come on. It's one of those sex dolls. Since you and Sesshomaru are fighting you can replace that body of his with this. I know it's not the same but still, it'll give you much plea-"

"Shut up! God aunty you're insane! I don't know where you get these stupid ideas but-"

"Tsk. Tsk. I know in the bottom of your heart that you want this so take it."

Kagome shove the doll away. "No! get that thing away from me." Frustrated by the idiotic antics that her aunty were displaying, Kagome stood up and headed toward the door.

"I got everything you need Kagome. Condoms, little trinkets... you know what I mean." Her evil smirk crossed her face and Kagura followed. "You guys can be all lovey-dovey you know and his lips will easily slip upon your own and his tongue-"

"AAhhhhhh! Shut up!" Kagome entered a room and slammed it. Of course Kagura knocked loudly to get in but Kagome refused, locking the door and leaning her head up against it. "She can be so bothersome." After a while the irritation had gone away leaving her to sigh.

"We have to keep an eye on that woman." Her eyes met upon gold and she smiled.

"I know. I mean she gives me a headache." There was this noticeable distance between them. The awkwardness of it all being in the same room was nerve racking. With the silence and their eyes locked on with each other. Kagome couldn't possible look away or in the matter of fact move toward him.

"So are you just going to stand there?" Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to the side, a confuse expression on his face.

"Um. I-"

"Come here." His charming smile motioned her to lay next to him. His bare chest was exposed while the bottom half of his body was draped with a blanket. A feeling of embarrassment was felt but she had no reason to blush like she did. But she couldn't help it, as she moved toward him and sat at the edge of the bed, her heart thumped furiously.

"I like that face." He forced her to lie on her back, his arms curling around her fragile body as he snuggled his face up against her neck. Like a child was all she could describe him as. Just the whole tightness of it all and the way he held her resembled Shippo in every way.

"Face?" She whispered.

"You look so nervous and I like that." His tongue grazed her cheek that went redder by the second. "You're all mine you know that right?" Sesshomaru's fingers traced her hips but the only thing that she was focused on was those menacing lips of his. They always left marks behind every time they were placed either on her neck, shoulders or her stomach. Just staring at that smile caused her eyes to daze and her mind to cloud.

"Y-Yes I know."

"Stuttering..." He kissed her lips gentle. "...It shows doubt. Do you love me Kagome?"

"O-Of course I-I do."

He chuckled, licking her lips as she winced at the action. "Why do you stutter so much Kagome? Are you uncomfortable? Do you want leave me alone in this room? I feel so depress when you're not near me." That moment when he pulled away, Kagome felt a sense of discomfort. Her arms wrapped around him and stopped him from escaping.

"Don't..." She was at a lost of words. This was the first time that they had ever been alone in a room together let alone a bed room.

Kagome's mind was drifting off to those words that Sesshomaru had spoken so seriously at the park. _'I won't control myself if I get you in a bed'_

Once that sentence ran through her head, she bolted upright and pushed Sesshomaru away. "Wait. I think you're right." She nervously laughed. "I think I should-"

"To late." Sesshomaru had placed her on her back, his legs straddling her hips and an utterly sexy smile on his face. It was breath taking to see but in her position, all she could possible say to herself was _'What the hell' _when his lips connected with her own. She wasn't complaining, her arms had already clung to him tightly and as there breath mingled, she departed her lips slightly.

His tongue slipped between her lips and slightly licked the roof of her mouth, taking in every moment. This was all she wanted; for him to be close to her and the chance to have him in her arms. There was no doubt in her mind that she would ever reverse time even with the blackmail that Hiten had on her. As long as Sesshomaru was by her side than there was nothing that could let this moment disappear.

Sesshomaru took off the blanket that wrapped around his waist, quickly connecting there lips before she could say anything. Time was of the essence with a house full of people and there was no doubt that this moment would be interrupted sooner or later.

"S-Sessho-" She was out of breath and his tongue prevented her to say his name. His fingers laced with her own, there was no possible way for her to get out of this but it wasn't like she wanted to escape. Calm and reacting to every touch of his fingertips running along her arm were all that she did. This sensation gave Kagome a jolt of pleasure, showing Sesshomaru her love by kissing him deeply by fighting for dominance.

"I love you." He finally said as there lips were shortly departed but connected once again.

There was a knock coming from the door but the two of them ignored it, kissing and holding each other in there arms tightly. Her moans were hard to hide but Sesshomaru tried to fade out those pleasurable noises with his tongue.

As much as he wanted to hear them, he departed his lips and gently covered her mouth with his hand.

The next target was her neck, he licked it as if cleansing it. His mouth felt her pulse, kissing it before biting her skin gently. Her muffled moans could be heard but not loud enough for the person behind the door to hear.

The knocks still continued and his lips did the same. Sesshomaru attempted to drag his hand onto her unmarred skin and run his fingertips along her stomach although things were getting difficult.

"I know you're in there Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's annoying voice made Sesshomaru depart his lips from Kagome's neck. He growled but continued to kiss her once he uncovered his hand from her mouth and plunged his tongue between her lips.

"Open the fucking door. Where's Kagome? Is she in there?"

"Sessho-" Kagome tried to whisper but he continued to entwine his tongue with her own. But she was able to push him away slightly. "Sesshomaru. Inuyasha he-"

"It doesn't matter." He whispered. "Don't let him bother us."

When his lips drew close, Sesshomaru was forced to pull back as the yells kept coming from behind the door. "Fuck you Sesshomaru. Let me in! I want to know where Kagome is?!"

Sesshomaru growled. "She's not in here!!!"

"Shut the fuck up. I know she's in there!"

"Stop bothering me before I kill you!"

"Don't start with me! Where's Kagome!?" She felt the arms around her tremble with anger. Sesshomaru got off of her and pulled her off of the bed, leading her across the room.

"Get in the closet. Make sure you don't make a sound okay." Once she hid behind his hung shirts, Sesshomaru had closed the door.

He made his way toward the incisive pounding and forcefully opened the door. There was no doubt that Inuyasha would suspect something if he found Kagome in there, so the closet was the best way for the idiot to stop bothering him. But what if he opens the closet? The only answer to that was not to let him into the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru inquired angrily, his little brother equally upset as well.

Everything about Sesshomaru's appearance led him to think that something was going on. He had no shirt on and his unruly hair gave Inuyasha a mental picture on what might have happened in this room. _Kagome was in here. I just know it. _

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't know. So get out of my face." Attempting to slam the door on his face, Inuyasha wedged his foot between the door and stopped it.

"Fuck you! Let me in and give me a chance to check if she's there."

"Why the fuck do you think she'll be in here?" Sesshomaru was surprised by the strength that his little brother presented but it wasn't amusing.

"If you don't let me in than I'll bring Bankotsu along. You know he'll come in no matter what when I tell him what's been going on around here."

Even if he was his little brother he would kill him if needed but Sesshomaru restrained himself as Inuyasha pushed himself into the room, scanning it carefully. With the messed up bed and beige colored walls it was plain as usual but something about it wasn't right.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and yanked him toward the door. "Get the fuck out of my room you damn-"

"I know she's here." He got out of his grasp and yanked the closet door open. Boxes and clothing was inside but nobody else. He reached in to make sure that no one was there but his eyes slightly widen as hair was felt between his fingers. Thinking it might be a wig, he pulled on it.

"Ow!" Kagome stepped out from behind the clothes and walked over the boxes that hid her feet.

"K-Kagome?" He knew she was in here but it still was a surprise. There was never a thought that his sister would be with Sesshomaru. "That mark...on your neck." His hand fell to his side. He couldn't lay his eyes off of the mark that only Sesshomaru would inflict on her neck. "A hickey?"

"I-Inuyasha. Please don't-"

"How could you do something like this?" Inuyasha roughly grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her as if it was going to bring him some answers.

"S-Stop it. You're hurting me."

"Why are you with him!? Why are acting this way!? He's you're brother don't you know that?! Don't you-"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha away from Kagome and looked him straight in the eye. "We wanted to keep it a secret because we knew that you and everyone else would act that way. So what if were siblings. Just fucking leave us alone got it Inuyasha."

When his eyes laid upon Kagome who hid behind Sesshomaru, Inuyasha knew that this so-called relationship was mutual. All this time he thought Sesshomaru was forcing Kagome into something she never wanted to do but he was wrong. Though it still doesn't hide the fact that this was wrong and he wasn't ever going to just step away and let Kagome make the same mistake as Kikyo.

"I'm not leaving this alone." Dealing with this wasn't going to be resolved in one day, so Inuyasha just angrily exited the room, slamming the door once he got out.

Silence draped the room until another slam of a door was heard, causing Kagome and even Sesshomaru to wince. Both of them knew how difficult it was to keep this love a secret. Inuyasha had a grudge and he wouldn't think twice as to make Sesshomaru suffer like he did.

"Don't worry Kagome." Sesshomaru turned toward her, holding her in his arms. "We'll get through this somehow. But no matter what... I'll always love you."

Awwww.. how cute huh? I wish a guy would treat me like that lol. But anyways hoped you enjoyed it and damn was this one long. but oh well. I owe you guys for always not updating. Sorry about that though. Just have things going on with my life and stuff. So sorry I didn't put any angst but enjoy it now because once we get going to chapter 13 and stuff... it's going to get gruesome. lol.


	11. Sesshomaru's double

"It was like I wasn't going to get out of that death trap." Exasperated by the continuous ruckus that happened every single morning, Kagome couldn't believe she got out of the house without being seen or notice. Sesshomaru had been arguing about some random thing that she never wanted to hear or be apart of.

Because as always those arguments were about her or somewhat related to her. Hiten always started it as usual but as she walked through the halls without her company by her side, she sighed.

"You're always sick Sango. Damn didn't I tell you to eat that soup I made you." It has been a week since Sango had the flu. So being the friend she was, Kagome had prepared her famous homemade chicken noodle soup. Only wishes to get better was all she could do for Sango right now.

Murmurs hear and there ran through her mind. The halls were crowded, people were spreading the usual rumors containing either a pregnant classmate, the usual who was dating whom or a new Homo pair, up and about again. This school was fixated with rumors but as long as those rumors didn't involve Sesshomaru or herself than she didn't pay the whispers no mind.

"Sesshomaru. Why can't we be normal." The sight of a couple kissing right in the crowded halls pained her as she passed them. Laughing with each other and the warmth of a hug wrapped around her while she was at school had always interested her. But because of this whole forbidden love between brother and sister, she had to always push aside her urge to kiss him and just back away. It wasn't like Sesshomaru could restrain himself though, Kagome was always the one pushing away while he urged on.

"_No one's going to see. Just one kiss." _With a puppy dog pout that would melt any girl's heart and those hypnotizing eyes, that little saying along with those mesmerizing displays got to her. It was dangerous but nonetheless she was happy.

"If only people can push aside everything. Love is love isn't it?" The classroom that she stepped in was usually empty due to the scowling teacher behind the desk but today one student sat in the front row, doing some paperwork.

The hag behind the desk was glaring at her as always. It was spine chilling just walking across the room to get to a seat so she sat behind the would be described geek and stared out the window. The frequent tapping of a calculator irked her a bit. The boy with the glasses had his eyes glued to the piece of paper in front of him and Kagome tried to subdued the laughter that was raging in her.

It looked like the typical geek but this one was getting on her nerves. That constant tapping of numbers drove her crazy, if she could do something about it than she would but that teacher. If Kagome yelled right there and than, it would only result in detention.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

She was so disturbed by the utter annoyance, Kagome hadn't notice that the teacher had left. Kagome stood up, slamming her hands on the desk.

"Can't you shut up!"

"Excuse me." The boy turned toward her, the light hitting the lenses of his glasses.

"I said shut up. You know how annoying that is."

"Annoying what is?"

"The redundant tapping."

The boy stood up and stared at her straight in the eye. Why would a person like him have such confidence? He didn't look away but who knew what he was looking at? Those glasses were so thick that she couldn't even see the boy's eyes.

"How am I supposed to do my homework if I can't use my calculator?" He inquired calmly.

"That's why it's called homework. You do that stuff at home."

"I see. Well what I do is none of your business don't you think?" It was like she had some kind of flashback. The way the brunette tilted his head slightly to the side and a taunting smile on his face seemed more like what Sesshomaru would do in this type of argument.

"If something annoys me than I have to stop it. So why don't you do that stuff at home and-" Her eyes were stained with red, but when he took off his glasses, his brown hair brushed to the side, that's when his breathtaking blue eyes met with her own. This guy who she thought was nothing but a dork was actually more handsome than any man she laid her eyes upon. Sesshomaru would be a great rival when it came to looks but it did, so to say, left her breathless.

"I've heard about you. I've seen you around before but I guess you haven't noticed me. Am I right?" What happened to her voice? It was like her throat had gone completely dry when his hand caressed her cheek. Those eyes were just piercing right through her soul.

"You have a brother right?" He continued. "These lips..." His thumb lightly brushed her lower lip, adrenaline hazing her eyes as his face got closer. His movements were displayed with ease, fingers crawling up her arm and his warm breath pressing upon her mouth, this tinge of anxiety was just playing with every molecule in her body. Leaving the heat in both her face and body linger longer than it should have.

Dangerous as it was, Kagome couldn't move her feet from the whole shock of it all. Maybe it was the dramatic uncovering of a suspected ugly duckling or because of the way this man touched her which caused her to melt.

"You kissed you're own brother with these lips."

Her eyes snapped wide. "Get the hell away from me!" Surreal as it was, the agonizing words that was uttered from those lips were something she never wanted to hear again. He stumbled backwards due to the slight force that almost knocked him back into a desk.

He smiled lightly. "I heard it before, in fiction stories and stuff like that but didn't expected for such a thing to happen in real life. When I saw you and your brother in the hall, I really thought you two were simply talking but than once you two kissed it kind of surprised me."

He chuckled but Kagome didn't find and of this funny. There was going to be something wagered...maybe blackmail or something near there. Even with his looks, that smile didn't fool her one bit because she knew that behind every pretty face was a trace of evil wanting to come out with full force.

"What do you want? Money, a date, a servant?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"You want something right? To keep this all a secret."

His eyes were full of bewilderment and Kagome wondered if this guy was only smart with the books. It was irritating but once a ping of an idea popped into his mind, he walked toward her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Of course not. I'll keep it a secret. I just wanted to make sure that's all." Suspicious of that smile of his, Kagome said nothing and took a seat. There was nothing to argue about. The incisive tapping continued, leaving Kagome in deep thought. Was there something to worry about? Was he a threat to ruin everything that Kagome and Sesshomaru had? Even with 5 minutes of thinking she couldn't find the answer to any of her questions.

"Kagome?" He turned in his chair and smiled.

"What is it?" She replied quite coldly.

"You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone you have my word but watch out okay. That spot on the school roof, well, there's a camera set up there. If you look at the right side of the door knob, you'll see a glimmer of light hitting the wall. It's a mini camera."

"What are you talking about?"

"Some of Sesshomaru's fan girls set up a Micromini-type of camera there. It's hard to see if you don't look carefully so check it out. They have suspicions about you two so seeing that you two spend most of your time up there they figured to catch your secret on camera so I'm giving you a heads up."

There was this tinge of disbelief preventing her to say anything. She stayed quiet as he continued with his work and wondered once again. _Was everything he said a lie?_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Stay here." Kagome left Sesshomaru at the landing of the stairs and stepped through the door. _He said right side. _Thoroughly inspecting the door with her hands and eyes, it wasn't to long until a small black dot was spotted. It was as big as your thumb but it did blended nicely with the cracks in the wall. She peeled the camera and looked it over, a lens evidently shown once it hit the light.

"He was right."

"Who was right?" Sesshomaru sneaked up behind her, his arms around her instantly.

"N-No one." Getting rid of the evidence, Kagome slightly pushed Sesshomaru away and placed the camera on the floor, stomping on it repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" He raised a brow at the ridiculous show his girl was showing.

"A-A bug." She nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "So are you thinking about joining?"

"I'm not joining." A sigh escaped her once the seriousness of his voice was heard. Budging him to say yes was going to be impossible even for her.

"Why not? It'll look great on your college application and I can watch you play. It'll be great cheering for you." They got close as usual, his arms around her waist and his sexy eyes searching through her own. These moments were precious, Kagome knew that but having him to agree was as life changing as that day he had said I love you. Having both of there feelings for each other out in the open.

"If you want to scream my name than we can just go to a hotel."

"Sesshomaru!" She attempted to push him away for that idiotic reply but Sesshomaru held on tighter.

Once her thrashing had weakened their eyes immediately met. "I'm kidding alright." Hearing him chuckle had placed a smile on her face, she leaned on him, closing her eyes.

"It'll make me happy if you joined. So please consider."

"I said no Kagome."

Coming up with ways for him to say yes only drove him to stay on the answer no. It was unfair. She was only thinking about his future but maybe getting involved with his choices wasn't fair to him. Even with that, Kagome just had to let him say yes.

"You're joining and that's final."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not Kagome. There's nothing you can say that'll make me say..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yes! Go! Go!" A hesitant but short pause had rendered her silent until a buzzard sounded. "Hell ya! We won!" Kagome stood up and hugged Sango who was as ecstatic as the crowd which roared for the victory. She had finally gotten better just in time for Sesshomaru's big decision to unveil. Everyone went rushing for the new starter who was already considered the star player.

Sango laughed in amazement. "I can't believe my eyes. I mean once you told me you were dating him I was shocked but than this is the shocker of them all. A person wanting nothing but privacy is now surrounded by everyone. Look at him, he can't even crack a smile... Wait never mind."

Girls went crazy for that smile. Once it appeared on his face, every girl squealed with pleasure but the only one who caused that god like smile to appear resulted in seeing Kagome again. His little sister responded with a wave of a hand, sweetly smiling back.

"It's going to take a while for him to get out of that crowd, let's wait outside for him 'kay?" Sango led Kagome out of the gymnasium, whistling a little tune to break the silence.

"I'm a little jealous." Kagome confessed.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"I'm really happy that he finally considered to join the basketball team but still, he's surrounded by all those girls. I'm really afraid that he'll-" She said no more. Just imagining her only fear had rendered her speechless.

Sango laughed. "Gosh Kagome. Don't tell me that you're afraid he'll cheat on you or something." She slapped her friend in the back. "You're an idiot I swear. I mean he smiles only for you, you were the only one he will ever kiss and above all, you are the only on who can make him join the basketball team. So don't worry."

"I guess." She had always wondered why she always thought the way she did. Accusing her own brother...Wait... her own boyfriend of cheating. But it was understandable why she would. That beautiful smile alone made the girls go wild so there was a possible chance of him wanting to see other people.

He's been going out at night with no explanation to it even when Kagome asked he would just say _"It's nothing." _and would kiss her forehead to quickly change the subject.

She looked up at the night sky, the twinkle of stars catching her attention for the longest time. If only the world wasn't so judgmental than maybe they could have shown the world how much they loved each other. But just like the eyes of a lion, the would just attack with full force, ripping them apart in a second.

"Hey Kagome." It was him again but the only difference was that the so called dork was now reflecting off every girl's eyes that started to exit the gymnasium. His looks alone seemed to penetrate the hearts of many girl's around him, even Sango was manipulated by that smile he freely put on.

"Um Hi."

"Do you have a minute Kagome? I would like to take you somewhere so we can talk."

This was it. She knew now that this angelic face of his was now steaming out a malicious plot of blackmail.

"Talk? Um sure. Sango."

Sango had broken out of the trance once her name was called 3 times and turned to Kagome. "What is it?"

"Tell Sesshomaru that I'll meet him at home okay." Without even a confirmation, Kagome had grabbed the man's wrist and led him aimlessly down the sidewalk. When the distant of the gymnasium grew far apart, she let him go and turned on her heels.

Kagome glared. "I knew it. You have something up your sleeves right?"

"W-What are you-"

"You're trying to hook something on me so you would shut your mouth about my secret right?"

"Kagome can you calm down. I just wanted to talk to you. If you couldn't talk than why didn't you say so?"

Taken aback. Kagome subconsciously said: "What?"

He smiled and took her hand in his, leading her across the road. "If you were busy than why didn't you say so? I would have just asked you another time you know that?"

"Well I thought-"

"I'm not that type of person to place some type of blackmail on you. So I was just wandering if you could go with me to a concert that's all. My sister bailed on me, I got her tickets to this musical for her birthday but she had to leave for Okinawa a day early so I didn't want to waste these tickets. So are you still free?"

Feeling stupid for the scene she displayed, Kagome didn't even notice that her hand was being held. She had pulled away from him and awkwardly smiled.

"So you're not after me?"

"What?"

"You're not trying to ruin me." She asked again, but this time with a frown on her face.

"Of course not. Let's just go to the concert and forget that scene you showed didn't happen." Even with that pleasant grin on his face, his blue eyes seemed distant. That vacant glimmer in his eyes stared toward the theatre, a man grabbing there tickets and returning the ripped stub into his hands.

"You're name?" She muttered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that. Well my names Hiro Yukeda." The conversation ended with that once they entered the auditorium that were filled with people. Eyes were fixed on her because while Hiro sported a cool and crisp look with his tailored blue shirt and white linen-blended pants, Kagome more or less stood out with her gaudy white shirt and a black-jean skirt.

Hiro paid no mind to the way she dressed, it really didn't matter but that look on her face was unpleasant to see. He urged her forward, taking there seats and brushing off the cold stares from both older men and women.

"It's a known Japanese orchestra." He explained, as if knowing the interest that Kagome held as she flipped through the pamphlet. "They play both classical music and modern so it shouldn't be to boring." He offered an assuring grin. Leaning back to get comfortable and it wasn't to long until they played. The beating of the drums and the mixture of a whispered flute evident in the back round made her mind at ease. Once you thought the song was a sweet melody, it soon turned out to speed with adrenaline.

It was pleasant to her ears because it was the first time she had ever gone to something like this. It was a change of scenery which put a small smile on her face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you like it?"

"It was different. It gave me a sense of wonderment that's all. I haven' t really thought about orchestras foreseeing that it might be a bore but that was breathtaking. It took a lot off of my mind. Your sister missed a lot but I guess it couldn't be helped."

The cold air rushed through her hair and gave her the chills. She rubbed her arms to seek warmth but the wind just made it more difficult to find heat. But she tumbled toward him, her face getting hotter by the second. She was wary of the arm that wrapped around her but he was warm and that reduced her trembling.

Just the thought of Sesshomaru painted an image of anger in her mind. Was this wrong? _This little hug doesn't mean anything but why am I blushing? _Trying to run another calming yet pleasant picture in her mind, she had finally erase the sign of a blush and looked peered at his profile.

"I hope you aren't uncomfortable."

"No it's fine. It's nearing winter. I hope it snows." The enthusiasm in her voice filled his vacant eyes with joy. Kagome didn't fail to notice his changed mood, she was glade that he seemed more happy now than before when he displayed nothing but a fake mask of a smile.

"Me too. It'll be great to see." As if the gods had heard there wishes, the pure petal-like snow fell upon the tip of her noise. She wiped it off, looking at her hands as if it was her imagination but it wasn't long until more petals swayed down on them.

Just the tinge of the snow hitting her skin made her shiver profusely but she ran out of Hiro's arms. This was perfect but when hazel eyes happily laid upon the man she was with, her whole mood changed.

Sesshomaru was now on her mind once again but to not make her thoughts so obvious, she just laughed and looked up.

"Snow. It was always my favorite thing to fall out of the sky. Pure, light, beautiful... it all describes-"

"You." Gently taking her hand, he pulled her down the asphalt while he admired her every expression. Her smile was so innocent he couldn't lay his eyes off of her.

"I'm not like the snow. I've sin to much to be pure." The tone in her voice was a mystery all it's own. While it was enthusiastic because of the snow, it was also gloomy due to the words that came out of her mouth. There was nothing he could say.

"He's lucky to have you but you shouldn't think that way. He loves you doesn't he?"

"..."

"You shouldn't take that love for granted. It's not a sin to love your own brother but if you always think of it that way, it'll kill you slowly inside. Just think positive." His full smile finally caught her attention, warming not only her body but her heart. Sango had said something similar like that so many times but it didn't faze her like it did right now.

"Thank you." Downcast eyes were preventing that hot blush to spread upon her face. This man was perfection, he knew the right things to say, knew the right time to smile and the right time to wrap those warm, protective arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. The heat seeping from his body made her smile, but she still felt guilty.

The setting was just to perfect and that caused her to wonder more than ever. Was god trying to send her some sign? The snow, the unsuspected visit to the orchestra, and the feelings brewing up in the pit of her stomach, making that stupid blush cross her face.

"I'm sorry."

"huh?" Caught off guard, she looked up.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"N-No, not at all. I would have pushed you away a long time ago. I'm just cold that's all."

He smiled. "I see. Well let's stop here."

"Stop here?" She inquired.

"Yeah. This is your house isn't it?" Kagome bit her lower lip. Embarrassed once again by the displays she had been presenting all night. First she had accused him of blackmail, than the pure self consciousness of her clothing and now she couldn't believe she didn't know the directions of her own home.

"I guess I've been out of it lately. Well I'll see you later." They said there goodbyes and went there separate ways. Kagome walked along the cobblestone path and when her day was good as it could be, it was shot down as she opened the doors to her smiling cousin.

"It's 9 already. where have you been?"

Kagome had no reason to explain herself to the likes of him. Shippo sat on Hiten's lap, his angelic smile on his face as he to waited for an answer.

"I was out."

"Kagy-chan. Shippo was worried. Sesshomaru-sama came in the house really mad. What happened?"

This nagging feeling to leave the kitchen was itching at her but that innocent face her little cousin put on brought her much guilt. If she felt this bad toward Shippo, she couldn't possible imagine facing Sesshomaru.

Hiten smiled. "So tell us Kagome. Where have you been?"

"I'm tired. Why don't I take you up to your room as well Shippo."

" 'Kay, 'Kay." Leaping out of Hiten's lap and flying into Kagome's arms, they made there way up stair. Not even bothering to see that smug look on Hiten's face. That little incident at the mall was already been paid off. Sesshomaru had took the initiative to pay for the 500 dollar fine for Kagome's false participation of the bidding. Of course, Hiten was pissed as he didn't get his way but it was done with.

"Kagy-chan." The whisper stopped her from turning the doorknob. "Sesshomaru-sama... go to Sesshomaru-sama's room. I want to say good night to him."

"You don't need to say goodnight to him right now."

Shippo's hold on her neck had tightened. It was like this little ritual that he had with Sesshomaru was the only thing that kept the two cousin's together. Even if it was a simple goodnight, it meant the world to Shippo as when a simple 'I love you' meant the world to Kagome.

As she made her way to what would seem like a death waiting to happen. Her heart started to pound heavily against her chest. She had all these reasons to turn back, not only was her explanation of coming home late suspicious but she knew it would make Sesshomaru burn with fury.

Knock! Knock!

The pounding of her own fist up against the door echoed in her ear. A simple "come in" was heard and she proceeded. Instinctively his calm expression turned into a dagger of mixed emotions.

"I'm going to sleep Sesshomaru-Sama." Shippo announced with a beaming smile.

He spoke cold and dark, as if something was stripping his composure little by little, attempting to suppress the millions of questions that pointed straight at her. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. You don't have to be so upset now. Kagome's finally home so-"

"Shippo was there something else you came here for?" Sesshomaru pointed out.

He thought for a moment, his index finger pushed up against his lower lip. "Oh yeah! I wanted to say good night Sesshomaru-Sama."

A shadow of a smile that was evident in Shippo's eyes had brightened the mood but as for Kagome, She stayed as quiet as possible. Once Shippo was done with his little ritual, she had turn to leave but a sharp voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't think You're done with what you came here for Kagome. Or am I wrong? I really think that something of importance is on your mind. Do you want to share it with me?"

It stung her heart hearing such anger from him. Shippo himself could tell that something odd was wrong with Sesshomaru as well and urged Kagome to put him down. Once she did, he had ran out of the door and into his own room.

She was with another man. In truth, Kagome had known this was going to happen. That her subconscious guilt would just write everything on her face. She walked home with him, saw a musical with him, saw the first drops of snow and above all that enjoyed the presence of a person she barely even knew. Something about Hiro fascinated her, but not in a way that would stir up anything but being nothing but friends.

"Can you lock the door please?"

His eyes were fastened on the ceiling as the click of the door was heard. There, he sighed and directed his attention toward her.

"Why don't you look at me?"

"I-I just-" She chocked. There was nothing in the world that she could say. Even though her little outing was innocent, she knew if she had went out and said everything from start to finish he would have just taken everything the wrong way.

"You just what? Look at me. Is it that hard?"

"Why does it matter?"

The sight of her eyes frustrated him. It was filled with guilt and he knew it, not only by the way she just stared at the floor but also by the way she froze there like a rock. He sat up but that mere action didn't cause her to look up.

"Sango told me you went somewhere. That you would meet me back home in a few minutes but it past 3 hours. What could you have possible done for 3 hours Kagome? I've been waiting here, I even went out when it passed an hour to look for you but nothing. I was worried and if it wasn't for Shippo I bet you wouldn't have even came into my room to talk to me right?...Am I right?"

The silence felt like it went on for a minute but it had only been 30 seconds. Her idea was to just get out of there and lock herself in her own room.

Silence still proceeded which made Kagome all the more curious. Her gaze was so focused on the carpeting that she didn't know whether Sesshomaru was sitting there with a vacant stare or sleeping. Once she had decided, she was drawn into a intense stare, so intense that the mere heartbeat that pounded against her chest felt like it was going to explode.

"I'm sorry." She turned her attention quickly back toward the floor. The mere image of those fearsome eyes plastered in her mind.

Than that same feeling that had wrapped warmly around her shoulders, under the snowy sky had presented itself in a subtle memory that was Hiro. Sesshomaru's fingers that wrapped gently around her chin belonged solely to Sesshomaru but reminded her of the warm sweet touch of Hiro. It wasn't the time to be thinking such a thing but it couldn't be help. But those burning golden eyes pushed those thoughts as if killing them directly out of her mind.

Now her focus was on Sesshomaru and no one else.

"It's as if you're trying to hide something and it scares me."

"..."

"You say nothing and it scares me. I had to get up and force your eyes to lay on me and only me and somehow, that mere action worries me. Why do I have to do this? Do you know how much I love you?"

His words had strike fiercer than an animal, couldn't pierce cleaner than a sword, those words just made her insides erupt with guilt. There wasn't one thing that she could form into words because she truthfully knew that she had forgotten about Sesshomaru once Hiro had invited her to that Orchestra. Things were falling apart.

"Say something. Do you love me Kagome?"

"I love you. I do love you and only you!" No one was as warm as the heat that emitted from his chest. Her arms had tightened around him but the embrace wasn't enough to convince Sesshomaru that everything was alright.

He didn't return the hug but placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. "I don't understand. why are you crying?"

Crying? Was she really crying? If she was than the pain that cut her heart couldn't apply any feeling to her face. Though the salty taste of tears touched her tongue, it felt like she was really going to lose him. It sounded ridiculous, having such a drama over a little outing but Hiro had hugged her and she did nothing.

She was comfortable with him and she smiled with nothing but bliss in her mind. Occasionally Sesshomaru would get in the picture, causing her to feel a tinge of remorse but than once Hiro's smile appear. That feeling disappeared as well.

"I'm sorry. I went with Hiro to a musical and-"

"Hiro? Musical? My first game and you went off with some guy."

Kagome dove into his chest, embracing him once again. "It's not like that. I forgot that-"

"You forgot about me? Is that why you went with him? You just forgot about me?"

"No! I love you more than anything. I always loved you I just had to get some things straightened out. I just had to-" She wasn't able to finish, with ease, Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the bed and kept her there. His body laid heavily on her but Kagome didn't struggle as her eyes stared helplessly at his own. It was her own fault for holding so much guilt toward something that wasn't worth worrying about. But this feeling lingering in her made tears trickle down her cheek.

They always hid from everyone, too afraid of the problems that may occur in the end. He kissed her roughly with nothing but anger defining those lips she loved so much. If it wasn't for his bad mood, this kiss would have meant more to her than anything in the world but the tears she wept was brushed away by his tongue.

"Sess-homaru." Kagome was finally able to say but her lips were stolen away once again. Forcing his way into her mouth and silencing her with the occasional moans here and there. Hiro meant nothing to her, he was a friend that she was most comfortable with. But that feeling of him understanding her more than Sesshomaru ever did worried her.

These hidden feelings that first caused her to cut herself was feelings that were already known to someone she just met. Hiro was like Sesshomaru in every way, that soothing attitude, the way they stood out so much with there looks as well as there style but the only thing that was different about them was...well nothing much can be define as different but there kindness. It was hard to find an accurate deference between them but it didn't matter. Because Sesshomaru was the only person in her eyes but he refused to believe that.

Kagome's muscles had eased and instinctively responded to ever kiss, touch and soft moan that Sesshomaru elicited gently. Even with his fingers dug deeply into her jaw, she had loosen those anger hands by helplessly entering her tongue into his mouth, tasting the sweet honey of both passion and anger.

Her heart responded with a light beat of loving intentions as a fire hotter than passion dwelt deeply in their hearts as the once forceful kiss lightened, sending pleasurable chills into her fingertips.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She had said in a whisper once his eyes was in view. There was that desperate silence draping the room and he got up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go."

"W-What? Where are you going? You're always going out at night. Where are you-"

"It's nothing." The same response once again and Kagome knew what was coming. Sesshomaru gently pressed his lips on her forehead, a door following suite.

Left alone, Kagome's heart swelled with a desperate cry of despair. She repeated helplessly "I'm sorry. Please forgive me" but she laid there. Her tears streaming down her face, but she didn't even realize that she was crying. The night sky didn't help her at all, it just only meant Sesshomaru wasn't going to be seen until morning which left her all the more lonely and produced more remorseful tears.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gomen everyone. I know I suck at updating fast but the semester is drawing to a close and I'm bombarded with Homework and projects. So I'm really sorry :cries: but I hope you guys like it. But anyways my favorite character in this story of mine would be Hiro. He's the positive person in my story...hmm or is he? Well I adore that positive attitude he has and I hope you do to. Ja ne for now.


	12. Guilty

Maybe thinking of Kagome was not the right time for something like this. If Sesshomaru was going to go out and do this than thinking about Kagome would just stop him right here and now. The night air, along with the purity of the snow wasn't as cold as his heart.

Sesshomaru walked along the asphalt, the slight thud of his footsteps seemed to be the only existing sound in the streets. But as he passed an alley, a frightened cat had jumped out of a trash can and while doing so, knocked it over causing Sesshomaru's heart to race.

"Like I don't have it hard enough." Sesshomaru continued along the path. The paper in his hand was pulled up into view and his eyes looked at the street sign, darting back and forth to make sure it was the right address.

"Kanamuragi." He muttered.

He was there, standing in front of the door in the middle of the night not really knowing how to go through with this. In sequential order, no matter how he had he decided on doing this it had to be 100 successful in order to not only get caught but to not get identified in the process.

Sesshomaru shoved his hand deep into his pocket. He slipped on a pair of black leather gloves, staring at his hands before looking up at the door.

"Damn it Kagome. I can't get you out of my mind." He said this with guilt but he knew that anger seeped along with it. Just knowing that Kagome was with another guy had gave him this undeniable feeling of wanting to kill Hiro. He was getting in the way and Sesshomaru felt the need to get rid of him but that feeling also gave Sesshomaru more of a need to get back home. But he couldn't.

With murderous intentions on his mind, it made it all the more difficult to proceed with what he was going to do. So he shook his head, running his hand through his hair and completely wiped out all the problems that he had to figure out later and now the only thing that ran through his mind was how to get into this house.

"As always...Locked." It was the same for every house he had tried to break into but that wasn't going to stop him. He went around back, coming across the backyard, which contained a dog blocking the screen door. Though that wasn't going to stop him either.

In a black bag he had slung over his shoulder, he took out a piece of raw meat and gave it to the bulldog that immediately took the bait. He easily budged the sliding door open and entered what seemed like the kitchen.

Right there and than, Kagome's face had once again appeared in his head. _"Where are you going every night?" _were the words that she desperately asked him over and over again. But even with her cries, all he could respond with was: _"It's nothing" _Kissing her forehead and than leaving her behind.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He climbed a flight of stairs, reaching into his backpack and calmly took out an item that gave him both fear and relief. Once he got through with this, than it was another day that his own sins would be looked over.

But going through with what he was going to do also meant that another sin was just going to be placed on him again. But there was no choice he had so he quietly walked through the corridor until he reached the only door that contained his target.

While he got the gun ready in his hand, he closed his eyes. _I'm so sorry Kagome. Please forgive me. _His hands trembled as he opened the door, stepping into the small office with cautious eyes. The only light that shadowed his ever movement was a lamp that lay on the desk.

As he got close enough to the man that slept at his desk, Sesshomaru slowly raised the gun. He didn't want the man to suffer so Sesshomaru had decided to shoot him without waking him. But before he could pull the trigger, he uttered a prayer of forgiveness and while his finger laid on the trigger, there he said a final "I'm sorry" than...

**Boom! **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You seem down. Shouldn't teenagers like yourself be going out on a snowy weekend like this?"

"I might go out later. I'm just in deep thought that's all." Kagome straightened herself up as she stood.

"Is that so? Well you know where Sesshomaru is? I don't think he came back last night when he left. I asked where he was going but he just responded with a cruel "It's none of your business you scum" and slammed the door. He can be such a cruel little brother."

Bankotsu poured himself a cup of coffee that Kagome had prepared and sat himself down. There was this heavy atmosphere now a days and he could really tell that it was weighing down on Kagome hard. Her expression was disturbing to see every single day and as much as he wanted to see a true smile to appear on that face of hers. Bankotsu knew that he wasn't going to be the one to make that happen.

"He came back at 5 in the morning. I heard him and didn't sleep since."

Bankotsu who slouched in his chair, straightened up, interested at the sudden discussion. "Did you talk to him?"

"No. I couldn't talk to him."

"Why is that?"

"B-Because." She stopped for a moment, her throat becoming unexpectedly dry. "Because I was to afraid."

Kagome stood there, her eyes downcast as she continued. " I don't know what's going on lately. It's just hard to talk to him."

"Well you're the only one who can get through to him Kagome. Inuyasha and myself get nothing but glares from that guy so there's nothing we can do about it but you. You can talk to him because he can't help but fall for you and that pretty face of yours." He charmingly smiled. She didn't know whether to take that as some kind of joke or accuse him of knowing something. But to not make it look so obvious she put on a smile as well.

"Um well. I better go talk to him and-" Maybe he had over heard but once Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen the both of them became silent. Their eyes followed his every movement but Sesshomaru paid no mind to it.

He calmly opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, stuffing it into a bag. Words couldn't form as Kagome strained herself to say something. Once he left, there was no chance to speak to him again until tonight or the next morning.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu but all he did was watch Sesshomaru walk to the door. "Wait! Sesshomaru."

He stopped, his back turned to them. "What is it?"

" Where are you going? Isn't it early for you to go out? You should sleep more."

"I can't. I have to go to Basketball practice. You wanted me to join the team so that means I have to participate in weekend practices."

The night where she had solely left Sesshomaru behind and went to a musical with another man had made her fell guilty once again. She hung her head toward the ground, feeling tears forming in her eyes. They were so close yet far apart at the same time. Why couldn't he talk to her and trust her? It was like he was hiding something and Kagome wanted to know what it was."

"Can I go with you?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, that piercing gaze causing Bankotsu to cringe.

"It doesn't seem like you're to interested in coming. Seeing that you're so focused on the floor."

**Slam!**

Her shoulders shook from the ear piercing sound that seemed to echo throughout the house. He was still mad but maybe her own actions contributed to that anger. Why couldn't she look at him? She really did not know nor was she aware of it. Her eyes just reacted on its own just to afraid of catching another glimpse of those terrifying eyes.

She had already glimpsed at his most fearsome glare and she didn't want that image in her head again. So playing it safe was the best deal.

"Aren't you going to talk to Sesshomaru-Sama?" Shippo had snuck up behind her with his teddy bear in hand. Worried at the sad expression in Kagome's eyes he had put on the same frown as well. He had only known to see Kagome with nothing but a smile on and now seeing a whole new side of her with his own eyes made him hug his doll tightly.

Kagome took Shippo into her arms and sighed. "Why are you up so early? I'll take you to your room and-"

"No!"

Kagome was taken aback by the sudden cry. "Shippo what's going-"

"I can go to my room by myself. You have to get Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Shippo he's just going to practice. I don't need to-"

"No! Sesshomaru-Sama! You have to follow Sesshomaru-sama. You're sad because you had a fight with him! You always smiled every morning but your not! Sesshomaru-Sama left without saying good morning to me! So you have to get Sesshomaru-Sama so you can smile again Kagy-chan! You have to!"

The muffled words of Shippo repeating 'Get him back' sunk deeply into her heart Not having his morning ritual had not only sadden him but left him aware that something was wrong and he was right. This had to end now and Bankotsu was also right as well. She was the only one to close the distance between them and no one else.

"Okay Shippo. I'll go get him." It was going to be hard to just summon up some courage to even stop him in his place but that's what love was. To over come any obstacle that may stand in their way.

Once she had put Shippo down, she bolted out the door, the gust of cold air pressing against her face as it numbed her to the bone. But warmth didn't matter any more; the only thing that mattered was the warmth in her heart. This had to stop; her heart as well as her own family members knew it more than anything. They wanted that side of her who was both energetic and happy, not this gloomy one.

"Damn it Sesshomaru. Where are you?" She was half way to the school and she was already out of breath. Even when she sprinted, there was no sign of Sesshomaru anywhere. If her calculations were correct than she would have caught up with him 2 minutes ago. Sesshomaru wasn't the type of person to rush to his destination whether he was late or not. So there was no explanation to where he may have gone.

"This is the only route that takes you to the school quicker than any other one I know. Damn it." Her eyes darted through the sea of people that passed by. She could have sworn she had seen Sesshomaru but her eyes were just playing tricks on her. Because across the street was just her other brother Inuyasha. He wasn't doing anything suspicious he was doing the usual. Going to Miroku's house because he doesn't want to be around any of his siblings or cousin's.

Kagome hugged her arms, her breath forming right in front of her eyes as she backed up into the glass window. Though once she hit her back on to that glass, she felt a jolt of chills running throughout her body which made her shiver profusely.

"I should have gotten my j-jacket. S-S-Stupid Sesshomaru. W-Why do you ha-have to disappear like that?" These feelings of frustration were getting to her more than the cold, crisp air. If she didn't close her eyes, she knew tears would have streaked her cheek, making it froze over in seconds.

Kagome knew where he was going but that didn't comfort her one bit. She was cold, shivering as if fear pierced right through and her body just was stoned up against the glass window. Her shirt didn't give her warmth, nor did her jeans but her cheek was suddenly caressed with heat, which snapped her eyes open.

"Why are you out here? You'll catch a cold you idiot." His eyes softened which made it less difficult to look right at him.

"I-I was looking for-"

He sweetly cut her words to a mere murmur as her lips were stolen. The cold bitter air that chilled her bones were swept away by the heat of his tongue which took residence in her mouth, tasting every corner as if mesmerizing every detail, from her teeth, to her gums and her tonsils causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"S-Stop we can't-"

"Jut trust me." His faint whisper made her heart flutter in an arousing way. After nimbly kissing Kagome with the hot passion he always sealed away, Sesshomaru stared at hwe face with those loving eyes that She was brought to love so much.

"I love you and I'm so sorry. I just can't find myself to be calm about this whole Hiro situation. I don't know who the hell he is and he angers me so much. No one can touch you but me."

"Sesshomaru." She took those loving words to heart. What he said was something she never expected from him but it did brought a smile on her face. For what it was worth, this moment was to good to be true. This was perfect but as her eyes grew aware of her surroundings, she pushed him away with a slight blush evident on her cheeks.

She fumbled on her words. "W-We I mean you.."

Sesshomaru took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. He laughed as he hugged her. "You can be such a dork."

"You're so cruel."

He smiled. "Isn't that what separates me from others?"

"Am I supposed to answer that?"

"Doesn't hurt."

"Well you're lips separates you from others and your eyes as well. So there." She turned on her heels and started walking, Sesshomaru following suite. This whole situation turned so fast that she wasn't sure how to react. Kagome wanted this happy mood and she made sure it was going to stay this way.

"My lips huh? So why don't you ever kiss me when ever I ask you to?"

"It's because you ask me that I refuse to do it. You get what I'm saying?" Looking over her shoulder, she put on a flattering yet teasing grin. Sesshomaru who seemed baffled wasn't catching on to fast but once he got it, he too grinned.

"Ho-ho so it's dominancy that you want?"

"No... not exactly. But I get enough control over you don't you think?" she teased.

Putting an arm over her shoulder-which seemed like the only thing he could do- Sesshomaru didn't recall ever being over powered by her. With the occasional demands for food or a drink of water here and there, he didn't even think that his sweet Kagome was controlling him. But maybe that smile that she put on said more than he knew. So he shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about? I solemnly remember me pinning you onto the bed."

"Stop smiling. Don't talk about that kind of stuff when there's people. But no. That's not what I mean."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Than what do you mean?"

"I mean that I am in control when it comes to your studies. I have been visiting your teachers. I heard a lot of great news but as for your AP biology class. You've been caught sleeping in that class. Why is that?"

The thought came to mind and he scratched the back of his head. "Hmm. Don't recall such a thing."

"Shut up Sesshomaru. I've got friends in that class who told me you were sleeping so spill."

He grumbled at the conversation that Kagome stayed so hooked on. _Why couldn't we talk about another date or maybe the up coming Basketball game? Anything would do as long as it wasn't school related_. Sesshomaru was the typical honor student, he did the homework and the project but lack the participation in class. He had no need to pay attention seeing that he already knew the material. But that little excuse wasn't going to cut it when it came to his loving little sister.

"I'll stay awake in class okay. Are you happy now?"

She nodded. "More or less."

"What do you mean more or less?" He was suspicious again. It was one problem after the other but Sesshomaru didn't complain but listen contently. Once all these questions were in the way, Sesshomaru would finally have a reason to talk about other stuff. Like maybe something that involved a bed and a...

"Sesshomaru!"

"W-Wh-What is it?"

"You were think about something dirty weren't you? I was talking to you and you completely spaced."

How can Kagome be so predictable? Sesshomaru did not know but it did put him on the spot. It was unlike him to stumble on his words but once he recollected himself, he spoke with an innocent smile and said:

"I wasn't thinking of anything like that. What makes you say that?"

Kagome cornered her eyes. "Riiight. Like I would believe that."

"I-I wasn't."

She almost laughed at the desperate expression on his face. Even the stuttered words couldn't suppress her laughter. "You are so cute." His face became red as she continued to laugh but once Sesshomaru had yawned, her face became serious. Now that everything was all right between them, it was time to break this fest of bliss and get on to the serious stuff. Her eyes were fixed with his as seriousness replaced the joy in her tone of voice.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned bluntly, the smile on both of their faces disappearing in seconds.

"Is something wrong Kagome?"

"I wanted to ask you. Where have you been every night? What were you doing?"

_No...Not again._

Kagome knew what was going to happen once his body drew close to her own. Even that stare gave her a sense of what was going to come out of that mouth of his. "It's nothing." The same thing all over again and she was sick of it. And when he was about to kiss her forehead she pushed him away.

"Don't tell me 'it's okay' Sesshomaru." She said this quite calmly. This type of situation had to be dealt with in a calm manor or everything would just repeat itself. She felt the need to be comforted and even though her gaze fell upon the floor once again, her fingers wrapped around his hand indicated that she was listening. But everything had to get out, good or bad and Kagome was counting on Sesshomaru to say something.

Just when his hand was swept away, Kagome remained by his side as they continued to walk in silence.

"What's going on Sesshomaru? I'm only worried about you. Can't you trust me?"

Sesshomaru had blood covered all over his hands. Once Kagome had touched his impure hands he felt overwhelmed with memories that flashed before his eyes. _"If I kill him than it would all be over and I can finally be with Kagome in peace." _Was the saying that calmed him down before he pulled the trigger but he knew to well that it was impossible.

One after the other, he had elevated to the point where not one body was enough. He just had to kill more and he couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Those hands that stopped her in place and caressed her cheeks trembled so much. His eyes were filled with so much sadness that it lead Kagome to look away. Seeing this desperate man in front of him was bring her tears. What was going on?

"Sesshomaru please tell me where you've been every night." Kagome was forced to take a step back as Sesshomaru moved out of the way from the sea of people that were getting hooked onto the display the two couple was showing. Their sadness had reflected in their eyes and everyone wondered if this was some kind of drama waiting to happen.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He repeated.

"Stop saying that. Sesshomaru..."

"I'm sorry." It seemed like they switched roles. Kagome was pressed up against the wall as she held him tightly. If she could have suppressed the tears that fell from his eyes than she would have said something comforting. Others never saw this side of him and even Kagome didn't know how to react. She knew nothing of what was going on. She knew nothing about him in general but all she knew was that he was hers and vise versa.

She felt heat centered at her neck as Sesshomaru kissed that one specific spot continuously. Even with his tears dripping on her shoulder and slowly streaming down her back, she remained still, taking in the kisses he kindly placed. This arousing feeling had elicited soft moans from her, as she wanted his lips and nothing more.

This was the only way to wipe those tears away. Her soft hands were placed on either side of his face, their gaze slowly meeting until darkness swept her eyes and pleasure at the tips of their tongues wiping his tears away.

She kissed him with every fiber of her being, trying as hard as she could to lick away that misunderstood sadness in his eyes. The outside world was of no concern. Kagome bit his bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth and as he did, there tongues mingled with one another. The jacket around her shoulder had fell off by the sudden velocity that pushed her back harder upon the wall.

Though the rising temperature that both blurred her eyes with pleasure and alluring deep kisses was enough to warm her body. But feeling this mood growing heavier and heavier, she pushed away, his hand slowly inching its way up her shirt.

"Sesshomaru not here." Her voice was hoarse as her head turned to avoid his lips.

"Than lets go home. I want you Kagome."

"No we can't. You promised me remember." Cracking a smile, she took a hold of his hand and she took the initiative as Kagome led him down the asphalt. Even with the serious subject widely ignored, Kagome remained smiling as she went to a whole different subject.

She knew from the bottom of her heart that her fears of having him cheat on her was growing more evident by the second but she chose to ignore it. She just didn't want to bare the fact that she might have to let go of his hand and lose him forever to another woman.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A grumble came from the other end and she winced at the angered tone that shot out. "What the hell? Who's this? You know what time it is?"

"It's me Sango. Sorry about the call but I'm kind of lonely right now." She rested her head on top of her arms that laid folded on top of the table. The sweet essences of Sesshomaru's shampoo brought her to smile as she snuggled into his jacket that she substituted as a pillow.

"Kagome? Where are you?"

"I'm at a fast food place."

"Is Sesshomaru with you?"

Kagome sighed. "No he's not. He's at practice and he figured that I should go home since my presence at the gym would cause suspicion. So I figured to just wait near by. Kagura is at the house so I don't want to deal with her this early in the morning."

There was a long silence and a sigh then silence again. Kagome didn't know why she had called Sango but it seemed to sooth her more than sitting alone. But than another sigh had broken the silence and she perked her ears up to listen.

"Soooo. Who was that guy?" Sango inquired.

"Guy?"

"That cutie you went with after Sesshomaru's game. He was quite the Hotty and sexy might I add. Plus I couldn't take my eyes off of him. So who is he?"

It seemed like the route of the conversation had disturbed Kagome. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about but it sure was better than the silence that plagued her ears once again. Sango was waiting patiently for answer but Kagome sure didn't want to give her one.

"Um does it really matter Sango? I mean he's a friend-"

"No way! You can't Kagome you just can't!"

She raised a brow. "What are you talking about Sango?"

"You're going to fall for him aren't you?"

Kagome stiffened. Sango was the type of person to speak her mind but she never knew that she could foresee a problem waiting to happen. Somehow she knew that what Sango had pointed out was evident to both her friend and herself. She heard her name repeated and she finally came back to reality ready to answer.

"I'm not going to do that. He's a friend. Hiro's not that kind of person to-"

"Hiro? So that's his name. Well Kagome he has his eyes out for you. I can tell."

"No he doesn't."

With seriousness in her tone of voice, Sango annoyingly sighed as she continued. "Kagome. If you had to describe Hiro for me. What would you say?"

Kagome buried her face in the jacket as her words muffled a bit. "He's kind. Hiro's the type of person to look out for others. He understands me more than anyone because the things he says really gets to me. I just don't know. Sometimes when I'm in a bad mood I just want to talk to him because I know his words really do comfort me."

She knew that what she had just said sounded like she wanted him more than anything but if she was asked to describe Sesshomaru than it would be ten times better than what she had said for Hiro.

Sesshomaru was her everything both her brother and her lover which made it all the more convincing that this love was going to last forever. Just his soothing voice makes her melt and causes her to helplessly cling to him. _I love him more than the world it self. I would die for him._

"Kagome are you listening?"

"huh?"

"I said you have to stay away from him. I'm telling you that you have to be careful."

"Be careful? Hiro's a nice person. He's considerate of the love I have for Sesshomaru so-"

"Wait! He knows." A thump indicating that Sango had fallen from her bed was heard. She suddenly fumbled for the phone that had dropped as well and yelled: "What the hell Kagome! You told him?!"

"No he found out. But he said he wasn't going to tell anyone."

"You can't trust him so don't go near him okay. Just stay away from him."

"Hiro's a friend. Insisting me to stay away from him is baffling but he's nothing but a kind person towards me. Sango trust me when I say-" Before she could even finish, the line had been cut off and her phone was now in the hands of another person who ended her call for her by flipping the phone shut. Subconsciously turning back at the perpetrator, she froze for a while until a nervous smile crept onto her face.

"Hey Kagome. Sorry I had to end your call like that."

"Hiro?" Once he had given her the phone back, Kagome's mind was bombarded with questions. How long was he sitting there listening to her one-sided conversation? "W-What are you doing here? I-I mean when did you arrive?"

"Well I'm here to get a bite to eat and waiting for my little sister. She's 6 and my mom's dropping her off here. I just got here a few minutes ago. Sorry about hanging up your phone like that but I really wanted to talk to you that's all. Was it important?"

She blushed at the smile that suddenly brightened her mood and the atmosphere around her. Hiro had got up and sat across from her, every eye on him as usual. Kagome shifted her eyes and noticed the few girls that sat near them, squealing as if they saw a god. This embarrassed her more than anything but she kept a smile on her face and calmly spoke.

"No. It wasn't to important."

That captivating tone of his voice had relaxed her muscles as her hand curled tightly around the jacket that laid on the table.

"I see. So where's Sesshomaru? Isn't he here with you?"

She shook her head. "No. He's at practice. He's on the basketball team so it's really consuming all of his time. I'm just waiting for him to finish."

"That's going to take hours don't you know that?" Glancing at his Rolex, he pulled down his sleeve as he folded his hands under his chin. "So why don't you join me and my little sister until Sesshomaru's done with his practice?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

Hiro brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "You're not intruding." Standing up he lent out a hand as a little girl with a pink frilly dress stepped into the restaurant. Kagome didn't know if she should take his hand or stay seated. Though Hiro chose for her as he gently took her hand, leading her toward the child that smiled elegantly.

"Big brother!" Her arms immediately wrapped tightly around his waist. The scene reminded her of Shippo in so many ways. It brought Kagome to smile gently and Hiro couldn't help but notice that.

"Rin this is Kagome. She's a good friend of mine." Her hazel eyes turned toward her, looking her over until her arms wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"My names Rin. I'm pleased to meet you Kagome-chan. you're very pretty."

"T-Thank you." With the little greeting done, Hiro had a planned out morning as he led them down the asphalt to a Park nearby. Rin had skipped all the way to their destination while Hiro and Kagome watched her nearby as they walked beside each other. People stared but they paid no mind to it.

The air was as cold as ever but the snow captivated her. It gave her and everyone around her a sense to withstand the cold temperature as long as this perfect scenery was in their grasp. Kagome looked at her hands and than at the sky.

"I remember my first snow day. I was alone. Everyone was either shopping for presents or in there rooms. So there I was, sitting under the snow, freezing to the bone. I had no jacket on but I didn't want to go. The snow just gave me so much happiness to see." She laughed. "I'm sorry. I must sound so stupid."

Kagome blushed as her once cold hand was grasped by warmth. He tightened his hold as that smile of his pierced her heart. "You don't sound stupid at all. I think that you're point of view of things are very pleasing to hear."

"Hey! Hiro-Kun, Kagome-chan! I found a nice spot under the tree!" Rin waved toward them, breaking their gaze. Than suddenly Sango had broken through her thoughts: _"You're going to fall for him aren't you?" _She sat down, her mind glued to the fact that those words was repeating itself over and over again. He was a friend but what if she did...no...It couldn't end up like that. No matter what her heart stayed with Sesshomaru and no one else.

Until that very moment...

Hiro's arm draped her shoulder as he pulled her closely to him caused Kagome to blush. The heat from his body soothed her but that wasn't something she was focused on at that moment. "You're shivering. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable?"

"N-No. It-It's okay." Kagome responded.

"The snow is so pretty." Skipping right beside Kagome and taking a seat near her, Rin admired the falling snow with eyes of pure amazement. Kagome would have had the same look in her eyes if it weren't for Hiro that remained looking at her with a smile that kept her gaze locked on him. She was about to speak but Rin spoke instead.

Rin suddenly bolted up and nudged Kagome to grab her attention. "Kagome do you think the snow-"

What her eyes laid upon wasn't too surprising but set Rin aback for a while. Seeing her brother with a girl so beautiful only meant that they were going out so Rin watched the couple's lips over lapped each other.

"Opps." Rin muttered, knowing that the kiss that they placed upon each other was her fault. But they stayed that way for quite some time now. Rin noticed Kagome's flared cheeks and wide-eye expression and concluded that that was how people looked like when they kissed. But as there lips parted, Kagome's eyes stared at the floor.

"K-Kagome. I-I'm sorry." Hiro hurriedly said but all Kagome did was look up at him and shook her head.

"N-No. It's okay." Was all she could say as her trembling fingers touched her bottom lip in disbelief.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N okay ppl don't be mad at cute Hiro. It wasn't his fault now. Darn you Rin lol. So there's the chapter.. Murderous Sesshomaru, Sweet rin coming into the picture and causing the two to kiss. Hmm I sense confusion in your minds but I'm guessing that you smart people know what's going to happen next. Darn and I thought I could surprise you guys but I guess you know what's going to happen. Am I right? Well please review and thanks for reading.


	13. Just a little more drama ahead

Chapter 13

Rin stood in the middle of Kagome and Hiro who were ominously quiet. Even though Rin held both Kagome's and Hiro's hand they stayed extremely quiet ever since that little kiss. She thought it was normal but ever since than the atmosphere seemed to feel very uncomfortable. With Hiro staring off somewhere and Kagome in deep thought, Rin thought she might have done something wrong.

"Kagome-Chan?" Tugging on her hand a couple of times, she had finally caught Kagome's attention but she seemed gloomy because this time, she didn't smile at her.

"What is it Rin?"

"Um. You're different. You and Hiro-kun isn't talking. Why is that?"

There was silence as Kagome searched for some way to explain this awkwardness. So Hiro, sensing the sudden halt of words had stepped in with a seemingly perturbed smile.

"Well you see Rin. We're just gathering our thoughts right now. You know when you play the quiet game in the car with mom and dad. Well it's the same thing."

"Quiet game?" Rin remained holding on to Kagome's hand as she let go of Hiro's. With her index finger over her lips, she pondered on the thought. She had always played the game when she was in long road trips with her parents but it seemed boring after you play it for a while. "Hmm. I don't want to play that. Why don't we play the Kissing game?"

"……."

No one dared to say anything. Rin was too much of a child to understand and it wasn't worth the explanation that the friendship between Hiro and Kagome had come to a sudden crash in direction. That one kiss had not only caused trouble but confusion, making it all the more difficult for Kagome to ever be comfortable around him again.

"Come on. Mommy says you have to kiss my cheek and than you kiss kagome-chan's cheek and that ends the kissing game and makes everybody happy."

It was a type of a good morning thing that her parents did. A parent knows that having your child with you will be for a short time so having the words 'I love you mommy and daddy' or a simple kiss on the cheek means the world to them. Hiro knew that for a fact because ever since he grew older, he had been neglecting his parents for quiet a while and soon once Rin grew up she would do the same as well.

"Hurry up Hiro-kun."

"We're not playing that game Rin."

Rin pouted. "Why not?"

"Because we can't."

"But-

Kagome picked her up before she could say another word. She was but a child and Kagome just grinned to make the mood more, so to say, Happy. It seemed to work once Rin had put on a smile as well and she suddenly became quiet. So all the way to their next destination, Kagome carried Rin as if she was Shippo, cradling her gently in her arms.

They walked in silence and this time Rin didn't mind it as she laid her chin on to Kagome's shoulders, getting comfortable and relaxed. It seemed all the more pleasant to have a child in her arms but it didn't make that little moment disappear. Once their lips had met she knew that everything was going to change. She knew that she couldn't bare the sight of Sesshomaru's blissful expression when knowing full well that her lips had touched another's. There was no doubt in her mind that after today, she could never bare looking at her lover's face again unless she shows guilt.

"Kagome!" They stopped as the distant caught their attention and ominously became louder. "Kagome! My goodness are you two-timing!" Cheery yet teasing sliding into her words, the most unpleasant face had run up to them.

As if her problems weren't enough, now her aunty had to show up out of nowhere with that face saying 'I'm going to embarrass you to death.' But that's what she wanted more than anything right now. Not only was her aunt's present depressing but to add to that she had to show up at the location that she had to wait for about 5 more minutes. Which only meant Hiro would have to hear her damn aunt's nonsense.

"Kagura what are you-"

Kagome took a step back in shock. Kagura had unexpectedly reached out toward Hiro and grabbed a hold of his chin, lifting his face toward the light, examining his profile closely. He did nothing but compile with the hand that moved his head up, right and left. It was the total embarrassment of her life and if it weren't for the now slumbering child in her arms, Kagome would have done something instead of standing there like a log watching the whole thing. Kagura smiled once she was done and focused her attention toward her bag, shuffling through it until whipping out her cell phone.

"A-Aunty what are you doing?"

She said nothing as her fingers pressed a few numbers, putting it up to her ear and than amusing eyes fixed on the couple. They were baffled by the woman's actions and they wanted answers.

Kagome took a step toward Kagura with frustration. "Kagura what are you-"

"Quiet." She said seriously. "Just wait and see."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

With a swoosh of the net; Sesshomaru had once again successfully shot a basket at the halfway mark of the court. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and did nothing but sigh. 5 times in a row and his teammates still reacted with gasps but he, as always didn't care about that, all he wanted was to get out of practice because obviously he really didn't need it.

Walking across the court, he grabbed the towel that laid on the floor and draped it over his neck before taking a seat on the bench. He watched the fools run back and fourth for a while until thinking 'why the hell am I here.' He knew if it wasn't for his sister persuasion than he wouldn't be here but at home seducing Kagome with words that not only she would be surprised of but would open his eyes as well. Words such as 'I love you, you mean the world to me or I'll protect you with my life' were words that were sealed deeply within him. He would never have said such words to not just anyone but for his little sister, her and her alone would be blessed with words of passion and truth.

"Ever since you've join the team we've been unstoppable." Unneeded annoyance had brought Sesshomaru back to reality and sat itself down beside him. Sesshomaru simply nodded at his teammate and paid his attention toward the floor once again.

"So you're not much of a talker are you? Well your sisters waiting for you outside. She's with her boyfriend I think?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him up as he stood. With anger, he yanked his teammate closer to him, his angered eyes putting fear in the whole teams as they stopped their practice.

"What do you mean boyfriend?!" His voice echoed in the gymnasium but with the coach in the bathroom, there was no stopping Sesshomaru's rage.

"Y-Your sister. I mean I think she's your sister."

Hearing enough of the rambling, Sesshomaru threw him aside and headed across the court and was about to make his way through the double doors until a familiar tone rang out. He stopped, shoving his hand deeply into his pocket and took hold of a phone. It wasn't the call he was hoping for but he knew that he had to answer it. He tired to release his anger as he calmly said:

"Is there something that you wanted Aunty?"

"Did you know that Kagome has a boyfriend Sesshomaru?" _Not again._ He had heard this nonsense from two people now and it angered him. His brows furrowed with every inch of his body trembling. No one had continued to practice yet, to afraid if the mere sound of the basketball hitting the floor would give those golden eyes more irritation than needed.

"K-kagura that's not true give me the phone." Kagome said in the background but it didn't require the phone to hear that because her voice echoed in the gym exponentially. He hung up the phone, still hearing Kagome argue and he wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it with his own eyes.

His feet were planted to the floor as the child in her arms and the man who stood beside her was all he needed to believe it all. Just the site of another man beside her made him sick and he clenched his hand into a fist, wanting to just sink his fist into that man's face.

When he finally summoned up enough anger, Sesshomaru approached the group who had the same expression of fear just like his teammates. He did everything to make her happy and now this… He didn't want to imagine why she was with him but he sure was going to find out. As he stopped right beside Kagura, Kagome immediately stiffened.

"Let go of that child and come with me."

"Sesshomaru you don't understand. It's not-"

"I said let the child go!" She didn't follow his direct order; she stood there holding on to Rin for dear life.

"No! You have to listen to me. I don't want you to take this the wrong way. He's just a friend."

Sesshomaru gazed at Hiro and than back at Kagome. "Than why? Why are you gazing at me with those eyes?"

"It's not what you think." She whispered, defeated at the evident mixed emotions that glimmered in her eyes. There was nothing she could do anymore. It wasn't like she could say that she did nothing wrong because everything, all her sins and her miserable guilt were written all over her face.

"Let go of the girl."

"I can't."

"Kagome!"

She trembled at the explosive yell that came from her lover. She had never came across this side of Sesshomaru before but she knew that she never wanted to ever see it again. There was only one thing to do and when she turned toward Hiro and handed him her sister, Kagome grasped Sesshomaru's hand. The enclosed fist was trembling with fury but she gently placed her lips on his fingers, trying to ease the pain.

"Don't be mad at me. I don't want to see you mad Sesshomaru. Please. He's just a friend." Once her words broke through the void of anger he placed around him, his hand caressed her cheek, they both were so succumbed to that one moment that the little smirk on Kagura's face was unseen by them. Her little devious plan had work and seeing the tender embrace of the two siblings had only proven to her for all these years she was absolutely correct.

"So I see you two are quiet cozy."

Her eyes shot open and as fast as their relationship had patched up again Kagome had pushed him away, Sesshomaru almost falling over.

"Aunty! It's not-"

"So your name is Hiro am I right? Well let's take a walk shall we." As if nothing had happen, Kagura had taken Hiro off to the other direction, leaving the couple alone. The awkwardness of it all was now setting in as they stood there in silence for a moment. She warily looked up at him only to find him looking up at the sky.

"When I was little. Christmas was one of the holidays I despised but when you almost froze yourself to death under the snow, I wondered why you spent your time out there when you could have just come inside the house. You stood there, motionlessly, your hands stretched out in front of you as snow fell onto your hands. I just watched you until you finally fell down. You scared me and by the time I got to you, your whole body was trembling but you were still smiling as you laid there unconscious."

She recalled that very day as if it was yesterday. The happy memories that weren't only memories but dreams that never came true. The kinds of dreams of having her whole family together on a snowy Christmas day with smiles on their faces. The happiness of having her mother and father home was the kind of memory she wanted but once she knew that the Christmas she wanted wasn't going to come, the only thing that could come true was the snow.

"I want to have a Christmas. One Christmas where mom and dad is there and you have to be there as well. Not always cooped up in that room alright."

Sesshomaru responded with an embrace and kissed her forehead. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes it's what I dearly and truly want most."

"Than I guess you'll be happy because mom and dad's coming back tomorrow."

"W-What?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome paced in the kitchen as she darted her eyes at the clock. Yes, she had wanted a Christmas with her parents but that meant that they had to not only hide their loving relationship at school but at home as well. She didn't know what was going to happen but she just prayed to god it would turn out okay. That everything would remain a secret. But would it really be as unnoticeable to their parent's eyes, the only people who really knew them the best.

"Kagome can't you sit down?" Sitting at the table with a glass of water in hand, Sesshomaru watched the nervous wreck bite her thumb.

"No I can't. I mean what if they find out. What if Mom and dad-"

"They're not going to find out." His words were sharp causing Kagome to stop in place. But her eyes were glued to the door, continuing to bite her thumb.

"You know dad. He's serious about his reputation and if he finds out that we're in love than I don't know what will happen but it won't be good. It won't be-"

"Kagome!" Her rambling had stopped as their eyes met. They knew this was going to happen sooner or later but the cold and bitter look in his eyes were somewhat reassuring. Even if it was a sign of frustration, Kagome comprehended that Sesshomaru had a plan or something close to it. But there was no time to explain it once the front door had open. That same passive expression of her father had walked in first followed by her mother that held nothing but a smile.

Her hearted pounded uncontrollable as her father made a beeline toward her. That passive face seemed different as if anger was seeping through those dark eyes that were fixed right at her. Kagome glanced at the sudden change of the expression her mother had and she who looked away with fear. She didn't know what was going on but once an impact to the face caused Kagome to stumble backwards, her eyes widened in confusion.

Kagome cupped her cheek as she slowly looked at her infuriated father, trying to find a reason why he had hit her. "F-Father why did-"

Sesshomaru stood up, his hand into a tight fist as he cut Kagome off. "What are you doing father?! Why did you-"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Sesshomaru!"

"You hit her damn it! What the hell-"

"Sesshomaru please." His mother put a hand on his shoulder and sat him down. The first thing that came into mind as Inuyasha entered the kitchen was that his little brother had said something about their incest love. But once a piece of paper was thrown at Kagome, that little suspicion was ruled out.

"What is wrong with you Kagome!? You brought shame for not only your mother but me as well. We have left you with your brothers but still you haven't improved. Damn child."

**Slap!**

These series of hits that Kagome was receiving was painful for her mother to watch but undeniable provoking Sesshomaru to kill this man. He didn't care if Onigumo was his father; he just knew this abuse had to stop.

"Look at this!" Her father picked up the piece of paper from the floor. "F for biology and another one for calculus. Didn't I tell you I wanted improvement!?"

"I-I'm sorry father. I didn't-"

She shakily took another step back as he threw the paper at her once again. But Onigumo wasn't done yet; he took a hand full of her hair and tilted her head up so she looked straight into his eyes. Her whimpering was nothing that concerned her father but that little cry of pain had cut the thin thread of Sesshomaru's patience.

"That's enough father!"

Onigumo cornered his eyes at his son. "Sit down! Or better yet leave!"

"Let her go!"

"I said sit down!"

Sesshomaru felt a tug on his hand but he got out of his mother's grasp. He was on the verge of taking a step forward but Kagome yelled out for him to stop.

"Don't brother." The tears from her eyes trailed down her cheek.

He had sworn that she wouldn't cry ever again but this was her wish. Even with his trembling hands pushing him to take a step forward, her plea sat him back down.

Onigumo grip had loosened around her hair. This display that his son had shown made him wary for a moment. For all these years he knew his son as an enclosed, passive, and unresponsive man but now this sudden care for his younger sister was strikingly surprising. For what it's worth, he knew more about his son to suspect that he was changing or in the matter of fact, becoming softer.

"I am overwhelmed by the sudden change Sesshomaru. Yes, Kagome is your sister but you had no interest in butting in before. It's getting quite a bother when I'm trying to teach your sister a lesson. Seeing that you can't teach her anything." Tossing her daughter aside, Onigumo took a final glance at his children before ascending the staircase. The room had become silent until a booming sound of a door came from up stairs indicating that her father had once again gone to the study room.

Wiping away her tears, she turned toward her mother and brothers with a smile. "I always cause dad to get angry at me." The paper on the ground grabbed her attention. And as always it was her fault for slacking off in class, her fault for not doing the homework and her fault for the pain she received.

"Dad's looking out for me and I-I'm happy that-" Barely finishing her sentence, she broke down as the paper crumbled in her hands were soaked with tears. This wasn't the reaction she wanted from her father but as long as it didn't had nothing to do with Sesshomaru than that was all that mattered. Though as she tried to stand, her heart refused her to do so. The pain diminished her of any strength she had to get on her feet and if it weren't for Sesshomaru who carried her off of the floor and into his arms, she wouldn't have gone anywhere. As her brother passionately carried her out of the kitchen and upstairs, she caught a glimpse of notion in her mother's eyes, which made Kagome worry for a second.

Kagome held her brother's neck tightly and rested her head against his own. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. I'll help you study and besides it's just a progress report, you'll do better. Dad shouldn't have gone that far." The tension in her shoulder subsided along with her trembling.

The unforeseen event had caught Sesshomaru off guard for a moment and he almost went as far as to put harm against his own father. He had blood on his hands already and just the slight thought of killing his father scared him a bit. If seeing Kagome in that situation almost brought him to think of death toward his father, he knew that changes had to be done. Not only does his outlook on this relationship but as well as a way to securely protect his lover from any harm. For this wasn't an example he wanted to repeat again.

Sesshomaru had set Kagome onto her bed, tucking the soft cotton sheet tightly around her before closing the curtain, fading the orange glint of the sun to a mere soft blue that reflected off of the silk linen. Her face was still visible and he softly kissed her forehead, wiping away the remaining tears that spilt from her eye.

"This wasn't what I wanted." She whispered.

"I know but Christmas is just 3 weeks away and dad's temper will fade away by than." Caressing her cheek, he searched her hazel hues before standing up to leave. "I love you Kagome."

Just than she felt a lump in her throat as she tried to overcome the power to stop him from leaving. Though her hand had moved on it's own accord, gripping Sesshomaru's wrist tightly. There was something in those eyes that bothered her. Not only the sadness that reflected from them but also guilt. There was no doubt he was leaving again and just thinking of that made tears build in her eyes.

"D-Don't leave me."

"K-Kagome I have to-"

"Don't! Please."

The outcry plea softened his expression. There was no way Sesshomaru could turn his back on her, there was no possible way to leave her…not now anyways so he decided to stay. Just for a little while, he would wait until she goes to sleep but as he looked at his watch he knew he didn't have much time left. He gently ran his fingers through her hair continuously, trying to comfort her in any way necessary, but her eyes remained open, watching his nonchalant face every second that past.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

Kagome shook her head. "If I do you'll leave."

"I won't leave you just sleep Kagome."

She shook her head again. "I'm not going to bed I just want to stay like this." She wrapped her arms around his waist, threatening to never let go, as her hold on him grew tighter and tighter.

There was this nagging feeling that Sesshomaru was going to leave the house again but she now made sure that for just this night he wasn't gong anywhere. Even with a simple embrace Kagome felt the once tense air lightened as a sigh from Sesshomaru confirmed her worries. He was going to stay whether he liked it or not so Kagome let out a sigh of her own. Her eyes were weighing down on her and soon enough she fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Kagome." With no answer, Sesshomaru took one glance at Kagome's now slumbering face and maneuvered his way out of her arms. He tensed as she shrugged to get comfortable but after she had relaxed, his shoulders eased and he was finally able to get free. In truth, he wanted to stay more than anything. To be with her and having her arms around him gave him the hardest time to make the decision he made. He quietly opened the door but his heart literally sank to the pit of his stomach as Kagome's whisper was heard.

"Sess-homa-ru." She was still asleep but it made his mind uneasy. As he walked out of the room and made his way down stairs, he looked at his hand as he uttered words that stabbed him deeply.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Where is he? Why can't I feel his warmth? I can't feel him near me but why?_ She shifted in her sleep, trying to wake up from a nightmare. _Please look at me? I'm sorry that I kissed him. I'm sorry but please look at me? _The more she tried to convince him to turn around the more the darkness around him started to shroud his whole body. He was disappearing slowly but as always there was nothing she could do. _Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru please come back. I didn't mean to please._

As he slowly turned his head and his gold eyes came to view, she waited for him to speak. "You never loved me and I never loved you. It was something that I wanted to experience and I guess I had my toll of fun don't you think." With a smirk he turned away. "Goodbye Kagome."

"Sesshomaru!!" Wiping away a mixture of sweat and tears, Kagome who trembled profusely, shakily got up from her bed. As she feared, Sesshomaru was gone and before she knew it she found herself out of her room, trudging down the corridor. The first thing that came to mind was the whereabouts of Sesshomaru than once she got down stairs and her parents came to view, that's when the question 'how am I going to get out of the house' popped in her head.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Her father said suddenly, keeping his eyes on the paperback that he set on the table.

"C-Can I go out for a while?"

Onigumo shifted his eyes to her daughter and quickly back at his book. "No."

"But dad I have to-"

"I said no now go to your room."

From looking at the clock that read 8:50PM, Kagome curled her hands into a fist. She had to find out once and for all where Sesshomaru was going but with this only obstacle to overcome, it sure wasn't going to stop her. With out any doubt to stop her in her tracks, she ran out the door with her father yelling after her. Trouble was going to come, she knew that but Sesshomaru was her number one priority and nothing was going to stop her.

The gruesome winds hit her like a ton of bricks as chills ran throughout her body. She didn't have time to grab a jacket but she ran through the streets aimlessly. To the stores, gift shops, and restaurants that he usually goes to, he was nowhere in sight and that fact pained her heart as well as slowed her pace. She was out of breath and was forced to walk.

"Sesshomaru. You're keeping secrets from me aren't you? Are you really going to leave me like this?" The sounds of cars and people who passed by frustrated her to the point where tears streamed down her face. This undeniable feeling of loneliness clung to every cell that ran through her body, flowed through every vein and punctured every single inch of her heart. This wasn't something she neither wanted to feel nor wanted to hold so deeply inside her. If he had to go somewhere why did he have to hide it?

Coming across an intersection, Kagome was forced to stop in her tracks and stumbled backwards. Her arm was pulled and suddenly her once frozen body interacted with the undeniable warmth of a chest. With her face burning red with annoyance, she looked up at the person who held her tightly and attempted to push him away but he held on.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

She bucked and thrash but he held on to her tightly, trying to suppress the pain he held for her. "I don't want you to look at this." He merely said.

"Hiro let me go!"

"I don't want you to get hurt Kagome." The words coming out of his mouth was baffling though with a finally push, she got out of his grasp and turned on her heels. Just than her heart crumbled, there he was, the person she ran frantically across town for was right across the road. The hot feeling in her eyes came out in the form of tears and her fingertips even felt the pain of betrayal.

"S-Sesshomaru." Muttering out the name that meant dearly to her, she took a step back and ran in the direction she came from. If seeing Sesshomaru's arms around another woman was going to hurt this bad, she would have stayed home. But now with the picture so freshly in her head, she ran through the streets, pushing and shoving people out of her way. There wasn't a need for any explanation, her true fear had come true and now she just wanted to run away.

_Why did you have to hurt me? _Exhaustion had caught up with her as her pace slowed and her breath had suddenly come out in small gasps. She dove into the snow and laid there, crying out her sadness. The cold snow between her fingers was exactly what she wanted to feel because if her body wasn't contacted with that coldness than her heart would be. She was huddled in the white blanket until she felt a recognizable hand lift her up right and hug her. Her fingers shakily clung to the front of his shirt as the coat he once wore draped her shoulders.

"I didn't want you to see that. I'm sorry." Hiro was the one person that was there for her, protected her and loved her. If she wanted to reframe from feeling this pain ever again, this man who kept her safely in his arms was the person she wanted. But she wanted more than anything to be with Sesshomaru, to hold him and to feel his lips upon hers. Though with this despicable picture of him holding another woman so dearly, what more could he want from him. It was obvious that she didn't want to share his love so with a decision in her head, Kagome gently pulled away from Hiro and wiped her tears away.

"I can't be with him anymore." These words that came out so desperately caused her to tremble as her eyes looked upon the man that held nothing but worry for her. "I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"Kagome…"

"I just wanted to be happy with him but now I can't look at him the same way after seeing that. Please Hiro, don't leave me." Burying her face into his chest, she cried out the remaining tears she had. This person was all she had and there was no one else. Sesshomaru was with another and now Kagome actually had someone close to her that she could trust. So with a warm embrace, Hiro rested his chin on her head and whispered:

"I'll never leave you Kagome. I promise."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N Okay there you all go. Now don't hurt me please. I just had to do this okay so please don't yell at me. I adore Hiro's kind personality so I wanted him to shine in this chapter. I didn't do this intentionally it just how it had to be for the story. Hehe. So I hoped you all enjoyed it. Ja-ne for now.


	14. Tears

_When you wish upon a shooting star your wish will be granted. _The twinkle of each and every star in the sky glistened in not only the darkness of the earth but also in every inch of her hallow soul. A spark of hope was left in her now shattered heart, which slowly healed with the touch of his breath caressing her cheek.

It wasn't her true love, it wasn't the person she had fallen for but he was the one to succumb the pain that would kill her slowly inside. But just like an open wound, it will heal with the right ingredients and for this particular situation, the only element for a wounded soul was the man who now carried her under the snow filled sky.

"Hiro." Her voice was brittle from the cold and as her lips quivered, Kagome pressed her lips gently upon his neck to seek warmth. With the shaky feeling upon his neck, Hiro merely shifted his hold onto her legs and supported her back with another, walking through the streets, as he thought nothing of her quivering lips upon his skin.

Just seeing her like this ached him nonetheless weighed down oh him but as long as she was safe in his arms than he'll do nothing more than to watch over her. Even with his lack of popularity at school he would change his whole image by Monday just to be with her. Hiro knew looks meant nothing to her but with the profound beauty that she naturally possessed, he just wanted to be the same. To be the person who not only cared for her but also felt most comfortable with.

Naturally smiling with a glow, Hiro softly answered. "Are you cold? Do you want me to go to a near by marketplace to buy you a blanket?"

It was a Hiro-like inquiry. She smiled at such unneeded worry and hugged him tighter. "No. I don't need that but I don't want to go home."

"Kagome I can't do that. I have to take you home safely and-"

"My father's mad at me. I ran out of the house to look for Sesshomaru and…" Achingly stopping in mid-sentence, Kagome frowned and rested her head upon his shoulder.

Just imagining that woman in Sesshomaru's arms felt like a knife had pierced right through her chest, dragging slowly down to the pit of her stomach. Why did she have to see that? That diminutive memory was going to haunt her dreams and she really wasn't looking forward to fall into those nightmares.

Just like the snow, her hopes of being with her brother was falling but just like the breath that appeared before her eyes, Hiro was going to be the one to suppress her pain, to maybe make her truly smile once again.

There was silence for a moment but with a change of direction, Hiro gently kissed her forehead and softly compiled. "You can stay at my parent's house. But what ever my father says, please don't take it to heart. He's not much of a kind person so to say."

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Tomorrow is school, I have my sister's old uniform so you can wear it. And I'll walk you home and talk to your parents."

"Y-You can't talk to them." There was more than worry in her tone but fear dragged along with it. If her father had found out she had spent her night at a guy's house than that would be the end of it. Not only will she get hit but maybe murdered by those fiery pitch-black eyes. "I'll be okay. You don't need to do that. I can handle it myself."

"Kagome…"

"No really I'm fine. Everything's going to be okay I just know it." She warily bit her bottom lip as the image of her father's anger came into mind. His face was as cold as any storm. Merely looking at him would send chills down any man or woman's spine and maybe that contributed to the highly respected position her father had in his business.

Onigumo was a secretive man that ran a reputable company of- god who knows what they did- but her father's face and also Higurashi corp. was seen every week. High rates and great business was all she heard from the reporters and that was about it. A new invention here and there, a new executive assistant hired for her father once again or maybe news about the money they funded. It was something that baffled her but as long as her mother was with him than maybe it wasn't too significant to be concerned about.

Kagome was caught up with her thoughts but she didn't even know that Hiro already walked 6 blocks; though with his head comfortably leaning upon her own, she found this walk peaceful. Even though she had convinced him all this time to put her down, saying over and over again that she could walk from here, he just brilliantly smiled and shook his head.

"We're almost there. So let me carry you there." Just like Sesshomaru couldn't resist her smile, Kagome couldn't oppose Hiro's bright grin.

"Come on I can walk."

He shook his head, his brown hair following gracefully with his every movement as he responded with a gentle kiss on the cheek. She happily winced at the quiet reply and crossed her arms with a "Fine you're the one that's suffering" happily following suite.

But her arms were freezing so she hugged his neck and buried her face in his warmth. As her eyes closed, they quickly snapped open once Hiro kicked the door in front of him, refusing to let her go.

"H-Hiro! Put me down. I don't want your parents to-"

"Don't worry. I don't care what they think of this and just like you, I'll handle it my own way alright?" With a charming glint of a smile, Kagome blushed and stared at the door he continued to kick on. Once the harsh light hit her eyes, she winced and an even sweeter smile looked up at the couple.

"Big brother! Mommy and daddy didn't say you were coming and Kagome- chan too." Rin squealed as she eagerly jumped up and down but it didn't take too long before she ran up behind Hiro and pushed him into the warm cozy home.

"Mommy and daddy is in the kitchen, we're about to eat. Mommy will be happy to see you." Urged on by the child, Hiro had no choice but to go in the kitchen. Glancing at the uncomfortable expression that he put on, Kagome knew that Hiro was planning to handle the situation by his self but things now had changed for him as Rin excitedly pushed her brother through the corridor.

"Kagome can you walk?" He inquired, stopping abruptly.

"Yeah just put me down." As he compiled, Hiro pointed to the stairs but with troublesome Rin literally shoving Kagome into the kitchen she was met with baffling eyes that had there forks midway to their mouth.

The woman who only could be Rin's mother had put down her fork and stood up, preparing plates on the table while Rin's father looked on for an explanation but once Hiro had stepped into room, the air seemed to lightened a bit.

"Hiro. I presume you have decided." Was the first thing that his father had said before stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth.

"No. I haven't father but-"

"But this woman. If you haven't decided than why did she accompany you?"

"Father. I was wondering if Kagome and I could stay here for the night." The constant tapping of a fork echoed throughout the quiet room was the only traceable noise heard, even Rin was considerable quiet for her part. It was strange, this whole cohesive conversation kept going on and on with no explanation whatsoever as to what they were talking about. Though Kagome put on a sullen expression, staying quiet as his father continued.

"You have your own apartment am I right Hiro. So why even come here? Can't you be as responsible to control your hormones? Is that why you came here? To have the woman sleep in the extra room."

As if it hit him straight on, Hiro glared at the pleasurable look in his father's eyes. He was playing a game with him and for his part; Hiro wasn't amused with his antics. Though with a bow, Hiro calmly said:

"I wanted to talk to you about that offer. I've already asked Kagome to marry me and she had generously responded with a yes. So please let us stay here for the night."

With bold words shouted out so comfortably, Kagome was the only one who seemed shocked. The others just looked on with a smile and before Kagome could say anything, she was lead to a chair at the table while food was poured into her plate. In a matter of seconds, Hiro had followed suite as he sat next to her.

"I see. Well it'll be a pleasure to have you two stay the night. But I had my doubts about you son. Ever since that little quarrel of love with that woman it has been a long time since I labeled you as my son."

"I would appreciate it if you don't bring up that subject Father."

With his arms crossed, his father sighed. "Well it's been years now. Have you visited her?"

"Father…"

"Hiro do you understand why I'm bringing this up. I want your fiancé to know about every aspect of your life, not only the good but as well as the bad." Turning his attention to Kagome, he continued. "You see Kagome. I'm guessing that you didn't know but Hiro here had an undying love for his older sister. We had found out about it and kicked him out of the house but by bringing you here, we've accepted him as our son again. I hope this news doesn't put a damper on your relationship."

They were waiting for her to say something but what was there to say. Hiro was living the life that she had lived; loving a sibling and being loved but the only difference was that Hiro received punishment for it. Though the only thing that came to mind was 'what had happened to that love? Did it merely disappear?' But as they continue to wait for her to reply, Kagome tired as hard to put on a smile and shook her head.

"N-No it doesn't. I'm just glade that I found out. That's all."

"Great." His father said merrily. "I'm glade my son has found an acceptable woman who is not only smart but beautiful as well."

"T-Thank you." She poked at her food, stealing quick glances at said fiancé. She knew to well that Hiro wouldn't say wielded lies if it wasn't necessary but it gave her more worry. All that mattered was that she had a chance to get away from her father as well as her brother. For the matter of fact, she knew that this thread of lies were going to expand through out the hour because as they sat there quietly, the most devious eyes looked her way.

"So Kagome." His father spoke calmly as not to disturb the tranquil dinner they were happily eating. "How did you and my son meet?"

"At school." Hiro calmly said with quirked lips, trying to get Kagome out of his father's attention.

"And when did you started dating my son Kagome."

Hiro was silenced with a quick glance from his father. The awkward stare that only lasted no more than a second had stained Hiro with agonizing worry. For once Hiro relied on Kagome to get them out of this. But with her own expression giving off a sense of doubt, he wondered if they were able to get away with this.

"We started dating 3 weeks after school had started. He was solemnly alone which caught my attention and with his glasses on most of the time he wasn't the kind of person to stand out. I haven't been acquainted with things such as dates so I wasn't really prepared when I fell in love with your son. I just want you to accept me so that's why Hiro decided for me to stay the night with your consent of course."

With ease and a mild expression lingering upon her face, Hiro couldn't help but notice a tinge of discomfort as she spoke. Though with brilliance of her own, she got through it and that eased Hiro's worry to a mere fraction. It wasn't over yet, with half a steak uneaten, his father was making sure to prolong this conversation.

Although no older than 30, his father had looks that would still cause high school girls to squeal with undoubted pleasure. His pitch-black hair gave way with his conspicuous looks made Hiro's father seem irresistible but in Kagome's eyes he was just a menace. The gaze of wanting to get the truth out of them with ridiculous question had Kagome on the edge.

"So have you ever kissed another man before? You say that you haven't dated but with a face like yours I say that's a lie. So tell me. Have you kissed another man before?"

"I haven't." She replied monotonously.

"Really? I wouldn't want a slut dating my son so…"

"Father that's enough!"

He ignored his son's outburst and continued. "So I say again. Have you kissed another man?"

"No." Saying this, Kagome practical glared at the man. Even with the white lie on her shoulders she still held a pretty confident expression. There was so many lies, so many things to hide and yet she still overcame them all but saying 'have you kissed another man' right to her face she thought she was going to break down. Those lips she remembered so clearly were never going to be felt on her own again. _Sesshomaru…. Sesshomaru. _

From under the table she squeezed her hand tightly trying to suppress any sadness that might be seen. Her tears were building; she could feel the recognizable sting. What was she going to do when she finally meets those golden hue's she loved so much? What was she going to say? Just thinking about the future led her head to slightly tilt forward, her forelocks covering her eyes that were on the verge of spilling tears.

Her hands were trembling and she couldn't breath but with a sudden liveliness, she was able to put on a smile that brightened the mood once again. Because with the hand that halted her trembling she suddenly overlapped Hiro's hand with her own and squeezed that consoling hand tighter and tighter.

Meeting with eyes that only said 'Thanks'. Hiro replied with a dazzlingly bright smile as they kept there hands entwined.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He fumbled with the tape, having strands of hair out of place as he frustratingly attached the florescent paper together. With slight growls here and there, Sesshomaru threw the remaining paper off of his bed and looked at the red ribbon with hatred. "Damn it. I got the paper on and now that stupid bow."

Resentful at the fact that Kagome wasn't even here, he tried to find some way to pass the time but wrapping a box only led him to be more frustrated than he was currently in. With preciseness, Sesshomaru attempted to tie a bow around the box. It not only resembled his love for the only person he cared for most but meant a time period of eternity they were going to stay together. First and foremost things were going great and he couldn't ask for more. The day he said 'I love you' was the day his life changed and the day he overlapped his lips with hers, he couldn't believe how electrifyingly pleasing his life was turning out to be.

"Kagome where are you?" Glancing at his watch he became irritable as he paced back and fourth. It was nearing 9 PM and the snow had already stopped falling.

He grew worried, as the sound of a door didn't meet his ears. Kagome was mad that's all he knew because he didn't find her in bed when he came back. The promises that he made before she fell into blissful dreams was broken and knowing how much his words meant to her, he knew too well that she went out to cool off. The numbness feeling of the white blanket of snow comforted her than his own arms around her, and it did made her mind at ease through most of her life. He would only stare from afar when she was alone, staring up at the sky as if a miracle would happen but if he only knew sooner that that miracle she was praying so deeply for was him than he would have gladly obliged with her wishes.

But that was it….if he only knew.

Though it may had taken quite a while for their true feelings to blossom he was still as happy as he ever been. There he was, thinking back at past memories both good and bad until finally a door was heard from the kitchen. As fast as he had calmed down, his anxiety rapidly took over as he got out of his room and bolted down the stairs. Saying sorry was the best thing to do and easing that pain that he never wanted to cause her in the first place was going to be healed with a kiss. Sesshomaru would get on all fours to glance at a smile on her face and the extent he would go through for her forgiveness would be limitless.

"Kagome I'm-" He stopped cold in his tracks as the smile that was once on his face subsided into a frown.

"So Kagome's not home yet?" Hiten said amusingly, making sure his smirk was hidden from the man that now stood beside him.

"Where's your sister?"

"I just got home father."

There was silence for a moment. And for once Sesshomaru wished that Kagura was here to lighten the mood but because his parent's were home there was no use for her to stay. He didn't appreciate Kagura's presence for one second she was even around but now he just wanted to be able to go upstairs, climb out of his window, and look for his lover that now mysteriously had gone missing. In his heart he knew where she might have gone to but with eyes plastering his feet to the floor, he couldn't do a thing about it.

"That sister of yours." Onigumo said with an irritable sigh. "When she comes back I'm going to-"

"You're not laying a hand on her." Vowing that he wouldn't ever witness Kagome shed tears again; he said this bluntly with a stern look on his face. Those golden orbs leaking with fire and most of all hatred directed it's full attention toward Onigumo without even a doubt in his mind that this man was the one to be detested. Standing a safe distance away for all these years while Kagome cried was beyond him. Sesshomaru wasn't going to stand in the background anymore and with a closed fist, he held his head up high.

Onigumo winced lightly. "Have my ears deceive me or did you just-"

"I said you're not going to hit her again. If I see you lay one finger on her there is no one that's going to stop me from killing you." Those eyes that once hindered at the sight of his father turned as cold as ice. Even Hiten was taken aback at the sudden outburst but he said nothing as his uncle took a step forward.

"How dare you talk like that to me!"

"Pft." Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru walked across the kitchen and as he approached his father, there eyes remained glued to one another. The intensity of that one moment as their shoulders grazed had almost felt like something had weighed down on his whole entire body. Because having confidence toward his father was an unreachable for all these years it kind of overwhelmed him. Though he kept a passive face and went out the door, beginning his search for the one person that always warmed his heart.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What is up with you? What happened? Why are you with him?"

"Sango just calm down. I have my reasons." Waiting for Hiro outside was a mistake. If there were a time machine then she would have just stayed in the house instead of going out side. It was so coincidental that Sango suddenly showed up it almost gave Kagome a sense that her best friend was watching her every move. But shaking the thought quickly away, Kagome averted her eyes at the blanketed snow ground.

"Kagome! What are you going to do if Sesshomaru finds out? What are you-"

"It was wrong from the beginning. I shouldn't have been so selfish as to lead him on like that. Sesshomaru….He didn't….he didn't love me until I broke down in tears. He didn't love me until I had confessed. He just….He just." This wound was supposed to heal with Hiro's love but her heart to vacancy in her throat, making it difficult to suppress the tears that were on the verge of falling. She blinked as a hand took her own and with tears streaming down her face, she buried her face in the arms of her only healer. The only one to repair her shattered heart and her mind.

Sango looked on in disbelief and unconsciously took a step back. "K-Kagome…"

"I have to go Sango. I'll talk to you later." With out even taking a second glance at her friend's baffling expression, Kagome walked away in Hiro's arms as the two took the long route to school. If she had the answer to the question 'what are you going to do' than her life would be set but with so many corners of both positive and negative situations there was no clue what life would throw at you. Sesshomaru was on her mind the whole time and with unexpected events just waiting for her to run into them, she just tried to comfort herself. So with the silence lingering on with them, Kagome hugged Hiro's arm tightly as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Hiro can you please not leave my side. Please." Shakily holding on to his arm, she couldn't possible let the thought go. The only thought that always plastered in her mind and the only thing that gave her the most grief. It was when she was alone her heart crumbled; it was when she sat in her room with silence draping her ears, as tears would blur her eyes and blood stain her skin.

She couldn't bare the thought of having her past catch up with her again so when Hiro answered "I promise I'll never leave you", her lips were able to quirk up a smile and comforted her mind.

Hiro glanced down at her and sighed. "You should talk to Sesshomaru."

"W-What are you talking about Hiro. I don't-"

"You have to talk to him Kagome. Maybe what we saw was just a misunderstanding I mean it was just a mere hug. So when we get to school let's find him and we'll get things sorted out or better yet…" He gently took her wrist and pulled her off to another route and down the street. The direction they were heading off to wasn't known to Kagome but she followed…. well so to say, had to follow.

"Hiro this is not the way to school." She obviously pointed out.

"I know that." The gentle smile he always presented and that warm atmosphere he always emitted by his presence alone was overcome by seriousness.

"Where are we going Hiro….Hiro!" There was no answer; no ounce of bliss in his eyes that said everything was going to be all right. Her mind went blank for a second and her feet were following his every command. But why was he doing this? It didn't make any sense and Kagome automatically came to her senses, whipping her hand out of his grasp. There was a small gap between them as Hiro was forced to stop but when he attempted to take her hand he was denied.

Kagome was taken aback at his expression. She was so use to his smiles that this passive face that reminded her so much of Sesshomaru almost frightened her. The intense stare was searching into her hazed eyes as if trying to bring her back into reality…. Bring her back to the person that would make her truly happy.

"H-Hiro. Where are we going?"

"You know where? It's still early. You're brother should still be home by now so let's-"

"NO!!" Taking a couple of steps back, she continuously shook her head in disbelief. "We can't. I don't need to see him now. I can handle this myself. Let's just go to school please."

"Kagome listen to me-"

"No!" She cried, her hand covering her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Kagome couldn't bare the thought of looking at those eyes she loved so dearly. But betrayal as her thoughts ran wildly in her mind was going to only bring more tears to spill. Just imagining Sesshomaru holding another woman was already killing her slowly but now facing him so soon just made everything seem to collapse.

Although her footsteps were timidly moving backwards, Hiro instantly grasped her roughly by the shoulders not allowing her to run away anymore. Even though there was a chance to smile, he showed nothing but a sullen face because he knew no amount of comfort would help the situation they were in. Hiro remained to hold onto her as she tried to twist and turn as hard as she could to escape.

"Why are you doing this?! I thought you loved me!?"

"I do love you!"

"Than why!? W-why!?" Her thrashing stopped as her tears brought her to her knees. This overcoming pain that shrouded her to the point of falling had taken over as tears continued to stream down her cheek. She loved Sesshomaru more than anything and yet she dreaded of having her fears come true. If this feeling of betrayal hadn't made her such a coward than she knew she would've asked him right there and then. Though she just was succumbed by mixed emotions that wouldn't make her move, couldn't make her angry enough to say something.

Her fingers curled tightly into his front jacket, trying to find some explanation to his action. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! He's my brother! I can't do that to him! I can't-"

"She was my sister!"

Everything around them seem to freeze over because all the people and cars seemed to far away to hear or notice. There was silence and Kagome didn't know whether Hiro was still holding that passive expression. Her face was buried in his chest as he held her in a tight embrace but the only thing that worried her was the constant trembling he emitted. Than he sniffed a few times and that was when Kagome realized that the once smiling face that always gave her so much comfort was now crying.

He cleared his throat, stroking her as tears continued to streak his face. "It's not wrong. The only thing that's wrong is the feelings you're closing up inside you. She was my sister. I loved her more than anything and we got to be together for a while. We had so much problems and yet we were happy….well I was happy. I seen you two together and I know this will work for both of you. So you have to talk to him and see if what he did was-"

"Don't tell me this." She whispered.

"Kagome…."

"Don't tell me this! You liar! If you loved her than why didn't you run away with her! Why did you just leave her like that!? Do you know where she even is!?" There weren't enough tears to spill and yet the both of them constantly cried as Kagome grabbed the front of his shirt and started to shake him. Trying to get some kind of answer out of him she tried to even hit him but as he caught her hands, his eyes drenched in remorse came into view. That look alone had her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach.

"I loved her more than anything."

"Shut up!"

"She was my sister and I knew it was wrong but I loved her and wanted to protect her."

"Shut up!"

"Though I wasn't enough to keep that sadness away, to wipe away her pain and make her happy."

"Just shut up please. You didn't love her because you ran away. Just like Sesshomaru, you left her and you'll leave me as well. You'll leave me….You'll leave me alone."

She repeated these words with her eyes closed, trying so hard to not glance at his face. Though as her chin was tilted up toward him, warmth was felt upon her cheek and her eyes slowly opened. The tears she constantly cried were gently kissed and as he pulled away, the smile she knew to well had appeared. But it was different; this smile had so much sadness emitted that she couldn't decide if it was truly a smile.

"You'll never be alone." His thumb wiped away the tears that fell from her hazel eyes as he gently said: "Because you'll have Sesshomaru. Unlike me, he'll protect you with his life."

"Y-You can protect can't you? I don't want to cause him trouble. I don't want-"

"Sometimes love is not what you want but what your heart leads you to. It was something my sister said to me before she died."

"Hiro…"

"That day I brought you to the orchestra. That was the day when I left her. The last time I saw her. She loved musicals and when I was little she would always bring me to any kind of orchestra's, plays and anywhere that she thought I would like but it didn't matter because I would love anything as long as she was by my side. I'm sorry Kagome but I can't protect you. Sesshomaru will have the same warmth as I do, he'll protect you and love you. He'll never cause tears like this but will make you happy. If I could I would die to be with my sister again but I finally understand why I have to be here."

Taking her cold hands, Hiro pressed them upon his cheek and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm here because my sister wants me to live. To have the kind of love that I once had for her and even though I can't have you. I still want you to be happy."

His compassion had her sadness spill before him. His tears had showed how much his love meant, how much his sister had meant to him and yet his tears had shown the will of having her to smile again. Finally standing up, he looked down at her and smiled compassionately.

"I'll be by your side and watch over you and Sesshomaru as well. What ever you choose, I hope you won't regret it Kagome." With that Hiro turned his back on her and walked away, giving her the chance to decide whether the bond between Sesshomaru and herself would just be a love between brother and sister or a love that will be as beautiful and pure as the snow.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sigh…. Okay there you all go. I know you guys hated Hiro. Well most of you but I hope you grew to like him hehe. Well now the decision will be up to Kagome and knowing me, you know it will not be predictable. Well maybe it will but oh well. I hope you all like it. So I'll be updating every day. Or I'll try because winter break is almost here yay. Well anyways I'll see you all later. Ja-ne for now you guys. Thanks for the reviews and waiting so patiently.


	15. Warning

"Love is not what you want but what your heart leads you to." Her hand laid upon her heart as she said these words. If it was true than why were there so much obstacles standing in their way? If it was meant to be than why was everything so difficult?

Question after question was unanswered but she continued to walk down the asphalt with her head hung forward. She couldn't decide whether to go to Sesshomaru or just head to the park so with tears beginning to dry away she let her heart lead the way.

_She died the day I left her._

"What would I do if you went away Sesshomaru? Would I die along with you or will I end up like Hiro? Moving on and passing that love to someone else." If there would be a chance that Sesshomaru would suddenly disappear than everything would seem lost. Blood would only lead her back to the only love she had in this world and heaven wouldn't judge their love like the world would but only eternally bond them together. Just thinking about it seemed to turn her heart into stone.

"I would die along with you Sesshomaru." Finding herself at the park, she sat down and leaned up against the tree as the clear sky caught her attention. If the breeze weren't so crisp and pure, there would be nothing of this earth but remorse and sadness, which goes the same for her insides.

"Sesshomaru? Would you follow me, even when I die?" She buried her face into her knees and sighed deeply.

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth, I would follow you throughout your life and even if you die. I would chase after you with no doubt in my mind."

"S-Sesshomaru. What are you-"

"Didn't I say I would follow you?" He smiled, kneeling down in front of her. The feeling of his hands caressing her cheek eased her in so many ways. Just his eyes alone gave her a sense of calming though with so much bliss just looking at him there was also remorse.

But even with that sadness upon her face, Sesshomaru remained smiling, trying to emerge that smile upon her lips as well.

"I wouldn't believe that." Before she could catch her words, they just suddenly came out without her consent. She tried to even hide her mistake with a smile but she knew to well that what she said was the only thing that bothered her now aching heart.

"Kagome…"

"It's funny. I thought when you said you loved me that everything was going to be alright, that everything was going to be a path where only happiness would follow us but I was wrong."

His gently eyes that searched her hazel hues became uneasy and Kagome didn't fail to notice this change. She didn't want to hurt him or herself but as she laid her cold hands upon his hands that cupped her face, she withdrew her tears and smiled.

"Kagome we are happy aren't we? I've never been so happy being with you. So why are you saying this?"

Squeezing his hands tightly, Kagome pulled them away from her face and laid them upon her lap. "I'm not happy. You're my brother and I know dad is getting suspicious of us. I want you to have a normal life. Where you go to college and ultimately become successful. That's where I want you to be in the future and if dad doesn't fund your college than everything I hope for you to become won't happen if you're with me."

Even when everything she said pained her to the very core, Sesshomaru remained smiling and suddenly his arms tightly wrapped around her. There wasn't time to think of a combat to this, she just remained silent as she leaned up against him. Feeling all his warmth, and love that seemed to melt her into his arms.

"I don't care about that Kagome. All I care about is you. If I wanted success than I can easily get it without dad's help. If he finds out than we'll figure it all out together."

_He's change so much. _She mused with a sigh. Then a thought of having her whole point of view on things to come came to mind. Change was the one thing that Sesshomaru had done for her and now as she gently pushed him away, she gave him a true smile.

"If you think that everything will work. Than I won't question you." Arms tightly wrapped around each other gave them more than warmth but a lovable taste of passion. Before Sesshomaru could reply with a sweet 'I love you'. Kagome had lunged towards him, stealing away his words as well as his lips. They smothered themselves with alluring words between deep kiss after kiss.

"You mean the world to me." Was his repeated mesmerizing supplemented words of 'I love you.

"You too." She would reply breathlessly, not waiting or wanting a second wasted, as their lips would entwine and their tongues taking vacancy in the depths of their mouth.

With so much happiness emitting off of the couple, Kagome couldn't help but cry. She didn't know if it were tears of joy or sadness because in the back of her mind, she knew that the arms that now protected her so dearly had wrapped itself around another woman the night before.

At the thought of this, she unconsciously departed their lips. Sesshomaru tried to find an answer to her actions and tried to kiss her once again but she refused.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"That girl."

Sesshomaru cupped her chin and brought her eyes to lie upon his own. "What are you talking about? What girl?"

"The one that you-"

"The one that you embrace so passionately across the street." The clean-cut man that stood before them baffled her. His presence was not only out of place but too coincidental, but she averted her eyes away from him, burying her face into Sesshomaru's chest.

"What are you doing with this man Kagome? I thought you were engaged to my son? I knew to well that Hiro was pulling the wool over my eyes. How disappointing." His long pitch-black hair that was braided neatly, was slung over his shoulder and as he stared on at the couple. He immediately turned his smirk toward Sesshomaru.

"So Sesshomaru. About last night, I think you should keep your action more concealed." The taunting smirk that Kagome peered upon was upsetting to see. It was disturbing for Hiro's father to be here and see her in such a situation. If only she could just disappear, if only she was somewhere else.

"Can we talk about this at another time and place?" Sesshomaru said this in a stern but respectable way as if not to agitate the man.

"I didn't know you two were romantically involve. It such a shame that your using my son as a lamb in your little forbidden romance. So which is it? Is it incestuous love or a conspiracy to destroy my son? Which one is it Kagome? It can be both if you like."

That interrogating tone mixed in with a sweet desire to toy with their mind not only cause Sesshomaru to push Sesshomaru away, but to also cause the two men to scowl at one another straight on. It was when Sesshomaru walked pass the man and lead him a distance away from Kagome that they started to talk. Though as she stared at the two with bewildered eyes, she couldn't do nothing but figure out what was going on.

Sesshomaru backed up against a tree and crossed his arms, putting together words to say. Than he looked up and irritable sighed.

"What are you doing here Naraku? You know every little thing about me so why are you bringing up this incestuous bullshit. What the fuck are you plotting?"

He merely smirked at this while digging deep into his pocket, taking out a pack of cigarette and propping one between his lips.

"I'm just telling the truth. Did you know your little sister was at my home, with my son and declared that she was engaged with him? You know how much I wanted to laugh when I heard such shit? I know every single thing about you and your family and that's why I own you."

Placing his hands into his pocket once again, he took out a piece of paper and lent it out to him. "Take it. It's your new assignment."

With a distant stare, Sesshomaru hesitated. " How much times do I have to do this? You still didn't answer me when I asked you before.

"Look at your sister. Those worried eyes." Naraku said with a chuckle. " You don't want those eyes to die now would you?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply but took the paper and looked over the address that was legible written with a pink pen. As he read it over for the third time, he handed back the piece of paper as to not to have any trail in his pockets of his whereabouts during the night.

He started his way back to Kagome though with a hand unexpectedly stopping him in his tracks, Sesshomaru glared at Naraku who had a stern expression on his face. It was rare to see such an expression but Sesshomaru said nothing to it.

"You better not screw this one up. I heard that police got a hold of your hair at the scene of the crime. I had to take care of that myself and luckily I got the evidence you left behind before the examination. So remember, if you get caught, your sister's dead."

"I understand." There was this lingering anger between the two men. Sesshomaru had no doubt in his mind that things would get out of hand if he suddenly gets out of his grasp, so he waited until he let go of his arm before walking to the now worried Kagome.

"What happened? You know Hiro's father? What did you guys talk about? What-"

Overwhelmed by the sudden question, Sesshomaru tucked his arm from under her legs and supported her back with another, lifting her up from off of the ground.

"You ask to much question." He said laughing. "We better get you home."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There, they were getting the yelling's of their lives but to Kagome's astonishment, she didn't get hit at all. The alibi that Sesshomaru had come up with was simple nonetheless believable.

Being at Sango's house on the night she so to say, disappeared, was a great closure for both Sesshomaru and Kagome. Although, her father wouldn't know about anything of her venturing outside of her home because her father was rarely with theme. If he was a normal stay at home dad than he would know that Kagome would never sleepover at anyone's house unless something catastrophic had come up.

"I'm sorry father for not calling." Kagome apologized with sincere eyes. But as always, Onigumo turned his back on the child and went up stairs, slamming his office door. For what it was worth, Sesshomaru's presence was the only reason why she didn't receive such cruel beatings. It was a blessing but as Kagome pondered on this thought, she didn't recall having her father care who was present when punishment had to be received.

"You guys are the worse case I ever saw. You're lucky I didn't tell your father about that auction at the mall or you two would have been in bigger trouble. Lucky thing I'm a nice person."

Sesshomaru didn't bother to retort to Hiten's words but went upstairs moments late. And seeing that having Shippo with Kagome wouldn't dare provoke Hiten to try anything suspicious, Sesshomaru had a sense of calming. Though before he ascended the staircase, he looked towards Shippo.

"No matter what your brother says, stay with Kagome at all times alright."

Giving a stiff salute, Shippo replied with an up beat: "Yes Sesshomaru sama!"

"Already he thinks I'm going to pull something. Oh well I better be heading out."

Kagome's eyes followed Hiten as he went out the door but as he laid his hand on the doorknob, something tugged at her lips and stopped him from leaving.

"Where are you going?"

He was set aback for a moment but quickly smiled. "I didn't know you would be concern about me."

"It's not that I'm concern, it's just that I want to know where you are going that's all."

"If you're not concern than why even open your mouth." Hiten went out the door as he said this and Kagome just glared.

"Your brother can be such an idiot."

Shippo nodded. "Yup, sometimes he can be like that but he's nice when you're nice to him."

"Well, I don't think that kindness will ever be mutual between us so you want to do something today."

That brought a smile to the child's face seeing that all this time Shippo was here, they never spent any time together. So as a child, Shippo pulled Kagome out of her seat and out the door in the matter of seconds.

"Where are we going Shippo?"

"Just watch."

It was cold but that chill didn't seem to affect Shippo in any way. All that was on him mind was their destination but where were they going? Kagome did not know where they were going because she never really knew her little cousin or if he knew where he was actually going. But to make Shippo happy, she followed closely behind with her hand tightly held by Shippo, zooming through the streets and running along the asphalt.

"Shippo? Where are we going?"

"It's right there. The amusement park." There wasn't going to be a crowd, Kagome knew that much due to school and with Sesshomaru just staying in his room it was kind of obvious that they were skipping for today. If her father knew than it would be more yelling but with the bright smile Shippo presented, it really didn't matter from here on out. All that mattered was how they were going to get tickets.

"Shippo we can't go in there but we can go somewhere else if you like." Kagome said, trying to break the news gently.

He shook his head. "No. Hiten found a girlfriend in town yesterday. I met her but you weren't there to see her. I forgot her name but I saw big brother put the tickets in his pocket and I-"

"You stole it."

Like an angel he smile while nodding. But Kagome sighed and grinned as he led him toward the amusement park entrance. It wasn't to busy as Kagome expected. So it was all at ease getting into the park and having to guilt what so ever giving the estimated 100-dollar tickets to the man dress in a bear costume. With every bit of anxiety shown on Shippo's face, it was pretty hard to keep up with him while being pulled to one ride and than the other. The rides were to hectic such as the tea cup ride or the merry go round. But with this entire running around here and there Kagome's stomach couldn't keep up with Shippo who never wanted the fun to end.

"Come on Shippo let's eat." She pulled him off to the other direction but seeing that the ride they were walking away from was one of the roller coasters, Shippo immediately yanked her arm.

"I know you're scared Kagome. You're just making excuses."

"No I'm not. I'm really hungry so let's go get a hot dog."

He pouted. "I want to go on the roller coaster."

"We can go on that later so let's just-" Getting out of her grasp, Shippo ran towards the structure he was dieing to go on. Kagome merely shook her head in disappointment and was about to run after him until a hand yanked on her arm. To her surprise she turned to see Hiro who beamed no other than that easing smile of his although even with that smile on, she couldn't help but wonder why he was here, during school hours.

"I see you ditched school." Hiro stated, still holding on to her arm.

"You're doing the same." She pointed out.

"Well you're right but I would want to ask you a question."

"Um-Well I have to-"

"Did you patch things up with Sesshomaru? I saw you two at the park and I kinda guessed that you talked things out." Hiro had somewhat of a crooked smile, although he was trying to be charming and casual he still had this worried look in his eyes. But Kagome answered with a simple 'yes' that got Hiro to nod and release her hand.

"I'm glade that every things okay." Hiro finally said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Um…yeah well I better go… I was with my little cousin Shippo and-" Kagome looked to her side when she said this and than around the area. That was one of the things she was missing, which she was chasing and with out another word she headed off towards the roller coaster as Hiro looked on.

Her heart was pounding not by the run but the anxiety of not seeing Shippo anywhere. He was a brat, a big brat who wanted everything he wanted and now with the roller coaster in his eyes, Kagome knew Shippo will stop at nothing to get on that thrill ride. Though with many people in line and a little kid still nowhere in sight, Kagome's head was already spinning with worry.

She searched through many faces but still, after 15 minutes of searching he still wasn't in sight. Kagome frantically searched throughout the park screaming. "Shippo! Shippo!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?"

She looked toward Sesshomaru on the verge of tears. "I-I don't know. I searched for him until the place closed. He was going to the roller coaster and I was chasing after him but…" If it was possible he was lost than there was still a chance that he could get back home on his own. He was old enough to remember the address and the streets though there was still this lingering feeling that something bad must have happened. Something as if plaguing Kagome's mind for the longest time but wasn't able to say anything to it.

"He can get home but we'll just wait. Don't tell Hiten about anything."

Kagome nodded. "How about mom and dad?"

"They went on a trip. He said he was stressed out and needed to get away again. I said nothing to it but was glade he was leaving."

_There goes the family Christmas_. She hung her head down and sighed. It was a matter of waiting now. There was nothing else to do. They both sat in the kitchen in silence, trying to figure out someway to make the process of waiting go by faster. It was a type of reckoning of anxiety just killing her in side. Just imaging her little cousin out there alone was just stabbing her repeatedly in the chest.

She snapped her eyes open as Sesshomaru's arm slung over her shoulder and his face clearly in view. "He'll come back. He's just a little kid, wondering around somewhere and having a time of his life. He did steal Hiten's tickets and maybe along with that he stole some money so he'll survive. Just don't think about it to much and relax." While his fingers traced the thin line of her cheek his elegant eyes targeted her lips, enchantingly moving closer and smoothly his tongue licked his lips.

"He's a fighter." He said softly, grazing his lips on to her cheek. "He's persistent and an annoyance but he's still the type to always find his way back home. Just like you."

His hands fastened onto her waist, pressing her back up against the Kitchen table. A smile was finally appearing upon her face to Sesshomaru's amazement, Kagome was so into the moment that she grabbed his face and lunged toward him, his lips and mouth under her control. There wasn't an amount of ecstasy flowing through every action she made as her tongue slipped between his lips.

"You're calling me an annoyance?" She mumbled.

"Maybe not an annoyance but persistant."

Sesshomaru pushed up against her body as his hand glided under her shirt, feeling the small of her back and smiled once she trembled. The heat emitting off of the both of there kisses and bodies didn't leave them into any temptation to let go. They both tried to remember the last time that they had a moment this deep, just touching one another and loving the kisses that just deepened with ever intoxicating breath. With mingling tongues and hands exploring the others features, it was about time that Sesshomaru lifted Kagome onto the table.

It was getting so hot that Sesshomaru quickly flung his jacket off and unzipped her pink leather jacket, both materials slipping off of their shoulders and onto the floor. As terribly pleasurable as everything was, there was still the issue of the missing Shippo and to top it all off, Hiten was still in the house. In the back of her mind she knew that Hiten could walk in on them but than the cloud of wanting more of Sesshomaru grasped her thoughts. Her fingers moved on its own accord, prying her way under his black T-Shirt and attempting to pull it off of him.

"S-Ses…homaru." She moaned as she desperately clung to him as the feeling of his lips nibbling her neck caused her words to utter into soft whispers. When his lips connected with her own, she finally was able to grasp the collar of his shirt. She departed their lips just for a second to slip off his shirt and throwing it beside her. She wanted him so much that she rammed their lips together and both their eyes shot open as the slight pain of their teeth hitting one another caused Sesshomaru to smile and laugh a bit. But as charming as he was, he paid no mind to it and kissed her once more, slight laughter heard.

Kagome grinned a bit as well but as a sound other than her moaning sounded; Kagome pushed him away and hopped off the table. "I-It's Shippo."

Once the doorbell rang again she ran to the door like rapid fire. It was Shippo; there was no doubt about it. It just had to be him and Kagome tried to convince her self that a child would be standing right in front. But having multiple knocks on the door puzzled her. If it was Shippo than why couldn't he just came barging in? It wasn't like the door was lock and that thought made her uneasy.

Once she opened the door a body fell before her feet and caused her to move back. "Shippo!" Blood smeared her hands as she turned him on his back. Absolutely mortified by the numerous cuts on his body and the amount of blood on his clothes left her breathless. She couldn't move or even check if he was breathing. It was all unexplainable as to why anyone would do this to a mere child.

"What the… Kagome carry him upstairs! I'll go get the first-aid kit!" Sesshomaru's words didn't break her through the horrifying trance she was in. All she could do was repeat to her that it was her fault.

There was no time for this and Sesshomaru carried Shippo upstairs and into his room where he laid him gently on to his bed. Checking for a pulse he unbuttoned his shirt and when he felt a pulse he hurriedly got the first-aid kit.

He couldn't understand himself why this would happen or who would have done this. Though as he made his way back and took off Shippo's shirt to treat his wounds he paused for a second. The wounds that could have only been inflicted with a knife had been covered with a piece of paper where a thin piece of rope wrapped around Shippo's body made sure that the folded paper stayed in place.

Sesshomaru cut the rope and unfolded the paper. His eyes widened and his hands tightly curled a fist around the letter that read:

_You failed to kill him and now as you see before you, your punishment._

_If you try to pull another stunt like that again you know what will happen._

_Your sister will be my next target and this time I'll kill her._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Hey you guys. It's been a long time. Well sorry about that but I didn't have an internet so I couldn't update but now I do… finally. Well I hope you liked it and left you guessing. hehe


	16. Ultimate choice

A towel soaked with water was placed on his heads and as his wounds healed slowly, Kagome still didn't give up on him. Shippo hadn't woken up for days, which made it more difficult to decide whether he really needed to go to the hospital. His wounds were wrapped; his temperature went down but making the duty harder to feed him had her worry.

Hiten was nowhere to be found and Bankotsu hasn't seen Shippo in this state. Sesshomaru had decided to hide Shippo in his room, knowing all to well that Bankotsu wouldn't dare to open his door without his consent. Though with so much worry placed on the both of them to keep this a secret, Kagome often cried for both Shippo's safety and Sesshomaru.

The sweet, collected and calm man she loved so much had now turned dark and concealed himself from her. There was not one thing that Sesshomaru informed her about. Such as his whereabouts and the usual night outs he frequently carried out.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I don't know what to do but tonight I'll do something. I'll follow him." It was risky and dangerous but this worry that she laid upon herself was even more fatal. Every part of her wanted to drive a knife right through her heart and every part of her wanted this pain to end. After seeing Shippo so weak and helpless, she had felt the same way. Not knowing how to help herself and unable to stop Sesshomaru made a thought of vulnerability drive through her. If she couldn't do anything than why live? Why even be there when you can't even get up and do something?

"I'll be going Kagome. Watch over Shippo."

Sesshomaru prepared to close the door but was halted by a sweet voice that hesitantly said: "Where are you going?" He said nothing to this but entered the room. From that point on his movements were recognizable and from that point on her hope diminished.

As always he kissed her forehead and forced a smile, holding her tightly as if he wasn't going to see her again. She couldn't lift her arms to embrace her brother but just stood there, knowing to well that this wasn't going to turn out as any other night. This was going to be the truth of his whereabouts, the very truth as to what he has been doing for the last 3 months.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The night seemed perfect and the moon that illuminated the room was soothing to his busy and uncooperative mind. It seemed he didn't know what he was thinking as to act so reckless. To show up at the park and confront Sesshomaru outside of his office, but it doesn't matter. It wasn't as if he was breaking the deal that they made, it wasn't as if he had to listen to Sesshomaru's request. On the other hand, it did give it a slight twist to a plot well thought out. Now that he had met Kagome and now that the girl had a reason to be suspicious, his plan was going to work out magnificently.

"If only that son of mines can get out of that faze of love. How ridiculous." The steam slowly rising from his cup soon caught his attention and he took a sip out of his coffee. It was late and his son was already accounted for to be in his room, so as always he waited. However it was rude for him to keep a person of his stature waiting but it was expected.

"Must be mad about something." He said with a smirk and simultaneously the door slammed open.

"What the hell is your problem!" Sesshomaru stormed in and slammed his hands on the desk. However, the man in front of him kept his composure and gentle laid down his cup of coffee.

"What ever do you mean?"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. "Don't fuck around. You tired to kill my cousin. He's just a kid! He wasn't apart of this; I did everything you asked me. Everything! So what was the meaning of this?!"

Folding his hands under his chin, he glanced at his cup of coffee with a smile. Maybe things were turning out for the best. The great importance of this meeting was vague and Naraku got up, looking out the window at the full moon.

"I have no source as to what you are saying. My hands are free of blood from the mishap that your cousin had encountered. So redirect your anger because I'm wasn't involved with what ever you are saying."

Sesshomaru reframed from listening to him as he threw the cup of coffee across the room. Shattering glass as it impacted the wall scattered throughout the office but Naraku showed no concern. His actions would result in punishment, Naraku would make sure of this but one thing had to be cleared up and to his surprise. His innocence in such a matter grew to surprise him. Why haven't his cousin's pain wasn't included in the past? It was a mystery and someone beat him to that opportunity.

Naraku directed his attention to Sesshomaru with his arms folded calmly. "Your attitude is unappreciated Sesshomaru." Reaching into his pocket and placing it upon his ear, he continued. "If you want punishment I'll give it to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Once hearing a simple 'Hello' on the other end, Naraku tossed the phone at Sesshomaru and as he caught it, he stared at it incredulously. It was incomprehensible what dangers it would lead by replying. He knew for a fact from past experience who ever was on the other side of the phone could do to destroy him. So with out hesitation, Sesshomaru placed the phone gently on the desk and apologized with a polite bow.

"I understand." After looking at the papers that were stacked on the desk. He picked it up and sighed. "I'll be leaving."

Before he could leave Naraku cleared his throat. "I expect you to keep your identity covered. Especially from that meddlesome sister of yours or I'll have to be forced to kill her."

"Understood."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

With every breath she took, a cloud of air formed before her eyes. The air was thick which and it made it harder to breath. Kagome had run for almost 4 blocks and now, hugging her back against the wall covered in graffiti, she watched. In the corner of her eye she spotted the man she hopelessly searched for.

He stood in the middle of an empty street, his eyes wondering through the darkness as if waiting for someone to approach him. With a black coat and matching gloves on, he seemed out of character in a run down place they were in. Although with a safe distance away, Kagome crouched down low as she crawled to a near by car, watching.

"What is he doing? He's just standing there." Kagome flinched as he started to move. The mere action startled her as her eyes constantly sought out a place to cover her while she followed. From a garbage can, to alleyways, she was able to get close to him but as she did he had stopped once again, halting her in her tracks.

Her heart raced as his lips parted. "What are you doing here?" His voice was low and collected but Kagome said nothing, figuring he was addressing someone else.

But as he turned toward the car she had hidden herself behind, her heart raced ever so rapidly.

"Why the hell are you following me? Come out from behind that damn car or I'll kill you."

Once she had stood to reveal herself, his expression softened. "I'm sorry but I just wanted to talk to you."

"K-Kagome what are you doing here?" What ever he had in his pocket, he had left his hands unarmed, as he streamed his fingers through his hair. He sighed, walking up to her.

"I'm lost. I can't find him! You have to help me Hiro! Please."

Hiro laid a hand upon her head, attempting to comfort her. She was on the verge of tears but before she could fill herself with remorse to do so, Hiro held her tightly in his arms. Whispering reassuring words were all he could do but in a matter of time she would demand for answers.

He had led her to a near by park and sat her on a bench. "You shouldn't worry yourself about him? Don't you think he's capable of protecting himself?"

Kagome shook her head. "In all honesty, no. I don't think he can. He needs me."

"I think it's the other way around Kagome."

"No! It's not! Of course I need him but he needs me more than ever. He's acting weird lately and I think he's trying to find the person who attempted to murder my cousin. He's going to kill someone and if he does he's only going to ruin himself. His emotions are more uncontrollable than anyone could imagine. He may seem collective to others but that's his fault. He can't control himself when it comes to the people he loves."

There was silence for a brief moment but as Hiro stood up, his eyes seemed vacant. There was no smile placed on his lips, no expression of reassurance and as he looked up toward the sky he crossed his arms.

"Is that so."

She stood beside him and held on to his sleeve, trying to catch his attention. "Hiro what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You should go home. It's not safe here."

"But how about Sessho-"

"I'll find him and bring him back to you. Don't worry about it so much." He weakly smiled. His hand gently caressed her cheek as his lips warmly laid upon her forehead. The feeling was uncomfortable but she bore through it.

"How do you know where he is?" Kagome inquired.

"Do you trust me Kagome?"

Kagome raised a brow to his question but she answered with a simple: "Yes I do."

"Than don't ask such senseless questions." He departed his hand from her cheek and walked away. Hiro was acting suspicious and there was no way this was the same person who always reassured her with a smile, who always held a grin to any situation she always seem to have trouble with. What was going on in his head?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He had no specific information as to whom he had to kill. All he was able to have are small clues such as, it was a female with brown short hair, lived in room number 304 and that she would be the only one in the room. It seemed obvious but why only give such info and not the usual. No name, age or occupation only the general but as always Sesshomaru didn't question him.

Opening a door to a small apartment room, Sesshomaru cautiously entered. "So where are you?"

With his gun ready to fire, he began opening doors, his gun searching ever corner of the room. Like Naraku said, there was no one in the apartment and with one room left Sesshomaru hesitantly approached the door. For all he knew this girl could be crazy, after numerous mistakes he learned to never underestimate people, or for the matter of fact, women in general.

The door was half way open and Sesshomaru went into the room. Shelves were displaying dolls and little trinkets; the moon shining brightly through her window illuminated her canopied bed.

"What the fuck." His hands trembled once he uncovered the girl sleeping soundly in her bed. She cuddled a teddy bear tightly and as she awoken from her sleep, she mumbled.

"Daddy?"

Sesshomaru took a step back, his gun to his side. "Fuck. No fucking way! I can't do this!" He cursed, slamming his hand in the wall.

The girl watched, bewildered as she now realized this man wasn't her father. She said nothing as the man attacked her walls and every item on her dresser but once Sesshomaru had calmed down, the girl stood from her bed.

"Your Sesshomaru." She said, hugging her bear even tighter.

Sesshomaru looked toward the child. "How did you know that?"

"Because I saw you before. The man called you Sesshomaru and he said to watch out for you. That if I ever saw you, I should scream for my life."

The gun in his hand seemed so distant. He couldn't kill this child; she looked too much like Kagome and nonetheless, reminded him of Shippo. She couldn't murder a girl who never had a chance to live through the life she was given. He couldn't go through with it!

"Damn it! What should I do!? I don't know what to do!?" If he left this girl alive than it would mean certain death for Kagome. But it was too much to decide. Sesshomaru knew nothing about this girl but still felt guilty. Why did it have to be a child?

The girl approached Sesshomaru and held out her doll. "Can you give this to my mommy and daddy."

His voice was shaky as he inquired. "Why?"

"Because you're going to kill me right? Like how you killed that man."

Sesshomaru knelt down in front of the girl and carried her on to her bed. Sitting her down, he looked into her eyes and was able to smile at her. It was not a smile of wickedness but a smile of reassurance.

"I'm not going to kill you. Just-"

"What do you mean your not going to kill her?" There attentions were brought to the door where a man stood in the darkness. Thanks to the brightness of the moon, a smirk was the only thing that appeared through the darkness. "Your job is to kill her and your refusing to do so."

"I'm not going to kill her."

With such a simple remark, the man's smile widened and his hand reached toward something beside him. His hand clenched a gun and simultaneously a thump was heard. Kagome laid unconscious on the floor, the barrel of the gun pointing straight at her.

"I want to play a game, a game of gain and loss. Will your love over come guilt? Choose Sesshomaru. The girl or Kagome."

Sesshomaru averted his eyes between the two girls and as his mind made his choice, his hand couldn't respond. He couldn't choose and if he did, immense guilt will only follow him.

"What the fuck is this!!! Why the hell do I have to choose?! This girl did nothing!"

"Now that's where you're wrong. Your identity was blown now you suffer the consequences! The girl saw you kill another, now you have to make sure your identity is concealed!"

"Fuck this. I'm not doing this! I'm going to choose and it's not going to be neither of them." With swiftness, Sesshomaru raised his gun and fired. The man who stood proudly by the doorway now stumbled and fell to the floor. Blood tricked from his forehead as the bullet pierced through his head. He was dead in the matter of a second.

The little girl screamed and hugged her doll so tightly that she thought she going to die as well. But Sesshomaru quickly calmed her down, he really thought it was over but as he heard a click of a gun getting ready to fire, he turned back to see another man knelt down beside Kagome, streaming his fingers through his hair.

"I knew you were going to react like that. That is why I waited beside the doorway. You failed Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's hand quivered at the sight of his cousin. The bastard was in on this all this time with out his knowledge. Rage had boiled to the point where he couldn't stop trembling but he recollected himself as a knife laid gently upon Kagome's throat.

"You should have just killed her and none of this would have happened."

"Damn you Hiten! Let Kagome go or I'll-"

"I'll give you another chance Sesshomaru. I should have been mad since you killed one of my subordinates but I'll forgive you since you're my cousin. So choose! Kagome or the girl!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay I have been gone for god knows how much months but I'm on the tennis team and I'm very occupied with spring vacation and tennis. So forgive me. I'll try to update but I just hope you like the chapter.

-anari01


	17. just blood and nothing else

His palms were drenched in sweat and before you knew it the gun in his hand dropped to the floor. For what it was worth, he rather had the choice to kill himself then the other. Naraku knew this for a fact, which is why he added, 'If you die then she dies'. That one sentence kept him from a dark thought of suicide, one step from letting it all end.

Sesshomaru was Naraku's dog and he knew that for a fact but thought nothing of it. Like a dog he was on his every command, kissing at his feet so the worst wouldn't become of his loved ones.

"Hurry up and choose!" He was snapped back into reality, but it lingered so close. The thought of choosing came so close that he almost attempted to pick up his gun and shoot Hiten, but the knife. It was so close that one wrong move could be fatal to his love.

"I told you. I can't choose!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! It's easy, shoot the girl or if you don't love your dear sister than tell me so I can slit her throat right now. You're wasting my time!"

Sesshomaru peered at the frightened girl. Auburn eyes darted back and fourth towards Kagome and Hiten. She had no worries for the man who would choose her fate because she knew she was going to die she knew it was coming. This man came for one thing and that was for her inevitable death, it was just a matter of time.

Getting off of her bed and walking up toward the man who was on the verge of tears, she laid her hand on his shoulder. Why would she smile in a predicament like this? The answer to such a question was unknown although with her actions making it all clear, she picked up the gun and placed it in Sesshomaru's hands.

"I will forgive you. It's not your fault. So please help me." Placing the bear on the floor, she remained smiling as light tears traveled down her cheek. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore than you have to. It's not your fault Sesshomaru so please shoot me. I had my last chance to see a great musical with my big brother. Now I'm not able to see him again. So please…"

"You can't ask for death…it's wrong." His hands trembled. Her voice was so cheerful it pained him, but he knew one thing was for certain. He couldn't pull the trigger no matter what the girl said.

"My big brother got taken away from me. My daddy said I can't see him anymore and now I'm here." She raised her sleeve, crying with every second past. "He didn't love me. Now the only person who did was taken away from me. Kagome needs you."

He glanced at Kagome before raising the gun. Her eyes didn't hold any sign of fear or regret. She held her words close to her heart but with Sesshomaru's own emotions holding him back, the girl helped him raise the gun. Now he was alone at this point, the only thing he had to do was pull the trigger.

"Tell my brother that I'll be watching over him. That I'll remember his smile and his voice forever, I'll remember him and Kagome as well. Please tell him. His name his Hiro." Before he could respond, Rin took the initiative and placed her thumb upon the trigger. Time seemed to freeze, with her smile placed gracefully on her face and her eyes closed; it was all blown away as blood covered the walls. She fell to the floor, blood gathering around her. The gaping hole in her forehead brought the two men in shock. Hiten wasn't expecting such events to take place, he knew someone was going to die but not like this.

_Ring! Ring!_

"_Leave the house now."_

The phone in his hands seemed to shake uncontrollable, but Hiten swallowed his distress and cleared his throat. "How about Kagome?"

"_Leave her. Sesshomaru completed his job now leave." _

Hiten didn't wait for Sesshomaru's reaction, the sound of sirens drew near and he sure didn't want to get caught. Leaving the knife and stuffing the gun in his pocket, Hiten ran out of the house and escaped through dark alleyways. Although, even with the threat of being caught coming ever so close, Sesshomaru didn't dare to move or take a breath. Blood smeared his face and drenched his hands, he committed numerous of murders but this…. this was too much. If anything he wanted to be the one with blood surrounding his lifeless body.

"Please forgive me." Sesshomaru whispered and extended his arm toward the girl. Rin had a melancholy expression but it had a mixture of relief. He placed a hand on her head and repeated. "Forgive me." He got up, blue and red lights now illuminating the room as cops stopped in front of the house. Now his first priority was Kagome. If anything he couldn't ruin her life so he lifted her in his arms, finding a way out of the house without being seen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Slamming the door open, Hiten walked into the kitchen, taking a seat and catch his breath. He couldn't believe what just happened. This was his first assignment, his first witness to murder. In a million years, he couldn't have imagining it feeling like this. The tightness gathering at his chest, the cold sweat lingering at every inch of his body and the chills that wouldn't seem to release him. Actually scared for his life, Hiten rushed upstairs and into Shippo's room only to find him gone.

"Shippo! Where the hell are you?" Searching through every room in the house, it was until he got to Sesshomaru's room that he discovered his brother. He was draped with a blanket, his feet exposed. Hiten glanced over to him, his hands still trembling from the horrific scene that won't seem to stop playing over and over in his head. Gripping the blanket and tossing it to the floor, Hiten's eyes widened, his heart raced and his legs gave in.

"Shippo! Shippo! Wake up!" Shaking him violently seemed to not work. Hiten didn't know what he was getting himself into and now that he wanted to try and escape, the walls seem to close on him.

The door creaked from behind but Hiten chose to ignore it, his eyes enraged by the sight of his younger brother in the state that he was in. "You should have saw this coming. You dare threaten to kill Kagome and still have the guts to waltz back into this house." A click was heard but Hiten still chose to plaster his eyes on his younger brother. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you right now for all the trouble you cause me? Why did you allow them to hurt Shippo?"

He clenched his hand into a tight fist. "I didn't do anything. I would never let them do this. I didn't do anything!!!"

"Naraku would only do this to him unless you did something wrong. So what was it?"

"Naraku?"

Sesshomaru leaned up against the doorframe with his gun still in hand. At this point he didn't trust anyone anymore.

"Don't act stupid. Naraku…the one who gave you orders to follow me." He kept his eyes on him as he stood. Their eyes met, furry clouding their hues as they stared at each other straight on. Every second the room filtered with silence, the tighter his hand clenched the cold metal, threatening to fire if Hiten made the wrong move.

"Naraku… I don't know of such a man. The one I've dealt with wore a mask and street clothes. Does that sound like the guy you're talking about?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. Averting his eyes toward the ground, his arm started to quiver. He wanted to kill him, he wanted more than anything to shoot him right there and then but no ounce of anger could let him do so. The mere glance of his cousin made him sick but who was he to say…. he was the one doing the same mishaps as he did. But the only question remaining was why he chose to follow orders.

Hiten walked passed him, making his way to the bathroom. "He goes by the name, Hikeda. That's all I know." Stepping into the bathroom, he hesitated to close the door. "And Sesshomaru…. I'm sorry but by the looks of the girl, she wanted to die. If you haven't noticed when she lifted up her sleeve. She was covered with scars. Someone must have been killing her mentally but for what it's worth, I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I didn't have a choice either."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The day went on, Kagome knew nothing about the last night and with a smile placed on her she would never know. He could have done something different to save her. She still could have been alive. Guilt clouded his mind, he couldn't think for a second without having that dreadful scene appearing before his head.

A whistle blew and he was stopped in his tracks. "Sesshomaru!!!!" The coach yelled, every eye on him. "Traveling once again. Get your mind out of the clouds and focus damn it!!"

Sesshomaru responded with a simple nod and practice once again presumed.

"What is up with your brother?" Sango inquired with a raised brow.

"I don't know. Ever since last night he's been acting weird."

Sango glanced at Sesshomaru and then back at her friend. "No way!"

"What?" Kagome questioned Sango's astonished expression that only grew wider. "What is it?"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS HAD SEX!!!!" Usually when the team practiced, there would be screeching of shoes hitting the floor, men yelling at each other and the constant ignorant _boom_, as the ball collided with the floor. Though, with eyes supposedly being on the game, they were now on the two girls sitting on the bleachers. Now trying to recall an instant where she was ever embarrass, she knew this one took the cake. Even Sesshomaru was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Sango what the hell." Trying to get the attention away from them, Kagome nervously smiled and pulled Sango out of the gymnasium. She practically threw her out the door and Sango knew she was in for it.

"Why did you do that?!"

Sango sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that okay. It just came out but come on…" Sango playfully elbowed Kagome. "…. Did you guys do the dirty deed?"

Kagome disappointedly shook her head. "No we didn't."

"By the sound of that sigh… you seem to be begging for some testosterone. You want to moan in his ear and fuck his brains out am I right?" While this sex conversation was getting started, the two decided to walk and _window-shop_ for a while.

"You are so random Sango."

She put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled. "You're my friend. You shouldn't be embarrassed in this type of conversation. So do you want to reproduce?"

"You need help with your choice of words. I swear it's embarrassing because of how you say things." Kagome decided to tune Sango out. Even with her random sex conversation still lingering in her mind, Kagome sure didn't have the patience to deal with such nonsense.

But as her eyes lingered, she caught sight of an electronic store. What was displayed in the store caught her breath. Stopped with both fear and remorse tightly gripping her chest, she couldn't get her eyes off of the television.

"Rin." She whispered.

" Gruesome murders have been turning up recently and now with a child dead, investigators are looking deep into the case. There was no evidence to believe that this was an attempt of robbery. No clues were found but…" That was all she needed to hear before she went off into a sprint, leaving Sango behind. Her lifeless body was displayed on every television she passed by; even radio's reported the incident. This was the biggest thing that ever stirred in Tokyo. She couldn't even imagine how Hiro could be taking this. He already lost someone and now this. Why does he have to suffer more then he already is? Why is god punishing him?

"Hiro!!" Catching a glimpse of him walking around the corner of a building. Kagome quickly headed towards that direction, not caring about the cars that could have ran her over if they didn't stop. She didn't care for her own safety; she was focused on Hiro and trying to catch up to him.

"Hiro stop!"

He turned and smiled. "Kagome, did your brother go missing again?" He said sarcastically.

With her words caught in her throat, she took some time to recollect herself before continuing.

"Is something wrong Kagome?"

"Your sister." She said, the early run halting her to say anything more.

"My sister?" He inquired.

"R-Rin…She's dead."

She didn't dare to look at his reaction; she kept her eyes shut, attempting to withdraw her own tears that threatened to fall. Expecting to hear a faint cry, Kagome felt a hand upon her shoulder. Looking up at him, she was set aback by the light smile upon his face.

"Hiro why are you smiling?"

He took her hand and began to walk. "I saw the news. The girl had over come a big misfortune."

"The girl? What are you talking about, she's your sister."

"I'm sorry Kagome but I don't know what you're talking about. My only sister died a long time ago. I have no younger sister nor is that girl is my sister."

Swiping her hand from his grasp, she took a step back. "What are you talking about? How can you say that? Rin, she's the girl who greeted us at your front door when I first went to your house, the girl who adored you and loved you more than anything in the world. Your sister!!!"

His eyes were vacant. He walked toward her to calm her down but she only took a step back in disbelief. "Kagome you got to calm down. I just don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop it!!! What happened to you Hiro? What happened to the person that cared for others and who cared for Rin? Where did he go?"

Saying nothing, he turned on his heals and walked away from her. Every fiber of her being wanted to stop him and question him. This wasn't him. Was he trying to hide his sadness by drilling false information into his mind? Saying over and over that Rin wasn't her sister or merely didn't exist in his life. Was he trying to run away from reality?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blood trailed down his cheek as black and blue surrounded his right eye. Hysterical laughter came from the woman he loved most as he sat in the chair, pouting at the negative reaction.

"Why are you laughing? I don't find it remotely funny." Sesshomaru grumbled, glaring daggers at his sister.

"I-It's not my fault. The coach warned you didn't he? Now this is what you get." Placing a rag below his eye, Sesshomaru hissed at the slight pain. The bruised eye wasn't what concerned him; it was his ego that affected him most. But he stared longingly at Kagome's auburn hues and stayed quiet as she continued to clean him up. "You were so caught up with something on your mind that you didn't even see the ball coming for you." She giggled. "I should have stayed to see that. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Nothing." He replied.

Damping alcohol on the rag, she pressed it on the cut harder than necessary. He pulled away at the sudden pain but Kagome insisted and kept the rag upon his cut. Not noticing that she was angry, she continued to apply pressure.

"If it was nothing than you wouldn't have been so out of focus. To add you wouldn't have this bruise as well." Pressing on harder, Sesshomaru finally pulled her hand away, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her close as the tips of their nose slightly touched but even this moment couldn't lighten her mood.

He smiled, kissing her cheek as his hand secured his hold upon her wrist. "I sense that you're angry."

Tipping her head slightly to the side, Sesshomaru explored the nape of her neck, pressing his lips as he tried to relieve some tension. "I'm not angry. It's just that you're not telling me the truth." She pushed him away and stared into his golden eyes, trying to find some answer to all her questions, but he refused. Sesshomaru kissed her lips, exploring as he tried to forget the blood and the pain. His tongue dipped into her mouth, seizing her as her body pressed upon his own. The vibrant hands that kept her in place soothed her, as all her questions seemed to melt away.

By now they had returned to gentle, chaste kisses. They had done this for months, exchanging loving words, holding and protecting each other ever since they were born. Even when here true feelings were not known, they still had a glint of hope and love for one another in their hearts. Even now they watched over one another, holding each other closer than ever before.

"Who was on your mind?" She whispered, slightly pushing him away so he could answer.

He kissed her once more before answering. In truth, he didn't want to talk anymore all he wanted was for this moment to last as long as it could. "I was focusing on the game, I had no one in my mind Kagome."

She sighed. She wanted the truth for once but he never gave it. Pushing him away and walking into the living room, Kagome sat on the couch with Sesshomaru following from behind.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

She looked up at him and shook her head in disappointment. "That girl I saw you holding so dearly."

"I haven't held a girl other than you." Said Sesshomaru as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"It was on a Tuesday night. It was the night where you went off and said nothing to where you were going. I followed you and then that's where I saw you hugging her."

He smiled, placing his hand into his pocket before sitting beside her. "Here." A box was presented to her and as she took it, he remained smiling. Like any other girl who would ask 'what is it?' Kagome pried the little box open and what she revealed was breath taking. She couldn't believe it but that answered all her questions. Hugging him and peering at the jewel once again, Sesshomaru took the golden bracelet and placed it around her wrist.

"I had it personally made for you and the girl you say me holding gave it to me for free. I was overwhelmed at one point and hugged her. It meant nothing." She embraced him once again, their lips mingling with one another in seconds. Just when her fears seemed to be reality, they were all set aside by a single kiss. He was hers and vise versa; there was nothing that could tear them apart. Her arms held him tightly, her lips wanted more but as her desires were overwhelmed and clouded her mind, it was all taken away as someone wrenched her off of him. Kagome was thrown to the floor, pain hitting her back as she collided with the coffee table but what hovered near her was eye opening. She gasped and her words couldn't escape her.

Sesshomaru for his part, stood up only to be taken down by a clenched fist impacting his jaw. Spitting out blood, his eyes remained on the floor, as he couldn't bear the look in his eyes. The look of shock and disappointment as well as anger that Sesshomaru seemed to fear most. Even death itself couldn't keep him from shaking so much.

"What is this? What is the meaning of this?!" He screamed.

"Father I…." Sesshomaru said no more. He couldn't explain himself and he knew that there was no possible way to get them out of this situation.

Onigumo grabbed his son and yanked him up on his feet. He took no initiative to hear excuses as he rushed him through the kitchen. "I'm not going to be held of embarrassment such as this. You'll never be permitted to come in this house nor do you have the chance to see your sister again." He tossed him out of the house, rain pouring down on him as he sat there. Onigumo never even took a second glance. His son was dead to him now and as he slammed the door into his face, Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was never going to be seen again.

Sesshomaru sat in the rain, staring at the door for almost half an hour. His knees grew weak but he found subliminal strength to stand, slowly approaching the door that surely was locked and bolted. His cold fingers lay upon the only thing that separated him from his love and as everything sank in, he snapped.

"Kagome!!!! KAGOME!!" He kicked the door and punched it until he bled. No one came, no one answered and his hopes were diminishing with every scream of her name. "Kagome!!!!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When you thought it was going to end in bliss, I just kick you guys in the butt and make it sad. Sorry about that but I have my reasons. But thank you for continuing to read my story.


	18. Last thread of sanity

It was as if she was on surveillance every second of the day. Just when she thought everything was going so great for them, Sesshomaru's life was now ruined because of her selfish desire to be with him. Inuyasha wasn't permitted to go to Miroku's house anymore because the duty he was left with. He was to watch her and make sure Sesshomaru wasn't ever to step into the house. Of course their parents stayed for a couple of days to make sure everything was in order but then after that, they left. Her birthday was drawing near and she knew it wasn't going to be a good one, not like her birthdays were ever close to good.

At the edge of her bed, she stared at the floor, her tears gathering at her feet. "What have I gotten you into Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you spilling tears for him? It's so stupid?" Inuyasha leaned his head on the doorframe, unable to watch her cry anymore.

She wiped her tears away and hugged a pillow. "He's our brother."

"No he's your lover."

Caught off guard, Kagome grew silent for almost a minute, staring at him without any doubt in her mind that Inuyasha had inexplicable intentions. They had this argument before but this time, Sesshomaru wasn't beside her. Though she kept her head low, her mind plastered on one thing. "Why are we talking about this again?"

"I don't really know but it's crazy. When I found out Bankotsu was head over heals in love with you I-"

"Bankotsu?"

Inuyasha shook his head and took a seat beside her, he knew this was going to take a while. "He loved you. You're so dense sometimes. I mean when he's drunk all he talks about is how he loves you so much."

It was like pouring salt into an open wound. How much guilt does she have to hold on to until it final tears her apart? She folded her hands upon one another and flinched as a hand lay upon her shoulder. She never sought for comfort from her little brother; never in her life she would ever picture Inuyasha the type of person to make her feel better. Though she felt at ease and shook her head.

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"

"It's so you can change your mind. If anything you should be with someone else. Sesshomaru is wrong for you and if you really feel at ease with no one other than family then be with Bankotsu. At least he can promise a better future."

Kagome had enough; she stood up but was brought back down, Inuyasha holding onto her wrist. " Sesshomaru's the only one for me. You don't understand how I feel. You'll never understand!"

He smiled, remembering the past as if it was yesterday. "You sound just like her. You look just like her." He glanced at her eyes that seemed to pain him so much. "This is why I never stay in this house. I knew I was going to end up like Bankotsu and Sesshomaru if I tried to get to know you. I always resented you and for that it made me hate everyone around me. Wishing I were dead was all that ran through my mind. I couldn't live a day without her."

"Inuyasha…."

"I don't want you to end up like her. I don't want you to die because if you continue to see Sesshomaru, you'll just kill yourself in the end. Just like her."

Kagome nervously laughed, not wanting to believe the words he never took so lightly. " Stop joking around. Being with Sesshomaru won't kill me. He loves me and I love him."

"You're just delusional." His melancholy tone had her worried a bit. It struck a nerve and at one point she used to believe the words he said. That this love was forbidden, that every kiss was going to end up with her demise but in time she grew to finally believe that it wasn't wrong. Love was love, wasn't it?

"I can't take this anymore. Let go of me."

Refusing her command, he held her wrist tighter. " You do remember Kikyo don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, she was your girlfriend."

"Right, my girlfriend." He laughed, his sarcastic words cutting through a thread of sanity that was left in him. "She was never my girlfriend. She was a damn traitor but as stupid as I still am, I still love her. At first I thought I was using her to suffice my fond feelings for you but then she turned the tables around. Kikyo used me to get to Sesshomaru and when I threatened her to stay with me, she broke up with me."

"I don't get why you resent Sesshomaru so much. It was her fault, not his."

His golden eyes glanced into pools of hazel hues that sank his heart to the bottom of his stomach. So much was lost because of unwanted feelings that clung to him like a virus. The skeptical of even imagining a day thinking of his sister more than a sister sickened him to the point where he would cut himself. The only reason why he wore jackets all the time was to hide the scars of regret and disgust. But as his quivering fingers traced the thin line of her jaw, his eyes hunger for more than her touch.

"I hated him because he had your love and he killed mine."

Kagome couldn't break out of his trance. He looked so much like Sesshomaru that the mere resemblance had her mind drifted off to happier days. They came close, their breaths caressing the skin that grew cold from the chilly but thick atmosphere. Inuyasha's golden orbs averted back and fourth from her eyes to her lips and when his mind insisted on kissing her, his body didn't process. It was just wrong.

Hesitation grew and that time made Kagome realize that it wasn't the same. She pushed him away. His hand still held her wrist dearly but her face looked the other way. "I can't." She whispered. "I love Sesshomaru."

"And that is what Kikyo said before she slit her throat. Sesshomaru cruelly refused her love and so I blame him for killing her."

He stood but this time, Kagome grabbed him by the arm as she stared up at him with remorseful eyes. "But it's not his fault!!! He's family and it's wrong for you to hate him, to resent him so much that you would keep him out of the house."

Pulling his arm out of her grasp, Inuyasha let out a small laugh. "Look who's talking?"

"What is that suppose to mean."

"It's wrong to love your own brother. So who are you to lecture me about what's right and wrong." He slammed the door, leaving Kagome alone once again. Sure everything he said was right, that she shouldn't be so judgmental of others but some part of her still thought it was precise.

Ever since they were children Kagome always witnessed hatred lingering in both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's golden eyes. To torture and also kill each other however they see fit. It was such a shame how they would waste so much of their lives hating each other. Only if something could have changed, that she could find a way to reverse time. Maybe in the process of repairing the two brothers friendship, Kagome could actually try and stop this formidable feelings called love that she felt for Sesshomaru. Then maybe Sesshomaru would still be allowed in the house and his father's heart but who said dreams and desires always came true.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha and Bankotsu ate breakfast quietly, causing Kagome to shift her eyes toward the two men. It was a sporadic morning having her brothers sit at the kitchen table in a rational matter. Usually, if they were ever to have to eat at the dining table together it was either for a family get-together or if their parents were home, which would also be a rare event because they were never home more than a week.

Kagome wanted to break the silence but her own heart ached to have silence. Although when no one talked to her that meant memories that would soon filter her mind.

Than, to her relief, Bankotsu smiled at her and Inuyasha who sat beside her. "I see you are getting quite agitated Inuyasha. If you would prefer, I can take our beautiful sister to school."

Having not a care in the world, Inuyasha tipped his spoon, watching his milk pour back into the bowl as he nodded. "I don't really care."

"I take that as a 'yes'." Looking toward Kagome, Bankotsu stood up and lent out a hand. "So Kagome, shall we leave then." Just like this breakfast, Kagome soon found out that this was now more perplexed beyond compare. She raised a brow, staring at his hand for a while but as her eyes caught upon the wink that he hid from Inuyasha, Kagome didn't fail to notice that he was up to something positive for a change.

"Sure." Taking his hand, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house. The light snow beautifully layered Tokyo with a thin sheet of pure white ice that only Kagome found nostalgic. She wasn't able to see Sesshomaru again and it was almost a week since he heard his voice. The last time she recalled ever hearing anything form him was the night she was given a bracelet that she never took off. Having him screaming her name made her heart rip apart but her father only muffled Sesshomaru's desperate cries as he loudly yelled at Kagome.

"Don't think about it to much." Her brother opened the door for her as she went in. "It's the last day of school and then you're able to have winter break."

She smiled, very grateful for his brother's attempt to cheer her up. "It's hard to be happy now a days. To be honest, I rather be in school than in the house."

Letting out a sigh, Bankotsu closed her door and went around the car. His sister's sadness still reflected off the window but he knew for a fact that his news would defiantly cheer her up. If this didn't than he didn't know what would. Closing the door and starting the car, he whistled a tune, trying to find the right moment to tell her.

"Well you know what it means on the last day of school don't you?"

Kagome shrugged. "No, I don't know what you're talking about Bankotsu."

"I doubt that Sesshomaru will ever let people down. I know he haven't been showing up at school am I right?" Kagome nodded in agreement. " Well, after school the only sport event that Sesshomaru is in is going to start at about 6. So with a lot of pressure for having the star player there, Sesshomaru, no matter what state he is in will never have that kind of regret on his shoulder soooo…."

"So Sesshomaru will be bound to show up at the basketball game and I'll be there to cheer him on." Kagome finished.

"You hit the nail right in the head Kagome."

It seemed like a well thought out plan but now the problem was Inuyasha. If she wasn't home right after school then that meant he would call his parents which would lead the police to go out and look for her. Her father never wanted her to see Sesshomaru again so such measures wasn't to shocking for her.

"How about Inuyasha?"

Bankotsu smiled. "Don't worry, I have a plan just hang out at the park or something until the big game. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Bankotsu. You're the best."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A basketball spun at his fingertips, his eyes watching for anything that might make it go off balance. His life was on the line and just like this ball, if he wasn't focus than everything could fall for him. His life, his love, his heart, he couldn't determine which one to follow but he sure knew that where he was at the right place.

Sitting patiently, he kept the ball spinning as he watched his surroundings. "Time has passed and still not one thing has changed."

There were numerous of times were his life had sank so low, he didn't know whether to give up or merely try and fight it and dig himself out. His eyes wondered idly as his mind drifted to a dark but memorable place.

"Kagome." He whispered, the name biting at the tip of his tongue and simultaneously as soon as the word escaped him, she appeared.

"It seemed like you called me." Her bright smile mended the pain that coursed throughout his body. Those eyes alone had his heart racing but he kept his composure, giving her that smile she always remembered.

"You always show up when I need you most."

Kagome sat beside him and sighed. She sure wasn't expecting to meet him at a place like this but she idly laid her head back, staring at the snow falling from above.

"It seems so but the last time I saw you it led me to believe you were not the person I had met. You were a stranger and that scared me."

The basketball spinning on his fingertips was agitating and she playfully took it away, looking it over for a bit. He was hesitant to answer, Kagome knew this for a fact so she broke the ice and tossed the ball in the air, catching it as gravity took place.

"I never knew you were even interested in basketball. All this time I thought the nice, good'ol Hiro went against competitive sports such as this."

He laughed, smirking a bit at her statement. "Rin loved basketball." As soon as her name rung in her ears, Kagome froze in place. The ball she had tossed fell to the floor and Hiro intuitively plastered his eyes on it, watching it roll to his feet.

She got the wind knocked right out of her but when she witnessed tears smearing his smile, she finally was able to see the caring Hiro that she knew to well. Her legs felt numb by the overwhelming emotion that kept her from crying but she was able to stand, falling to her knees as her arms rung around his neck.

"You loved her and she loved you. I'm so sorry."

Hiro shook his head. "No….for the things I've done she couldn't have loved me."

"You're wrong. You were her brother, you were her savior and you can't hold such regret for something you didn't do or weren't able to stop. Why would you say those words? When you said that she wasn't your sister and you didn't know her it hurt me. Why would you say those resentful words?"

He wished the words she said were right but in the back of his mind he couldn't recall ever being Rin's savior. "I don't know. I was supposed to forget. I wanted to forget and now all I want is to kill them. All I want is-"

"Revenge." The word didn't escape from either Hiro or Kagome's mouth and once realizing this, they both turned toward the figure that leaned up against the tree. He wore a tailored dark suit, sans tie. The guy seemed a little standoffish, with his hat and the location he was in. Who would dress up like that at a park? The man ran his finger through his long lustrous auburn hair, his eyes locked on theirs as he strode calmly toward the two.

"I don't think revenge would be the right thing don't' you think Kagome?"

She looked him over, not recalling a time she ever met nor did she tell him her name. " Who are you? How do you know me?"

"Names Koga. I know quite a lot about and your little buddy over there. Even the forbidden love between you and your brother, Sesshomaru."

Baffled by the information he so loosely spat out, Kagome stood up. This guy who gone by the name of Koga seemed to have more information in his hands than she took him for granted. Those eyes were drenched with wickedness and that smile alone gave her the chills. Should she even listen to him or even stay around? She pondered on this but before she knew it, her mind was already made up by his actions.

Koga approached her, swiftly grabbing her by the arm and forcefully racking his fingers in her hair. Kagome winced at the pain as he tilted her head up, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. He smiled at his prize, admiring her beauty as she glared dagger but nonetheless her face alone held so much. Her fear excited him and her anger caused his hands to quiver in delight. Though, as he expected, Hiro wasn't going to sit there watching this skeptical but for every flaw, Koga had a plan to fix it.

"Don't even move a muscle Hiro." He cornered his eyes, his smirk growing ever so wide. "I work for your father. He told me to get you and if you refuse to come with me then I had to take matters into my own hands." Pulling out a switch knife, Koga held it closely to her neck. He really didn't want to ruin such beauty by smearing blood on her flawless skin but he rather spill hers then his own. "So what will it be Hiro?"

"Stop. I'll come. Just leave her alone." He was rendered helpless as he stood up and automatically the knife withdrew back into the man's pocket. The sight was both baffling and somewhat interesting. It had her wondering why his father would go to such length as to threaten another's life. Was he that strict or just insane? Whether it would be insanity or not, Kagome found this over the top and even with her life being threatened, she couldn't bare to see Hiro giving up like that.

So Kagome took matters into her own hands. With out a second thought, Kagome kicked the man in the groin and took Hiro's arm. "Come on." She ordered and with out a word, Hiro complied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Every seat was filled and with the game about to begin, Sesshomaru sat himself on the bench as he searched through the crowd for a certain face that would bring him a smile. He doubted that she would even be there but even if chances were slime he tried to hold some hope in his heart. It gave him a tinge of discomfort having to search through many faces but as he spotted Sango's melancholy expression, Sesshomaru rushed across the court.

He pushed pass crowds of people and as soon as he met up with her he quickly said: "Did you see Kagome?"

"I don't know where she is. She was at school and she said she was going to be here but I can't seem to find her anywhere but don't worry, play the game and she'll get here eventually." He nodded, trying to take her advice but how could he. He was kicked out of the house, to add he was a sin to his parents eyes and was forced to depend on a person he rather kill. He wasn't in a state to stay calm but the roar of the crowd demanded a win and that was weighed on his shoulders.

She wanted me to play. She wanted me to have a good future but when she tries to help me, I obviously screw things up for myself. So I have to win this. Whether she's here or not, I have to win this. She would want that for me so I'll give it to her.

His mind was set on one thing but when his determination elevated, a phone that insisted him to answer soon shot that hope back down. Sesshomaru hesitated to answer but with the game growing near, he wanted to get that pest out of the way. He brought the phone up to his ear, knowing to well that this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"What is it? You know I have a game." He said quite agitated.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I told you if that sister of yours started to get in my way than I had to be force to kill her."

"What do you mean? I don't understand?"

There was a long pause and then a deep sigh. "Damn it. I'll give you a chance Sesshomaru. My son is with you sister and I want you to get my son back. You understand. But it comes with risk so I ask you. Do you want to take that risk?"

"Naraku… don't act so rational."

He laughed. "Now, now it's you who should be worried about your current predicament. You know if you try to get my son back by force, your lovers going to question you and when she does what are you going to say? Are you going to tell her the truth, that you are a cold-blooded murder?"

A buzzard sounded in the background. He didn't have time to think about the small details all he had to do was find her and that is what plastered in my mind. Suddenly Sesshomaru was surrounded by his teammates but he knew a game wasn't worth this. "I'll find her!!! Just don't send anybody!" He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket.

He didn't even say a word but only ran pass through the circle of men, the crowd's eyes following him as he ran out of the gymnasium with his duffle bag in hand. He was letting a lot of people down but in a million of years he would never regret his choice. Because when it came to Kagome, nothing could ever get in his way, not even death itself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They didn't know what part of town they were in but they let out a sigh of relief. It seemed as if they were out of trouble but what is she to say. Every predicament she was in she had thought she was out of it but in time, trouble only followed her. Her life contained nothing but sadness and if anything, happiness was only grasped when the sight of a certain silver haired man swept her off of her feet.

Kagome leaned herself upon the wall, catching her breath. "You can stay at our house."

"I can't do that to you. I'm causing you trouble." Hiro was a kind-hearted person; he wouldn't accept help even in the deepest and darkest of circumstances. With a smile he shook his head in immediate refusal as he paced in the alleyway. In truth, he didn't know what was in store for him. He never had to go this far and disobey his father like this. Receiving punishment was accustomed to him but it was always light. With a day or two not being able to go out of the house or even doing the chores that the maid was responsible for. He called that very light compared to others.

"Don't worry so much but I have to know. Is there a connection with you and Sesshomaru? I mean in any way do you know what has been going on with Sesshomaru lately?"

He said nothing, recalling that he had been seeing him around the house lately he was wondering the same thing. His father specifically said not to leak out anything that had been going on in the house and never question them. Sesshomaru lived with them, giving unwanted glares at the kitchen table. It was as if he was a son to Naraku and that bothered Hiro. He wanted to ask but was always too afraid to. Sesshomaru did always had the most unwelcome expression.

He shrugged as if nothing was in mind. "No. I don't know nothing about him nor do I recall anything."

"Are you sure? Please don't lie to me Hiro. You're the only one I can trust right now. Other than Sesshomaru and Bankotsu, you're the only one I can really trust so please don't lie to me."

In distress, Hiro leaned his head upon the brick wall as he sighed heavily. All he thought in his head over and over again was: _'should I tell her?'_ It was hard to decided but how much did he really know? All he knew was that Sesshomaru was at their house and that was it, nothing else. Though when his mind was made up, he turned toward Kagome only to be faced with a barrel of a gun.

"Escape from me once shame on you, escape from me again shame on me." He said this with a smirk as he kept his finger on the trigger.

Even with a gun in his face, he still had the heedlessness of stepping slightly to the side, checking if Kagome was okay. She was held down, an older man who he had never seen before, rendered her silent as he duct taped her mouth and hands. In the corner and out of sight, Kagome was forced to sit in back of a dumpster while the two men negotiated with Hiro.

"So now that your little girlfriend is out of the way. Let's abruptly speak about your punishment." Koga, with an evident glimmer of iniquity flooding his eyes, he raised his gun and swiftly slammed it into Hiro's jaw. Pain immediately sunken in as he stumbled to the ground. They were working for his father right? He knew his father wouldn't go to such extent as to order them to hurt him.

"Daddy's little boy…" The two men let out a laugh. " He told us to not harm you but let's just say you fell and hurt yourself." They hovered over him, waiting for a reaction out of the boy but to their surprise Hiro began to laugh. With a malicious glint in his eyes, his laughter grew as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

The last strand of sanity was running thin, he could feel it in the marrow of his bone but there was also that chill of collectiveness trying to calm him down. His hand found the wall for support as he slowly stood, giving the men a gleeful smile of his own. It wasn't of insanity but of cockiness, as if he had the strength to kill these two men if he wanted to but like a cat, he wanted to play with his targets until they grew tired.

"My father won't stand for this. If my father doesn't kill you than I will."

The two men shared a look. "Quite the sudden change in your personality but what makes you think you have such power. Your father depends on us to do his dirty work so what makes you think he'll listen to a snotty brat like you."

" Because I'm his son." They didn't know what was coming. They were so focused on the boy's facial expression that they never witnessed the gun that Hiro now held dearly in his hand. It was his father's personal weapon and as he uncovered it from his coat pocket, he drove the gun in the man's gut, watching the shocked expression on his face. "Snotty brat? I don't refer myself to such a thing and no one will ever call me that again because you know what. You're dead."

**Boom!!**

Snapping the thread that kept him so calm all these years had made him do the impossible. He killed him with his own hands that now was covered with blood. The smile that everyone described as comforting, gleeful and gave off a sense of relief was now plagued with a murderous look. After getting rid of the first guy now he had to do the same for Koga but the blood started to distract him. He couldn't get his eyes off of the red substance that tarnished his unmarred skin.

Kagome would have let out a cry to stop him but she was forced to watch. _Hiro please stop. _A click of a gun ready to fire had averted Hiro's eyes to Koga who tried to steady his hand to fire but with Naraku in the back of his head, he couldn't pull the trigger. _Hiro don't do this. _Her eyes widened with the weapon rising in Hiro's hand but it was to late. He smirked, letting out a small chuckle and in a split second the man who feared for his life was now dead.

Koga's lifeless body was now surrounded by blood and it should have given Kagome a sense of relief. But with that bloodlust look in his eyes, she didn't know if Hiro was even there. Like Darkness, blood had flood his ever thought and he refused to let it go. He shot the two men once more in the head, making sure that they stayed dead. The sight was gruesome and she wanted it to stop.

She closed her eyes, wishing that it would stop but with a familiar voice ringing in her ears she glanced toward the blood drenched Hiro, her eyes widening.

"Give me the gun Hiro." He extended his hand toward him and for a moment he refused his demand.

"My father wants me to go back." He muttered. "Kagome is…"

"Where is she?"

Hiro's quivering hands pointed toward the dumpster and without any hesitation, Hiro dropped the gun. "Sesshomaru. I'm sorry."

He took the weapon, keeping his eyes on Hiro as he approached the said dumpster but quickly he was distracted. Turning around to see a truck screeching toward them, Sesshomaru quickly looked toward Kagome's direction but ran to Hiro. She was hidden and that was all Sesshomaru focused on as men two times bigger then him came out of the truck.

They didn't even say a word to each other; the men who Sesshomaru never recall seeing before had hit him and retrieved his weapons. Others carried the dead bodies and tossed them in the garbage can where Kagome stayed hidden. It was baffling and Sesshomaru demanded answers.

"Do you work for Naraku?!" He screamed but they didn't reply. They only grabbed Sesshomaru and Hiro, tossing them into the van.

_Sesshomaru…. Hiro. _The duct tape that tightly bounded her hands and feet was unable to take off. Kagome struggled but as the car sped off, hoped seem lost. She helplessly watched as the van disappeared around the corner. This overwhelming scene of killings got Kagome thinking and as the thought of Sesshomaru being murder crossed her mind, she began to cry. She was helpless and she didn't even know if she could get out of this alleyway before it was to late.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now I have to stop it there. I know you're saying 'damnit another cliffhanger' but it has to be done. I apologize. Though I still hope you like it. Drop a review and I thank all of you who's been sticking by this story even though that long month period of not updating. Ja-ne for now.


	19. Glint of hope

**Ha, me again. Lol. Well this chapter will be a bunch of confusion I may warn you but it will be understandable in later chapters. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**anari01 **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you know what time it is Bankotsu?"

Sighing with great grief of being asked the same question over and over again, Bankotsu glanced at the clock. "It's 12:00."

Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger and stood up, slamming his hand on the table, looking at his brother straight in the eye. "Why are you doing this?" His eyes didn't dare to look away but even with the circumstances he put on a wholesome smile. The gig was up and no matter what he said to try and calm his ridiculous brother down, it wouldn't work out. Pushing his brother's face away from him, he calmly leaned back in his chair.

"It's the crème de la crème of good fortune." Licking the tip of his index finger, Bankotsu stuck it in the air as if trying to determine the location of where the wind blew.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha glared, not liking his brother's response.

Bankotsu placed his hands on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Nothing's wrong with her. Trust me, she's in good hands." He knew his brother wouldn't like the controversial statement. The little brother he once knew had gone and was replaced by a bad replica of his father. With an attitude of a businessman and the aggressiveness of a state attorney, Inuyasha was a mixture of authority when, in reality, he was only a dog with his father pulling the strings.

"In good hands?" He questioned. "You're here and if you're here that means you're talking about that good for nothing bitch, Sesshomaru. Am I right?" He waited for another damn lie to spit right out of his mouth. Though, instead of a bantered smirk, he got the wind knocked right out of him as Bankotsu's fist sank deep into his gut. Inuyasha couldn't believe it nor could he process what had gotten into him. He was forced on his knees, his brother staring sternly into his olden eyes. Those eyes he seemed to recall being once helpful and kind now became a monster. Inuyasha had changed and now Bankotsu took the initiative to change him back.

"That's right Inuyasha. She's with Sesshomaru and you're not going to keep her in the dark anymore."

Gasping for air, he shakily looked up at him. "Why? I thought you loved her. Th-This was supposed to be your opportunity."

"Heh…. I do love her dearly but I have to let her go just like you have to. She loves no one more than Sesshomaru and if you think our parents can stop that then, they and the rest of the world are wrong. They'll just keep fighting until the very end and even if it kills them then 'so be it', that would be their words for one another. They don't care because they always know that they'll be with one another even in death. So I'm sorry little brother but I can't let you interfere. You're destroying her and yourself."

Bankotsu had cut the telephone wires and took possession of Inuyasha's cell phone. Now, the tables were turned but before he could place a 24-hour watch on his little brother, he had to make sure if Kagome was okay. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her hair disarray, her mouth incredibly dry and on top of that she grew weary of the smell that lingered in the garbage can. Her state was beyond discomfort and she hated her lack of strength. She was forced to lean her head upon the cold metal, but the dead bodies the men had needlessly thrown in the dumpster had now continued to rot. It was a despicably foul smell but after struggling for almost 8 hours, she couldn't get free.

_What am I going to do? Sesshomaru and Hiro, if I don't get out of here I'll never see them again. What am I supposed to do?! Was this punishment!? Is this my punishment!?_

She whipped her head back into the wall, the pain seeming to relieve her already helpless heart. The tears couldn't stop falling; it was like rain streaking down a window pain, she wondered when it was all going to end.

There seemed to be no help coming but she started to kick the garbage can, trying to attract some help. She kicked and kicked until suddenly, stricken pain struck her leg as a broken piece of metal sticking right out of the dumpster inflicted it on her. That explained the leaking residue of left over filth that she sat in but it gave her hope.

If that sharp metal can tear her skin then it obviously could tear a piece of tape. _Finally. Luck is finally on my side. _She maneuvered herself to prepare to cut through the tape but was only able to face to the side of the metal. It was going to work if she sliced it precisely but when she thought her luck had finally changed it seemed she only had one chance to get out. The only sharp metal around her was preparing to break and with such a small sharp fragment, it wouldn't work because it was to small to hold, nonetheless cut through. So she had one shot.

Looking closely at where her arm was positioned, she took a deep breath and in a split second she gashed through the tape, her arms finally free. Though even with the ability to move again she wasn't left unmarred. In the process of trying to take the tape off, she had made a clean cut, deep into her skin, the broken metal fragment within her arm.

"Shit." She hissed, taking the remainder of the tape off her leg and standing up, away from the dumpster. "Shit. Shit." Hot tears gathered at the imaginable pain. Her eyes focused on the metal stuck severely into her arm. It may have been small but it sure was sharp. So with her fingertips, she was able to grasp it and with a deep breath, she pulled it out, letting out a cry. "Ahhh! Damn it! Damn it!" Blood covered her wrist as she clasped it, trying to stop the bleeding. She wasn't prepared for a situation like this. She didn't know what to do but she had to move on. With her injured arm hung loosely to her side, she proceeded down a winding path, not knowing where it would take her.

"What will I do? Where do I start?" she asked her self as if she was going to receive an answer. The path, covered by graffiti had made her somewhat scared for a while. After all she had gone through, she wouldn't be surprise if a maniac suddenly grabbed her arm and threatened her at knifepoint. This place was the ghetto of Tokyo and being raised in a decent neighborhood, she wasn't use to this kind of dark atmosphere. She wondered around and as soon as she got out of the narrow path, someone had pulled her back in, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Don't yell. Kagome it's me." He had let her go and turned to a familiar face. Aside from the bruise on his cheek and numerous cuts on his body, she had happily lit up as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I was so worried. But how did you escape."

"Never mind that. We have to get to your house." He had begun to run, leading her through the alleys as if he had been here before. She helplessly followed but the only thing that bothered her was that distress look in his eyes.

"Hiro, what happened? Where's Sesshomaru? Are we going to meet him at the house?" He couldn't tell her the truth yet so with a heavy heart he refused to reply. They were close to getting out of this province area. If he only had a weapon he would have felt a sense of security but for now, he cautiously stopped, searching the open area before moving again. Of course his adversary would be looking for him and now with a motive to retrieve him, they would be willing to kill at sight if necessary, as long as it kept his mouth shut.

He led her the whole way down neighborhoods that she still wasn't familiar with. The night was cold and the snow under their feet led a trail behind them but with the rushing wind it would soon be covered in minutes. With the thick air affecting her speed, Kagome was forced to stop to catch her breath. Hiro urged her to keep on going but there was so much her body could take at this point.

"Kagome we have to-"

"Where's Sesshomaru!!" She was on the verge of tears. Hiro hesitated, letting go of her hand and leaning up against the wall. "Please Hiro tell me where he is?"

"He didn't escape. I was the only one and so I rushed back to get you, thinking that you were still there and ultimately I was correct. But we have to get to your house as soon as possible."

Kagome looked up at him. "Why? We'll get there just tell me where Sesshomaru is?"

Hiro shook his head. The wounds that had gathered blood at her feet caught his attention. Calmly striding toward her, he tore a piece of his shirt and started to treat her wounds. Kagome was a perceptive girl and if he went on with his story it would result in her having a breakdown. It was a chance he had to take to keep his mouth shut but it was a chance he would take. He had calculated everything and with a simple glance of his watch, he decided they had some time but that was time they had to spend wisely. So the sooner they got to the house the better. "Trust me. Sesshomaru is not of our concern right now. The only thing you should be concerned about is your own safety."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All he heard was voices and while he wanted to know his current location, he was deprived of such information by a blindfold. His hands were tied and the men took strict measures so they wouldn't let the same mistake happen again. Unfortunately for them, Hiro had escaped and jumped right out of the car. A rookie mistake but a mistake that benefited Sesshomaru and the thought placed a liberate smile on his face.

"What a cocky bastard." The man beside him stated with a chuckle. "He smiles as if he's out of danger. These teens maybe good at escaping but it's when they smile that I want to cut off their tongue." The two buffoons didn't make sense at all. Sesshomaru's mood was repetitive at the cause of those two. Their thick American accents were over whelming to the point where Sesshomaru wanted to kill himself. Maybe that was a little eccentric to say but that was how bad they sounded.

Sesshomaru put on his said smile and let out a small laugh. "Please, you two are the lowest. I'll make sure to kill you two the first thing I get out of this. I promise you that." It seemed like they were at their destination because as soon as he was stopped, the butt of a gun had hit him in the back of the head. A cheap shot, for two American idiots who had no idea what they were getting their selves into.

On his knees with no sound at all, he tried to wait ever so patiently for a sharp cut through the neck. He had no idea if he was going to die because of his indecent comment. His life, his love, his dreams flashed before his eyes but the very figment seemed surreal. Did he have a life he wanted? Did he fulfill a life of happiness? Sesshomaru pondered on this but didn't recall ever having an answer to it. Happiness came and gone, love was received but taken away and his dream of being with Kagome was now coming to a very end. Maybe he was happy, even with a cold exterior that pushed everyone away it still was a life he appreciated and the thought of that brought him to tears.

Sesshomaru wasn't a man to show emotion and the only thing that escaped him was happiness and anger but not remorse. His love, Kagome, he would never see her again because of one stupid, idiotic and selfish mistake. He cried for none other then her and it evidently showed as it soaked through the thick cloth covering his eyes. On his knees, he leaned his head upon the pavement, his life shattering by the second.

Even as his life seemed to disappear, he tried holding on to some hope that lingered with him. That's when he heard footsteps but he stayed still, waiting for a voice.

The voice was unfamiliar; a women to be precise but it still didn't change the fact that he felt timid toward her. She had the upper hand and she exploited that to its full extent. A smooth, gentle hand lifted his face from the floor and the smell of perfume hit his nose as lips overlapped his own. It caught him off guard for a moment and their lips departed, her fingers started to caress his cheek, wiping away his tears that escaped the cloth. She left the blindfold on, kissing his lips once again.

"Sesshomaru. You're handsome even with this blindfold. You're provocative and so delicious that I want to taste you. Though, to set my pleasures aside, I want to make you an offer."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There was no light illuminating in the house as they slammed into the door, walking right into the kitchen to only discover that no one was home. "Damn it!" A plate fell as his hand slammed onto the kitchen table with full force. He cursed continuously, trying to wash away the guilt he couldn't escape from.

"What's wrong Hiro?"

"You're brothers. Their gone."

She found this a normal habit for those two and didn't seem out of the ordinary so why was he acting like this? She knew her brothers and obviously, Inuyasha would be at Miroku's house and Bankotsu buying the latest classical book or getting drunk. They wouldn't show up until the next morning, not a peculiar thing up until a car door slammed from outside. The noise triggered Hiro to react. He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and rushed her upstairs as if some kind of danger was going to enter her house. It was only Bankotsu. Right?

Hiro slammed into her father's studies and locked the door, shoving a drawer in front of the door. He was going through so much just for something so little.

"Hiro what are you doing? Are you going insane?"

Looking toward her with such seriousness was hard to accomplish. With worry, guilt and anger wearing him out, the only thing that he wanted was to feel a sense of reassurance, some glint of relief. Hiro was an optimistic person in situations such as these but now he was apprehensive of his own safety. As soon as he heard shattering glass, he couldn't process one thing. What to do? What to say? Or even how to escape?

"Hiro! What are you-"

"Quiet Kagome. There's men in your house, their trying to kill you. They got your two brothers so please calm down. I couldn't tell you before hand because I wasn't certain about their plans that they tried to carry out so I didn't want you to worry but now…I don't know what to do. There's no-"

His words fell silent and he gaped at the phone on the desk. He couldn't believe it but as soon as he got a hold of it, the line was dead. It was perceptive of them to knock off the power, although when he clicked on the lamp, it lit up the room. He was stumped. What could have been wrong? He searched until he finally found the cut phone line.

They were trap. Muffled footsteps had grew near hence their voices became much more lucid to understand but that also had Hiro worried. "Let's get moving. We have to report back to the boss and besides, we already got what we wanted." There were two of them, now that's all he needed. He could take one of them if they didn't have a gun but what were the odds of that. So long as they were leaving then it was fine but what they said about 'already getting what the wanted' that what made his hands tremble. A car screeched, their heart stopped racing and they removed the desk away from the door as relieved as ever.

Though Kagome bit down on her thumb. "What are we going to do? They have my brothers. All of them."

He thought for a moment. "Where's Sesshomaru's room?" Without questioning him, She led her to his room and watched as he opened drawers and searched through his closet.

"If there's something you're looking for then I can help."

He was in her brother's closet, shuffling through boxes until finally an undeniable click of a gun echoed throughout the room. Stuffing one in his pocket, Hiro carried out a box of -god who knows what was in it. She sure didn't want to know after hearing and seeing corpses with her own eyes, she didn't want to be apart of what ever was on his mind.

He opened it and tossed her a handgun. "I didn't want you to be apart of this Kagome but I have no one else by my side right now. You do know how to use one right?" There were mounds of ammunition; numerous handguns, knives and blood drench clothing in it. She always saw that box stuffed in the corner but wouldn't imagine it containing firearms. It was obvious Sesshomaru kept a different life hidden from her but wouldn't believe it involved all this.

Kagome shook her head. "No way. What are you thinking? I can't do this."

"You love him don't you?"

"Of course I do but how can I kill another person?"

Hiro looked up at her. "Shoot him. It's as easy as 1,2,3."

His perspective on life was simple. If they hurt you, end it all in one shot but that wasn't how Kagome looked at it. Forgive and forget but it was obvious that if Sesshomaru was to die then she would never forgive that person nor forget it.

She knelt beside him and looked at the weapons. Her hands were trembling as she held one of the 9mm magazine but she still jammed it in place, reloading the gun. This was the last resort but it still gave her the chills.

"You'll need this as well." He laid a combat knife in her hands and she took it, putting it in its holster and strapping it around her thigh. She went back into her room to change into shorts, a skirt right over it and a black shirt. Sesshomaru's life was a mystery and even if they lived under the same roof, it still didn't change the fact that they were so distant. Those look of depression and the vague worry in his eyes that seemingly never went away.

Hiro poked his head into the room. "Are you ready?"

With a nod, she stuffed the gun in her back holster and walked beside him. It as like she wasn't there, having these weapons in her grasp was awkward but inside she knew to well she had to use them no matter what. Was this how Sesshomaru felt? The sense of security but also the regret that soon was to be held liable for. Did it felt like a hole only to be dug even deeper into trouble? She sure didn't know what he felt but she knew the feelings stirring within her.

Kagome stared down the staircase as Hiro looked up at her. "Kagome what's wrong?" As soon as those words escaped his lips, the front door suddenly opened. Hiro grabbed Kagome's arm and hugged his back onto the wall, slowly descending the stairs until he got to the landing, his gun in hand as he waited patiently for those scumbags to approach them. Footsteps were heard coming towards their direction and as soon as they were close enough, Hiro swiftly kicked himself off of the wall and pointed his gun into the kitchen.

"What the fuck!"

Hiro had no clue who these people were, but he kept his weapon on them. They didn't seem as a threat, the other guy that was with him was intoxicated, his arm around the other's shoulder. He became wary of these characters but it wasn't until Kagome, witnessed the so-called perpetrators and ran to them, that Hiro had put down his gun.

"Inuyasha! Bankotsu!" She hugged them and Inuyasha was forced to drop his brother on the floor, returning her sister's embrace. "I thought they got you! I thought you guys were-"

"Wait…" Inuyasha interrupted. "Who the fuck is that bitch who's pointing the damn gun in our house?"

Realizing that these were Kagome's brothers, Hiro scratched the back of his head. " Sorry for that. I thought you were someone else."

"Someone else?" Inuyasha barked with fury. "This is our house so who are you to act so dumb. Pointing a damn gun at me as if this was your house."

"Inuyasha wait." Kagome stopped his brother before he could attack Hiro because in truth Inuyasha was scared shitless. He didn't encounter such a moment and that's why he wanted to kill the guy who got him in that particular situation. He hated being scared. "He's a friend of mines. Can you just cool it? Jezz, I swear you can be such a hassle."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Inuyasha raised a brow, staring at the weapon around her waist. "What the hell is that for? How did you get a gun?"

"It's none of your business. I just-"

"She was just being the rebellious child she use to be. Right Kagome?" _That voice. _She turned to only see no one other than Sesshomaru. He charmingly smiled, leaning casually in the doorway. He had no scratches, no wounds and the more he walked closer to her, the more she realized how his eyes were vacant. He may be smiling but his golden eyes that once mystified her, had no feeling at all. Was something wrong?

"S-Sesshomaru. You're here." Even with her sudden assumption, she still couldn't hide the fact that she missed him dearly. She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. Why couldn't her life always be this warm, this comforting? She wondered so much, but suddenly it was all taken away, the safe embrace and the warmth radiating off of him was replaced by the anger in Inuyasha's eyes.

"You're supposed not even be in this house." Inuyasha took a chance. Thanks to the late bar that was open, Bankotsu had decided to name Inuyasha the designated driver and himself, the knocked-out drunk. He glanced at Bankotsu, still unconscious on the floor and sharply glared at Sesshomaru once again. "Get out." He warned as his hand clenched into a tight fist.

Even with the sudden outburst, Sesshomaru sighed with a hopeless smile. "Okay. I see that you're angry but please control yourself my stupid little brother. Did anyone tell you that you resemble our equally stupid father?"

"Shut up!!! I'll throw you out myself if you don't-"

"If I don't what? He arched a brow, pleased by his little brother's reaction. He devoured that anger but as he tried to lunge that fist toward him, he quickly stepped to the side and pulled out his gun. He wasn't going to shoot him, the gun was empty but Inuyasha didn't know that. All Sesshomaru wanted was for Inuyasha to know his place. "What are you going to do Inuyasha? Call dad and tell him that I stepped into this house? Are you going to sink that low?"

She was watching but as soon as that weapon was out in the open, Kagome stood in front of it. "Please Sesshomaru. Stop this. I don't want you to hurt him."

"I'm not going to kill him, injure him, but not kill. He is my brother after all." The content look in her eyes was spine chilling. It affected him to the point where he was forced to put the gun on the table. He sat on a chair, leaning his chin on his hand. "As much as you hate me Inuyasha I can't move. I'm going to stay here you understand me?" He wasn't joking around anymore, the two brothers glared at each other to its full extent. It had to take Kagome to pull Sesshomaru off of the seat and out of the kitchen, to release unwanted tension. The worst was over their shoulders. Sesshomaru was back and that was all that mattered.

Before he went up stairs, Sesshomaru took the gun away from Hiro and flashed him a light smile, following Kagome up the stairs. They immediately went up to his room, locking the door behind them.

"What happened?" Expecting such a question to come out of his lover's mouth, he turned and sighed. A smile still plastered on his face.

"Nothing happened Kagome. I escaped. Isn't that enough for you?"

"But look at all of this." She motioned to the weapons. "Why do you have all of this? How did you get it? Sesshomaru, What are you hiding from me?"

She was his lover but to such extent, he couldn't reveal secrets that haunted his mind. So to relieve some of those nightmares Sesshomaru was often plagued with, he needed Kagome by his side. He calmly strode towards her, caressing her cheek and to his surprise she leaned into his hand, grasping it as if the warm touch wasn't going to come again. Her auburn eyes looked desperately into his golden ones, as if searching through them for some answers to her question but only passion was evident. Sesshomaru leaned in close, her body weakening to the fingers that trailed down her back and gave her a sense of security. He was her sanctuary, her life and as lose lips pressed firmly against her own, she savored the moment.

Though when happiness should have been emitting off of the two, Kagome was caught crying. She felt him slightly pulling away but she refused him to do so, dipping her tongue between his lips. Moist yet loving, Sesshomaru entwined their tongues as if trying to mend their shattered hearts. They've been through ups and downs, trying to find a way to be together. It wasn't until this moment where they finally realized why they always stayed up fighting. It was the world against them and even with the high doubt that they'll be accepted; they still kissed and loved one another to every extent possible.

Whispered words of 'I love you' escaped their lips but they couldn't stop tasting each other. Her tongue explored his mouth; the wet cavern seemed foreign to her. It had been a long time but a time worth waiting. Smooth fingers ran down her waist and with a snap of her holster being undone, Kagome was gently placed on his bed.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" His eyes winced at the sound of his older brother's voice, anger slowly enveloping in his eyes. "Hiro, designated driver Inuyasha and Me ish going to the bar. I'm going to do an all nighter and their join meh. Want to come?"

Quirking his lips into a smile, Sesshomaru incredulously asked. "You all are going to be out all night?"

"Yea, It's going to be fun."

Sesshomaru and Kagome shared a look and kissed each other. "Nah, leave. Have a good time. I'm good right here."

"Okay, you're lost."

Bankotsu was indeed a savior in Sesshomaru's eyes but there was one thing that he said wrong. His lost was never having Kagome with him from the very beginning and his lost might have been some free beer to but as lips overlapped one another and particles of clothing was flung off one another and onto the floor. He didn't think for a second that the woman that he hovered over was his lost. He was found and the night was theirs for the taking, a night of love and more importantly, a night with each other.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

First of all I have a great plan for the ending but it's super sad. I was thinking about this ending for a while and I was fond with it but sad at the same time. Well to tell you now it's not even close to the end, so don't worry about that but I just wanted to share it with you. So I want your opinion. Do you want a happy ending (a blah for me cuz I like sad endings, yes I'm weird) or a heart-wrenching ending? Honestly say what you want because the turnout of this story will be all up to you, my faithful readers. Thankyou as always.

-Anari01


	20. Goodbye

There might be some mistakes because I didn't have the time to read it over so I'm sorry for that. But there is an explanation at the end. So enjoy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There was a faint sound tickling at his ears. He couldn't determine if it was from his nightmares or reality itself, but he awoken with a distressed expression. Breathing heavily, Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his damped hair. How can a dream startle him so much? He didn't understand the concept of these terrifying images in his head. He already had a lot going on in his life and now stupid dreams terrorizes him as well. Couldn't he find tranquility in his sleep? If not than where is a place of safety, of pure security? Where can he hide?

Sesshomaru's golden hues found itself plastered on the window. Rain repeatedly hit the glass and to his surprise, it seemed the sky was weeping with him.

"Will I ever find comfort?" It seemed Hiten had escaped Naraku's shackles. All he had to do was stay as far away from Sesshomaru as possible, which explained his current location. He now resided in a hotel room about 4 blocks away from him and with the help of Naraku paying the expenses, Hiten and Shippo found a life of luxury. If only it was that easy for Sesshomaru. Not only did he have to kill more people, he now had to try and protect himself from unknown adversaries.

It was all a life that suddenly appeared by one simple mistake- a life of blood and endless sadness. That girl's face as she literally shot herself, was still lingering in his mind, plaguing his ever thought. She looked so much like Kagome and even thinking about his lover in that predicament; it only brought him to tears.

Now his face resembled that of the windowpane. Staring at the drops of rain streaking the glass, he didn't realize his tears did the same.

Warmth was what he felt and hopelessly, he leaned towards the hand that comforted his shattering heart. Kagome gently leaned her head upon his shoulder, attempting to comfort him without a word being said. His thoughts were out of reach, his life untouchable. Even realizing this, Kagome did not question him as her hands and her fingertips said everything, trembling upon his flawless skin.

_She's worried about me and yet I can't explain myself. If I could I would tell you all the darkest secrets I seem to lock inside of me but I can't. I just want you to live and if that means death than so be it. I'll give my life in a heartbeat. Only for the one I love most. My Kagome. _

Their eyes met and still there was not an exchange of words. Kagome only stroke his cheek, her eyes searching fondly into his own. Heart racing, she kept her eyes upon his angelic face, those topaz hues mesmerizing her by the second. Why someone so perfect, so gorgeous have tears marring his perfect face.

Though, obviously admiring his soft side that rarely appears before her, she smiled as she wiped away those crystal-like tears that seemed to blend with his perfection. It was as if they had switched roles and now, Kagome had to be there to protect him with open arms. Tightly embracing each other, they listened as the rain pattered lightly, seeming to synchronizing with their beating hearts.

_I know you're hurting but why can't you see that I can help you through any rigid path presented to you. I'll be there for you Sesshomaru. Forever._

Surprisingly, Kagome was the first to pull away from his perfectly sculpted chest and as she did, she placed her lips upon his own. Yes, she was accustomed to his chaste kisses and his gentle touch. They have shared their first everything together, their first kiss, feeling the aching beat of love, embraces and even finally feeling that everything was alright with the world. They felt safe in one another's arms but there was still this void blocking each other out.

Kagome wrapped herself with a towel, giving her man a very conspicuous smile. "So do you know what today is?"

"Not at all. I know it's Saturday." He sarcastically said with a laugh. His smile perfectly plastered on his face.

Though even with his laughter filtering the room, Kagome didn't find it amusing. "Sesshomaru _Fluffy_ Higurashi!!"

He growled at the obscene word. "What the hell is that?"

"Sesshomaru Fluffy." She taunted. Playing with his little game.

"Stop saying that."

"Or do you prefer 'Neko-maru'?" Oh that godly smile was soon gone in a flash and he glowered.

Sesshomaru got up from under the covers and to her embarrassment; he strode calmly towards her, butt-naked. She shielded her eyes with a blush.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" He paused, a devilish smirk creeping upon his lips. "You saw all of me last night and I saw everything of you."

She refused to listen to him as her hand remained upon her eyes. "I do not care _Neko-maru_." She made sure to drag the word that he hated so much.

Although, he ignored her taunt, his mind tangled on the said hot and steamy night. There was a lot of sweat and for Kagome's part, a lot of pleasurable moans and groans. The house was theirs so the two took that to their advantage. The snow was now melting and instead of a sheet of soft snow, rain had now disappointedly melted it away.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome found it really quiet and thinking that Sesshomaru went out of the room, she peeked through her fingers.

"Yaaahhhhhh!"

Coming back to reality by a shriek, Sesshomaru incredulously said: "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. " Just put some pants on before I get really mad and call you Neko-maru again."

Sesshomaru winced at the despicable name that came out of his woman's mouth. It was all that to Kagome's 8th birthday that the name stuck to him like glue. It was the same day just like today- a little moist but a whole lot of fun for Kagome.

He wore a wardrobe that he regretted till this very day. A white hoodie along with white sweat pants and a black chocker around his neck draped his body. He wore it so he could stand out so Kagome could notice him but one action that came from the girl he loved most ruined his reputation as being a well-rounded and calm boy.

There she was, opining the present that he had spent all his money on. He held his breath as she held the brown teddy bear in her hands, waiting for some kind of reaction to come out of her. A quirk of a smile appeared on her face and simultaneously a please expression replaced his anxiety. Though that wasn't it, Kagome started to chase after him, opening her arms and wanting to kiss him for a great present received. But just like all adolescent boys, he was in the phase where girls had cooties and kissing one would end up with catastrophic results, so he ran for his life.

Every one of their relatives thought it was cute and even their mother-who had finally stayed for her birthday- laughed at the display. Though, not amused at all, Sesshomaru accidentally ran, face first into Kagome's birthday cake but she didn't give up. He wiped some of the frosting off and ducked under a rug.

She obviously could tell he was there, but as soon as she saw white paws sticking out from under the black rug and Sesshomaru's head that appeared to have his hoodie on, trying to walk out and up the stairs. Kagome halted her actions, watching Sesshomaru's cat like movements scurrying up the steps.

It was al thanks to Bankotsu that they caught the predicament on tape. But if Sesshomaru had a choice to destroy that god-forsaken tape he would have. Although, being the bastard that he was, Bankotsu hid the tape, never to be found again.

Partaken to the memory, Sesshomaru smiled, sneaking up on his lover and hugging her from behind. "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes. "Finally you the hint."

"I always knew." He explained.

"Yea right, it had to take me to tease you for you to get the picture." Kagome had put on a denim skirt, white top and a denim jacket by the time Sesshomaru had gotten to his senses. After a birthday kiss, Sesshomaru lifted her fragile arm into the sun, causing her gorgeous bracelet to shimmer. Though she pulled her arm away and swiftly turned to him.

"Okay, get ready. You're taking me out today."

"But it's raining. I don't want you to get sick." He said sarcastically with a smile.

She shook her head with her own grin and sighed. "Neko-maru, always got jokes." She giggled at his sudden change of expression. "Get changed okay _sweetheart._ I'll be down stairs."

"You're lucky we had a great time last night or I might've been mad for a second. Calling me that name over and over again, it gets quite annoying and redundant. Don't you think?"

She protested. "No I don't think that at all Neko-maru, the only thing I'll agree to that seeing you without any clothes on is annoying and telling you to put some on is redundant. Get dress."

Giving up, Sesshomaru put on a glimmering smile. "Yes my one and only. What ever you say. It's your birthday so your wish is my command."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The child was no older than 9 though he had the maturity that of a 16 year old. His eyes were amongst killers, weapons in hand as they were ready to fire if necessary. Even but a child, Naraku didn't underestimate him.

He leaned his head casually upon his fingertips as the child stepped forward. "What do you want?" Naraku said in an icy tone.

"My little sister?" His voice was soft and timid but had so much determination blended in. For years he never laid his eyes upon this ignorant child. He sent him as for away as possible but now, in amidst of all that has happened; he now shows his face to the likes of Naraku. What a fool this child was.

"Dead." He answered dryly.

His auburn eyes widened. "What do you mean dead?"

"No longer living, diminished and brutally murdered. Do you need more definitions because I can keep on going?"

"But father, how did she-"

"Never call me by that name child!" Annoyed, Naraku motioned for one of his guards to escort him away. Once the child was forced to move, he started to struggle in the man's grasp.

"I want to kill him!!" He yelled as he bucked and thrashed in the man's hold. And it was to his surprise, that by a snap of a finger, he had been immediately put down to face his father once again. "I'll kill him. I promise I'll kill him for you and Rin."

"You're but a child…" He explained. "What makes you think I can trust you?"

He walked up to the desk and despite his size and timid stature; he was able to lock eyes with Naraku. He did not flinch, his anger refused to do so.

"I learned how to use a knife skillfully and I am able to shoot a gun if you lend me one."

With a shadow of a smile, Naraku snapped his fingers and simultaneously a 9mm handgun was presented to the boy. He first gazed upon the weapon before he held it in his hands.

"I'm expecting you to kill him without hesitation. I wan you to lure him to a secluded area, and then proceed with his demise. Do you understand, my son?"

It was as if a glint of happiness shined in his eyes. He smiled as if he received a Nobel Prize. Naraku saw it, as an opportunity to feed on the child's insubstantial weakness. So he put on a rigid smile, giving the boy the reassurance he needed.

"This is the person who killed your sister."

He took the picture from his father's hand. The moment he saw that conniving face he crumpled it up and for what it was worth, stuff it in his pocket.

"His name is Sesshomaru. I assume you can find out where he lives."

Looking up at his father, he nodded. "I'll kill everyone he loves first so he can know the pain I feel.

Indulging on the child's impeccable rage, he motioned him to leave. "Just remember, if you get caught I'll have to be forced to kill you. Although you're my son, I can't take the probability of getting caught if you are captured. So I'll ask you once again, do you still want to proceed?"

He didn't hesitate for a second as he opened the door to leave. "I'll kill him and everyone around him." He repeated. "I'll give him no mercy and if I do die then I know at least I avenged my sister."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mary had a little cat, little cat, little cat-"

"It's lamb you dumb idiot." Inuyasha spat out. Unfortunately, he had a repeat of last night. Yet again he had his drunken brother's arm slung over his shoulder but except for the constant drabble of how Kagome was so great, he whimsically slurred out childhood songs. Not only was the wording wrong but also the thick smell of alcohol trailed with every breath he took.

Laughing quite idiotically, Bankotsu swung his arm out of his brother's grasp, stumbling moments later into a chair at the kitchen table. Following behind him was an equally drunk Hiro, but despite the 12 bottles of liquor in his system, all he had to show was a light blush and subtle staggered movements. Unlike Bankotsu, Hiro was so in control that at first glance you wouldn't expect a drop of liquor had slipped between his lips.

"Drunk again." Kagome sighed, giving Inuyasha a glare.

"It's not my fault." Inuyasha coherently pointed out. "It's not like I forced the stuff down their throats."

"Well you were there with them and that means you'll be tucking out big bro into bed and as for Hiro-" She waved a hand in front of his face. The action didn't cause him to blink but gentle, he snatched her hand before the quick movements could make him dizzy.

"I'm okay." He said, releasing her hand and rubbing his temple. "I just need some bread and a bed."

"Take my bed; 2nd door on the right."

As soon as the order was given, Hiro found no use in staying. He grabbed a package of bread in the cupboard and went straight upstairs.

"By the way…" Hiro glanced over his shoulder with a smile. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

As if a boulder just landed right on top of him, Inuyasha grimaced. Hiro was already upstairs and Bankotsu was instantly knocked out cold, sprawled on top of the kitchen table. Kagome's eyes came into view as she turned to him. Being the person that she was, Kagome didn't say anything nor did she let out any expression of disappointment. It was obviously he had forgotten.

"I'm sorry." He began with his hand hung down. "I-I for-"

"It's okay. But if you're going to ask me what I want then I have one thing I would want to ask of you."

"What is it? I'll do anything." He said quite urgently.

"I want you to forgive Sesshomaru."

He glared. "Never. I'll never forgive him. He's dead in my eyes and if you want to ruin yourself then I won't get in the way but I'll never step to that degree of forgiveness."

"He didn't do anything wrong." She tried to explain but that glower still remained in his golden eyes.

"I hate him and I wish for what it was worth, that he was dead." His words were bitter but to Kagome's disappointment, his icy words have not had a trace of falseness. He was absolutely true to every thing he said and he would not move himself from that.

Even though he was her brother, she approached him cautiously and put a hand on his shoulders. " This is all I want from you brother. Please forgive him. He's you're brother…our brother and you can't live you're whole life resenting him."

"Just because you unconditionally love him, doesn't mean I have to do the same. Mom hates him, dad hates him and I do as well, it's just a matter of time that you will feel the same. This love that you have is but a flaw that you have chosen and as I said before. It's just a matter of time that he'll hurt you like he did to everyone else." Inuyasha shrugged her hand away from him and took a step back. "I love you Kagome, you're my sister and I want the best for you."

"Sesshomaru is-"

"Sesshomaru is not the best for you!" He yelled. "He's going to hurt you and I know this for a fact."

Kagome was about to retort to his accusation but a hand halted her words. She turned toward Sesshomaru who never left his eyes away from his younger brother. Though, even with a composed expression, Kagome knew he had been listening in on their argument.

Inuyasha growled. "You'll be the death of her!!"

Sesshomaru's hand clenched into a tight fist. With out a doubt, he knew that his younger brother's words were true and yet wrong at the same time. It was unsubstantial that his anger would never recede but Sesshomaru didn't take that to heart. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her out of the door. Inuyasha made no effort to stop him but watched as they exited the house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He'll never accept us." Kagome said disappointedly.

Sesshomaru held her closely under the umbrella, shielding her from the rain. His train of thought had been easy diminished as the smell of strawberries hit his nose. He pressed his lips on to her hair, taking in the aroma.

"You used a different shampoo."

She smiled. "You actually noticed?"

"Of course I did. You smell wonderful…I love you so much Kagome."

The sudden affection he displayed had eased her mind but the tangled thoughts still lingered near. With the warmth from his body, she leaned against him, his hands holding her tightly.

"I know what you want."

"What?" She said, not really paying attention.

"For your birthday. I know what you want."

Kagome shook her head. "You already gave me a bracelet and I have you by my side. It's more I could ask for."

"But that's not all." He smiled as he glanced into her auburn eyes. "You also want the truth don't you? You want to know everything about me right? Why I was crying and why I'm always disappearing? It's the perfect gift."

"Sesshomaru…"

"I have a surprise but you have to promise me something."

Kagome averted her eyes from his smile. Even though with such a grin, she knew behind it, he was hurting inside. "It depends."

"Please promise me." He stopped her in her tracks and brushed his lips upon her own. "Promise me."

"Sesshomaru I can't…I just-"

"If you love me, you'll give me your word."

It was the pain in his topaz eyes that caused her to hesitate but it was his lips that edged her to say those words. So with one deep and passionate kiss, she sighed. "I promise."

Sesshomaru smiled. "You'll promise that you'll take my last gift to heart."

"A gift! You got me another gift!!!" She hated the thought of promising to take another costly present from him. All she need was him and nothing else. Not any item could compare to him. A Volvo a Mercedes….nothing. All he wanted was him.

"You promised." He said with a smirk. "So keep your promise." He warned.

She glared but he avoided her piercing stare as she kissed her. He led her down a path that was unknown to her but she expected it was one of his surprises. All along the trip he remained silent, kissing the top of her head ever minute or so as they continued to walk. The rain didn't let up and as she waited for the so-called truth, it didn't' present itself until they got to a deserted construction site.

"What are we doing here?" She thought it was to hide away from the rain but he gawked at the empty building. Rubble was everywhere and stones piled on every corner of the building. Who knew what they were constructing here but as Kagome stumbled, Sesshomaru was there to catch her by the arm. That's where fear crawled up her skin and she unexpectedly widened her eyes.

"The truth." Sesshomaru solemnly said. He had let her go and stepped away from her.

What had hit her eyes was both eerie and frightening. Dried blood had cemented itself on the floor and it wasn't only splatters here and there but a pool of the substance.

"What happened here? Why-"

" Hojo… Remember him. Kagome I didn't want this to happen to you on your birthday but I have to do this." Shuffling in his pocket, he finally pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "You'll be going on a plane to Okinawa. That girl you saw me holding in the streets, she'll be meeting you at the airport."

"Airport? Sesshomaru I'm not going anywhere. What is the meaning of-"

"You're passport and ticket is in that envelope, as for your clothes, I've already taken care of all of that. You'll have a better life in Okinawa."

Kagome's legs became numb. What was he saying? Why was he doing this? "You're coming with me right? I don't care if I have to go but if you're not going with me then I won't step into that plane."

"I killed him."

"What?"

"I killed Hojo. I found out what he did to you so I killed him right here. That's his blood and so-" He cut himself off, staring into Kagome's eyes. "That's why I want you to go because as to what Inuyasha said, I will be the death of you."

"No you're not." Kagome inched her way towards him. "I thought you love me." She cried. "You said you loved me so why are you leaving me?"

Sesshomaru stepped back. "I do love you and that's why I'm doing this. Now please-"

Kagome tried to walk toward him, tired to let him understand that she couldn't live without him. Although she couldn't take another step as pain set in. A throbbing burn pierced her shoulder and as she fell to her knees, she stared at a knife stricken deep where the pain occurred.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru knelt in front of her, staring at the knife in her shoulder. Before his eyes could search for the person that did this, he carefully pulled the weapon out of her shoulder. She let out a scream as blood began to drip on the floor.

"You killed my sister." A voice echoed in the building. "Now I'm going to do the same for you."

She patted his pockets and cursed under his breath as he left his gun at home. Of all the days to leave his weapon… Now he had no choice but to wait for this bastard to come out of the dark and as he did, Sesshomaru looked on in confusion.

It was a child with a gun in his hand and hatred in his eyes. Not only was he a child but also he was a child who was alone and without any other accomplices by his side. He was no older then 9 and that wasn't it, he was a child that he had seen before, a child close to his heart.

Though, the gun in his hands now told him that he was an enemy and no matter what the cost was, he had to find a way to kill him.

"You killed Rin. Why did you kill Rin Sesshomaru? She was my sister? I hate you, I will always hate you and now I'll kill you and Kagome."

Kagome gawked in terror. "Shippo, what is the meaning of this?"

"Shut up!!! I won't forgive any of you! And now you'll die here!! You'll die together and there is nothing that you can say to get yourself out of this!!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay that's a chapter. Sorry it took so long but my laptop broke and now I'm waiting for my dad to buy me another one. I don't know when I'm going to get it so my updates will take quite a while. Sorry for that but I hope you like it. Oh and very sorry for the cliff hanger, I really didn't mean to. Yes it is a bit confusing to but it'll all be explained in later chapters.


	21. new beggining

"What is going on?" Kagome said under her breath as she stared at the gun in his hands. Shippo, the child she loved so dearly -her cousin- was now threatening to pull the trigger and it pointed solely toward his own flesh and blood. "Shippo…"

"Shut up!" His tears started to stream down his cheek but as soon as Kagome started to move toward him, he shot the ground in front of her, the recoil forcing Shippo to stagger backwards.

"You found out about Rin am I right?" Sesshomaru finally said, pulling Kagome back on her knees. "I couldn't believe it at first but what ever your father said is not true."

"His father." Kagome never recalled ever hearing about Shippo and Bankotsu's parents. They lived in America for all their lives with frequent visits to Tokyo here and there but in all their time that they stayed with them, there were no conversation that ever included their parents. It was like they never existed.

"He said you killed her and I believe him! My father called me his son for once and when I heard those words I-" He was flooded by an overwhelming feelings of mixed emotions. Although, as his eyes was blurred with tears, Sesshomaru kept his eyes on him like a hawk, waiting for a chance to get to him. Words couldn't get through to him anymore; Naraku had already plastered his cruel intentions in his mind. No matter what they said, it would only agitate him to kill them.

Sesshomaru stood up and took one step toward him. "Kill me then." He said with a stern look in his eyes. "He said I killed her right? So kill me. Just don't hurt Kagome you understand?"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Kagome couldn't comprehend what to do or what was going on. Shippo had a gun, Sesshomaru understood what was happening and she sat there watching the whole predicament. The shattered thoughts that plagued her mind couldn't process her body to move. Blood, tears, pain…that was all that was clear in her head, her mind was set and she stood, her heart was full of love and she took a step forward, but as she approached Shippo an exploding pain went right through her left leg.

Shippo staggered backwards once again and his tears spilled endlessly as Kagome fell to the floor. "I-I told you not to move."

In seconds, Sesshomaru was by her side and she smile at the angel that hovered above her. " Kagome! Why didn't you listen to me? Just hold on." He wiped the tears from under her eye and leaned her upon a broken table, his eyes narrowed at the child. "I told you not to hurt her! Damn it, I knew you were his son but I didn't know he would go this far. It's funny, how we can all go against each other. Our own family!" He laughed bitterly as he walked toward him. "Rin wanted to die, she killed herself because she had a suppressed pain that she hid from everyone. The last words she said was that your own father took her brother away from her. Now that I think about it, that brother wasn't Hiro but you. You left her and that killed her slowly. So it's only you're fault, you should only be the one to blame for her death."

Sesshomaru's words brought him to his knees and even though Sesshomaru was inches away from him, Shippo ached with anger, throwing the gun away from him. Shippo held his stomach, a gaping hole forming in his heart. Just when he thought he found her sister's murderer, he didn't even realize that person was the one that always looked backed at him in the mirror. Shippo felt a hand on his shoulder and as he slumped into the dirt, his concealed hand dug deep into his pocket.

Shippo whispered in pain. "She was my sister."

"And she was my cousin. All this time I couldn't help you. I couldn't tell you where your own father was. Naraku didn't want to see your face." Sesshomaru answered back. "Kagome knew nothing about her, she didn't even know we were related to Rin." He whispered. "Don't blame her for Rin's death. I know Naraku convinced you to kill her. It wasn't her fault."

"You're right. It's not her fault." Shippo stared into his cousin's golden eyes and suddenly a wicked smile replaced his remorseful features. "It's yours!" Shippo uncovered a knife from his pocket and plunged it deep within Sesshomaru's abdomen, twisting the cold metal until Sesshomaru grasped a rock. With one instant motion, he bashed the rock into Shippo's head and he fell unconscious seconds later.

"Sesshomaru!!" Kagome screamed, dragging herself towards him. "Say something!!" His back faced her and as he remained on his knees, he refused to move. For what felt like a minute, his arm finally rose and a soft groan followed suite as he with drew a blood drenched knife. Still, he refused to turn to her as he reached into his pocket and retrieving his cell phone.

"We're in the construction zone near the I'pakku market. Come get her." There was a pause. "I'm okay but she'll need some medical attention as soon as you get here. A knife wound to the shoulder and a bullet in her leg. Hurry because I'll be calling the ambulance as soon as I hang up." There was another silent moment and he sighed. "I'm not staying, I'm going to leave so I'm counting on you _old hag_." He said those words with nothing but gratitude and respect but of course, worry flooded into his voice as he hung up the phone, calling the police moments later.

"Kagome." He said, standing up and shoving his phone in his pocket. "I can't afford keeping you by my side any longer. Even if I disappeared they'll still come after."

"Sesshomaru what are you-"

"That birthday gift I gave you." He turned to face her and smiled. "It's the best thing I can offer for you and your future. So please, when I say that I love you and that this is the best for you. Just take it to heart and trust me. You'll go to Okinawa and you'll meet a friend of mines there and from there on, you'll live life as if I haven't existed."

She wiped the tears from her eyes as he spoke. None of his words made any sense but with her leg unable to function, she couldn't chase him anymore. He was disappearing right in front of her, walking out the door as if she wasn't there but as he turned, tears escaped his eyes.

"Sesshomaru!! Don't leave me here! Shippo!! You have to save Shippo and-"

"The police will take care of him. But Kagome…" She waited for him to say something…something like a deafening 'Happy Birthday!!' To escape his up turned lips and her family member popping up from behind the shadows and joining the chant. This didn't feel real. The pain was there but for what it was worth, she wanted this to be a surprise party she always wished for, not this.

"Kagome…It would have been better if we stayed as siblings and nothing more. This was all a mistake I made. I'm so sorry but for what it's worth, the church that you once confessed your love for me…I'll never forget it. Because…you were the one who first said the words I wanted to say for a long time. The words that I'll never forget for the rest of my life and I'll revisit those words in my mind every waking moment… I love you sister. I'll always will." Those beautiful topaz eyes shimmered with devotion but it wasn't the fondly expression of everlasting love but of separation. The relief of having Kagome's image finally repressing itself in his mind was all he needed because he had to have that last picture, just this last time. Because once he turned around, he would never hear her again and never see that angelic smile that brought his own lips to quirk up. He would never hear her laugh again. But it was the sacrifice he had to take and even though he heard the shattering cries of his name as he turned away, he never turned back. Just like the dark angel he was, he disappeared into the night with tears dragging along his cheek.

"Please! Don't leave me!!! Sesshomaru!" Left in the dark with his cousin that she never knew was dead or alive, she whimpered for none other then herself. The only thing that she now was concerned about, for the very first time, was her self. "I can't survive without you. Sesshomaru!!!" There was darkness once again and it seemed to follow her as the clouds above concealed the moon. Everything was cold, her hands, her heart as well as the wounds that now grew numb, had no subtle feeling of pain. It was just so cold.

Just as her eyes were about to shut, a different feeling took her hand. It was warm and rough to the touch but it was enough for Kagome to open her eyes. She was met with onyx colored eyes, shimmering with concern as Kagome's arm slung over numerous threads. " I'll take care of you dear. Don't you worry." Her voice was timid but sounded like that of a parent consoling her child. Just as everything was clear, the thread like feeling that tangled around her arm was hair. An old women struggled to get Kagome in the car but for someone so old, she was able to get her out and in the car so fast that Kagome didn't realize she was already lying motionless in the back seat.

She muttered his name over and over again, not missing a beat as the car sped off. Nothing but his name came out of her mouth and in her head; the image of his eyes was now plastered in her mind. It broke her to pieces with every syllable of his name that was said. Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru…by now she expected the mysterious woman to yell at her to shut up but she didn't. So Kagome went on, muttering the name of the lover that she now lost on the once special day of her life….her birthday.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She stared at the old woman with a hellish glare as she whistled a happy melody, flipping pancakes with a smile. After staying at the dreadful cabin that kept her away from the town of Tokyo with tall trees caging her in, she had soon learned the name of the old woman that helped her out of the darkness 2 days ago. Her name was Kaede. With the numerous injuries, Kagome could have and wanted to escape this house to meet up with _him _again. But the only thing that stopped her was Kaede's 24-year-old son, Sano.

"Dear can you pass me the sugar on the table?" She was addressing her, but Kagome sat at the kitchen table not saying a word, eyes plastered on the sugar. As silence filtered the room, the old woman sighed and strolled across the kitchen and grabbed the sugar herself. _Hold me hostage in a place like this and you expect me to grab you sugar?_ She never spoke to any of them and with a harbored hatred for this concealment, Kagome never bothered to say anything to them.

"Hey mom, So is it the day?" Sano cornered his eyes to Kagome who glowered at him.

"Yes it is. Yura should be getting ready to pick her up. It should be in an hour or so."

Her son nodded. "I'll get her things ready but do I have to tie her to the seat again."

The old lady merely shook her head, recalling the first night that Kagome had stepped into the house. Even with a gaping wound in her leg, she yelled and struggled out of the woman's car and literally dragged herself away from them. Kaede struggled to get her in the house and the end result was…Sano came out, tied Kagome into a chair while the old hag stitched her wounds. It was horrible for Kaede's part but upsetting for Kagome.

"Are you hungry dear?" Kaede was addressing her again. Kagome couldn't believe the happiness that stuck with every word she spoke but for the old woman's sake, Kagome shook her head. "You have to eat."

"Mom why bother with her. If she doesn't want to eat then leave her alone." Sano was the smart one out of the two and Kagome liked that. He knew when to leave her alone and also knew the right time to glare at her. Despite her repulsive attitude toward them, Sano was the only one who refused to show sympathy and treated her like any other person. Again, as a deep growl escaped Kagome stomach, she just glared as if she didn't hear it. She was hungry but she wasn't going to give Kaede the time of day.

"Here, Here." Kaede placed a plate in front of her. "Eat."

Kagome pushed the plate away, shaking her head once again but like a pest, the woman insisted and pushed it toward her. "Eat dear. You look famished."

"Mom I'm telling you. If that girl makes the wrong move and does something stupid, I'll knock her out. So don't push her to eat." Sano cornered his eyes away from Kagome and sighed. "She's such a bother."

As if an idea had suddenly triggered, Kagome picked up the plate when it was pushed toward her once again. Kaede beamed a smile of triumph but as Kagome put on a smile of her own, glass suddenly shattered and pancakes now laid on the floor. Priceless china was sprawled into little tiny pieces. It was there own fault for bugging her so Kagome just held a smile, not caring about the daggers that came out of Sano's glare.

"You stupid little bitch!" He was coming toward her, ready to strangle the troublemaker but as expected Kaede got in between and started to pick up the shattered glass. "Damn it!!! I can't wait until you're gone! I had enough of your foolish attitude. I don't know how Sesshomaru dealt with you!!"

His name stung her heart, leaving that gaping hole to consume her. Just hearing that dreadful name caused tears to well up in her eyes, but she held them in and walked out of the kitchen.

Today was the day to get out of here. The so-called present that she received had to be put to use and regardless of her own feelings, Kagome would go on that plane without any hassle. She could yell and scream and make a scene but that would be breaking the promise that she made. Though, that wouldn't ever change her attitude. She wouldn't make friends at whatever school she would be placed in, never make small talk with the woman she had to stay with nor would she ever fall in love again. All she had to do is stay with the promise but happiness was out of the question.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The plane ride was awful. Having to see Tokyo disappear in front of her eyes had lost so much hope. He was there and having to witness the only place he was in, disappear forever was hard for her to take in. She cried silently, ignoring the questionable looks from other passengers. Having the stewardess bother her with concern was awful to. She couldn't understand why she couldn't mourn without prying eyes looking her way.

As soon as she got out of the plane and into the terminal, it was somewhat a relief but whispers of the scene she made on the plane was heard by a couple who quickly walked passed her. Holding one another hand in hand, whispering with concern and after that a quick embrace as they turned the corner. She wanted that feeling again. It had been to long since she had felt that warm embrace.

"Kagome! It's really nice to meet you. You look so much beautiful in person." Turning to a woman with a smile, Kagome looked away. Who was she calling beautiful? The woman was as gorgeous as anyone around her. Her creamy skin looked so smooth that Kagome wanted to reach out and touch her arm but she shrugged the thought away as the woman flipped back her silky pitch-black hair. She wore a pink coat, complimenting her figure as she started to button it up and as she did, she took out a box from her pocket.

"Here sweety, this is for you."

Kagome refused to take it. The rejection had left the woman to frown for a while but she just shoved the tiny box back in her pocket. "Maybe I'll give it to you later." She said, putting a grin back on. "Well my name is Yura. I'm a friend of Sess-"

She didn't want to hear his name again. Kagome started to walk pass her, bumping into her shoulder to give her the message. Yura shook her head and followed, leading her to the car moments later. It was raining as always but regardless, Kagome walked ever so slowly to the car and by the time she got in, she was soaked from head to toe.

"Are you hungry?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Do you want anything like blankets or new clothes before we get back at the house? It's a long drive."

She shook her head again.

"Okay then." The ride was depressing as always and unconsciously, her fingers started to play with the bracelet around her wrist. It was the only connection to him, the only thing that concealed many memories with one single glance. It was merely nostalgic as she touched and twirled it in her finger. Once her hand found the tiny hook, she unlocked the jewel and placed it in the palm of her hand.

The drive was -as she had said- long. With a happy, 'this is it', Kagome looked at the house. It was like any other. A white picket fence surrounded a 2-story house with a balcony over head. It had a doghouse with the same color of beige sitting in the front lawn, the dog shielding itself from the rain. As beautiful and simple as it was, Kagome couldn't enjoy the view as Yura did.

She parked the car along side the curb and without waiting for her, Yura ran out and into the house. Stepping into the rain, Kagome walked slowly toward the fence until a trashcan came into view. _You'll live life as if I haven't existed. _Wanting her to forget every happy memory she had, Kagome tightened the hold on her bracelet. And with one long sigh, she held her closed fist above the trashcan and dropped the only memory she had with her. It took so much for her to turn away from it, but she had to. She made a promise and with that promise she literally gave up her life. Now as she entered the house, she had walked into a new life, a new home and a life without her lover by her side.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The green skirt, the matching top and a sailor suite of all things, this place was horrible. The school was so cheerful and had so much school spirit. Banners overhead with golden letters spelling SCHOOL PRIDE was hung everywhere. It was hell for her but Kagome was able to escape the happiness that students emitted and entered a quite classroom. She was the new girl and everyone took notice.

"Never saw you around here. I can't believe we have another new student." Two girls came in seconds after Kagome had taken a seat, beaming smiles. " So what's your name?"

Kagome kept her head down, staring out the window as if they weren't there. It wasn't as if she came here to make friends.

"Um, excuse me. We're talking to you."

Kagome plastered her eyes out the window and shrugged. She wasn't going to open her mouth for anyone and that included peppy schoolgirls that went on and on about boys and dating. These girls were beyond peppy and even though Kagome ignored the fools, they insisted on taking a seat beside her. Thanks to the heaven they had given up to talk to her and went on to gossiping with each other. Though to Kagome's surprise, she took interest in the topic the two was talking about and eavesdropped.

"He has pitch-black eyes and I tell you, he's cute as hell. He's sweet and smart and so so kind. I would so go out with him." The girl with shoulder-length hair said with utter excitement.

"Yeah I know. Hiro is a hotty. He got on the varsity basketball team as soon as he arrived, can't you believe it."

After the name had caught her attention, everything was but a blur. There high-pitched voices were no longer of her concern and without warning, she sat upright which caused the girls to stare.

"Are you okay?" The girls asked in unison.

"Where is he?" She didn't know what was more shocking. Maybe it was the sound of her voice that surprised her or maybe the fact that she was talking to two dense girls that caught her off guard. But regardless, she tried to seem as timid as possible so she wouldn't be put under any suspicion.

"Where is who?"

Kagome sighed. "Hiro. The guy you were talking about."

"Oh, You can find him in the gym. He's usually playing basketball and…Hey hold on where are you going?"

Kagome quickly went out of the classroom with the map that one of the administrators had given her. Her eyes darted back and fourth as she tried to figure out where the damn gym was located. Hiro was here and even though she heard little description, she just convinced herself that it had to be him. She ran through the halls, adrenaline coursing throughout her body. She had someone who could understand her, who could help her get through this and as she continued to locate the gym, she couldn't help but smile. Even though it wasn't _him, _Hiro was still a plus in her life. She had to find him before the gaping hole in her chest starts to eat away at her. Because she knew, if this loneliness went on, she knew she couldn't survive much longer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Very short. I know but I had little time. So yea. Here you go I hoped you liked it. A little depressing but it had to be done hehe.


	22. The mistaken future

Chapter 22- The mistaken future

The gym was not to far away but thanks too the numerous detours she took; she only had about 5 minutes until the summoning bell rang. So she took the much-needed breath and walked into the gymnasium. Just like the hallways, the gym was draped with red ribbons and above the gym entrances there were banners. It seemed there was a game soon but just like the girls had said, someone was in the gym.

Although, despite that there was a presence in this desolate area, Kagome's heart nearly caved. It wasn't the man she longed to see. He had darkened onyx eyes but his hair was nothing close to auburn. It was a honey-colored blond; his features were that of any other. He wasn't overly muscular but had an exceptional body. He was handsome like the girls had said but that wasn't of Kagome's concern. Her knees caved in, she couldn't help but fall as tears gathered in her eyes.

"It's not him." She whimpered. The screeching of sneakers rubbing off of the floor had suddenly come to a halt. The ball that echoed in a rhythmical pattern drifted away. He was coming toward her but why? _Can't they leave me alone?_

"_Are you okay?"_ His hands were placed firmly on her shoulders but his words weren't understandable. It wasn't the fact that her mind didn't want to process what ever he was saying; he just spoke in another language. _"Let me see your face. Are you hurt?"_

"Hiro." Kagome whispered in pain as she hid her face in her hands.

"_Hey, come on are you- Damn it I'm doing it again."_ The blonde shifted his eyes to the ceiling, trying to form some words that could be understandable and as soon as you knew it, he finally spoke replied. "Are you okay?" He asked again, prying her face out of her hands and forcing her to look up. Although, with such stubbornness, Kagome pushed the boy off balance and she made a run for it.

All this time she was weeping her eyes out, the sky did the same. She ran through the rain and out of the school so fast that you would think she was dodging the raindrops. The summoning bell rung from a distance but Kagome proceeded onwards, running aimlessly until she found a secluded alleyway.

"I can't live like this. Everyone's gone. I just can't survive." She searched into her pocket, the rain overhead blending with her tears. Everything was lost, everything seemed so unreachable and if _he_ thought that she could keep this promise, he was wrong. Kagome uncurled her clenched hand and a shimmering metal shined in her eyes. With one flick of a finger, the blade propped up from its case. "I'm sorry."

It's was cold, just when death was so near, nothing seemed to flash in front of her eyes. All that laid evident was the metal and her unmarred arm. No memories protruded from her mind and as the forsaken weapon hovered over her arm, she closed her eyes and held back tears. Rain overhead replaced them, gliding off her cheek and onto the cold metal. As soon as her heart was torn, as soon as her trembling hands gripped the knife tighter, with one single stroke Kagome winced but remarkably enough, there was no pain. Maybe the numbing feeling in her heart coursed throughout her body because there was still blood. The red substance stained her arm and in the puddles that formed around her. But there was no pain. That was all she felt but she wished that could be said for her heart that seemed to take over her so much.

"What the hell are you doing? Dammit." His eyes were full of undeniable anger as pain blended in. He pulled his hand quickly away from her arm and before her hazy eyes could clear away from the tears, Kagome knew numbness wasn't the reason why she felt nothing. It was his hand that he quickly replaced from her own arm, cringing away the pain as he took the knife upon himself. She wasn't supposed to cause anyone this type of agony. It was supposed to be for her and her alone. Why was he interfering?

The blonde wrenched her on her feet and led her out of the alleyway. Blood dripped down his fingertips but he held it tightly against his stomach, his eyes focused straight ahead.

"I promised my stupid sister I wouldn't cut school but now…._Dammit all to hell. Fucking things happen to me and me alone." _His gibberish was at the tip of his tongue once again. Sensing this, Kagome looked up at him and suddenly he stopped and forced her to face him. _"I never meant to get involve but dammit. I didn't want to fucking have some kind of guilt on my shoulder. I saw those remorseful eyes before and fuck, from impulse I rushed to find your ass. Are you fucked up in the head or something? Shit, it's like I'm babysitting a child. You're the same as her. Stupid and naïve. You understand me!" _His words came out so fast that even if those words came out in her native tongue she wouldn't have made any sense of it. Although, Kagome figured it was something negative as his brows creased down, narrowing his icy blue eyes right through her.

"Hiro." She mumbled, not knowing how to respond. She had missed everyone, her friends, her family and even that one person in particular. She didn't want to think about him, it had left too much pain in her heart. Even having his name etched into her thoughts gave her the chills. She didn't want to have this empty feeling.

"Why do you always mutter my name? I don't even know you."

"You're name?" She inquired monotonously.

He sighed. "Yeah, Hiroshino Akiya. I have many nicknames. Aki, Shino and the ever popular, Hiro. Do you know me or do I know you? I can't remember." It seemed the anguish and anger in his eyes quickly dissipated as he said these words. His eyes searched her own but she had no intention to stare into those blue hues any further. She turned away and shook her head.

"I just wished you were someone else."

"What do you mean?"

She said nothing and Hiro glanced down and noticed the tight fists that grew ever so tighter. Was she mad at him? Despite if she was, Hiro moved on and his eyes winced with pain. The wound had taken a toll on him due to the cold weather made his pace quickened as the pain intensified. Quickly, he glanced at the girl's expression…loneliness, confusion and misery. She had the description of a certain girl he couldn't forget and this opened his mouth.

"You're name…is it Kagome?"

She hesitated. "Yes." She had no further interest in where this conversation was going. He knew her name, so what? Was there supposed to be a reason? Kagome didn't care nor did it matter. She just wanted to be alone.

"I see. Sesshomaru always did talked about you with such enthusiasm I thought he was a different person. When he talked to my mother with a simple smile on his face it was as if he was a stranger. You're his sister am I right?"

He knew her, he knew _him_, he knew about them. What was this? This is stupid, incomprehensible and absolutely nothing she wanted to explain. Who was he exactly and why was he asking? It's none of his business, it was no ones business and how the hell was she supposed to forget if it always was brought up. It was ridiculously painful, couldn't anyone understand that?

"Shut up." She mumbled but Hiro got the message.

"You're quite cruel you know that."

"You're stupidly nosy."

"Hm. Very cruel indeed." He shook his head.

Kagome glared. "You have some nerve."

"Excuse me?"

Shaking her head, Kagome glared up at him but that didn't last long. Just looking at another guy made her furiously and hopelessly sick to her stomach. The love of her life was in her mind once again and just when she thought she could get rid of that damn image, his face plagued her every thought. No! This wasn't fair at all and if it wasn't for the rain that masked her tears, this Hiro-guy would predictably bother her…asking her if everything was okay. But everything wasn't okay and she stared at the floor until her arm was tugged to the opposite direction.

"What are you-" Kagome started but found out that as she glanced at the house she grew familiar with, that this was her stop. Hiro on the other hand urged her to move on but she shook his grip away from him. "You can go." She said, obviously pointing out that she was able to make it in the house alone.

"Please…" He scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I live here. So I'm guessing my mother was the one who volunteered to keep you here. Well hurry up you'll catch a cold."

Not even bothering to argue, Kagome went into the house. It was quiet but she still heard a faint sound of the television in the distance and there, Kagome found Yura looking up at the two with that same smile she had on when she first met her at the airport.

"You two are soaking wet, let me get you two a towel." And before you knew it she escaped down the hallway to retrieve them. Kagome on the other hand stared at her retreating form, not really understanding why this woman was so jolly…so happy and so nice. People like this could make her happy. She wanted to be content but just the thought of it made her feel absolutely guilty. But the thought aside, as a towel was handed to her, Kagome draped it over her head and sighed.

"Mom, remember what I told you." Hiro started as he took the towel from his mother, quickly hiding his hand.

"Told me?" She inquired with a raised brow.

" Yeah you know…Sessho-" The name was at the tip of his tongue but Yura hastily shook her head. Kagome just pretended not to see such a gesture as she kept her eyes on the floor. "Well yeah, anyways remember what _he_ said. I think I'll go for it."

"Honey I know he said that but still. You don't have to."

What were these people talking about? Kagome wondered but she didn't have a clue what they were saying. Though she kept her mouth shut as the two continued with there conversation.

"I know mom but it's a chance I have to take." He smiled and as Kagome glanced up at that said smile, she frowned. She missed _his_ smile. The only grin that she can recall ever smiling back to was gone but what now? It's not like he was ever coming back so as the time ticked away and the conversation between mother and son was still brewing, Kagome swiftly stood up, silencing the room as 2 pairs of eyes glanced her way.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" Hiro spoke with concern as he went by her side, afraid that something was wrong.

Kagome didn't take the time to glance up at him. The eyes that she would meet would just pain her even more. She shuffled her feet across the living room floor and as she was about to turn the corner into the corridor that led to her room, she abruptly stopped. "N-Nothing's wrong with me." She whispered an evident lie, her tears streaking her face. "I don't miss him. I don't love him and I just want to forget him."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How long." So many years he had swathed his tone of voice with severity. There was no amount of subsidized words left in him and he shielded himself from any other emotion that wasn't needed. Happiness was out of the question and oddly enough, he was okay with it.

"20 minutes." His subordinate obediently replied.

"Speed through traffic, I don't want to be late and besides, anxiety is actually coursing through my veins." A wicked smile formed on his lips. His eyes stared vacantly at the passing scenery; the car accelerating in speed but the main focus was his objective.

As his eyes averted toward a sudden glimmer of the object that lay comfortably in his hands, his fingers traced the bulk of the gun. This sole object was his only friend so to say. It was his guardian angel but it also led him closer to hell with ever shot.

His phone brought him back to reality and he quickly answered it. "What is it?"

"Now, Now. Watch that attitude of yours Sesshomaru. I don't take it so lightly."

He narrowed his eyes at the feminine tone, her power over him seeping through her teeth. "I apologize."

"So did you finish the job?"

"I'm getting to it."

The woman sighed, her patience drawing thin. "I gave you 2 days Sesshomaru."

"I know. It just wasn't the right time." His hand tightened around the gun with irritation. If only he could point is little friend at that damn woman. He would have done it a long time ago if there weren't dyer consequences following suite. Control wasn't a thing Sesshomaru took to well. If anything he would be the one telling people what to do and never follow under others. He would kill if someone even tried. But if he didn't beckon to her every whim then Kago….no, she wasn't in the picture anymore. She couldn't be in his life anymore.

"Are you there?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just—"

"Don't think to much Sesshomaru. You know it just makes you even angrier and when your infuriated, your actions cause you more pain. Do you understand?"

The car pulled into the curb and came to a sudden halt. Towering overhead was the cooperation building he grew too familiar with. His eyes lingered upon a memory that wouldn't be forgotten, a memory that would give him much satisfaction after he completed his little mission.

"I'm here. I got to go."

"Wait…"

He opened the door, not even bothering for the man to assist him but halted his every action. "What is it?"

Her smile was evident in her voice. "I asked you if you understood me. When it comes to that _girl_ you get rather distracted."

"I'm not distracted. I forgot about her a long time ago and you're the only one in my life. So she doesn't matter." It was like biting through metal. The words came out rigid through his gritting teeth. Although his act fooled the bitch as she scoffed a laugh.

"Great answer Sesshomaru." She hung up, leaving Sesshomaru to throw the phone in the car.

"That little bitch." He muttered, hiding his 9-millimeter in his coat jacket as his driver escorted him in the busy cooperate building. The man beside him was unaware of his intention, which made the job even more difficult, but being the man he was, he was prepared. Let's just say 'times like this comes with desperate measures.'

Getting into the elevator, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to observe the man's actions. He was giddy, his hands stretching out every 5 seconds as if ready to reach for the gun that was in his pant's pocket. Sesshomaru made sure he was behind him, having at least a 5-inch gap between him. With every worker that passed by, he counted, his eyes shifting in every direction with every corridor they've gone by.

"This way." It was the end the line. The man extended his arm to motion toward the door Sesshomaru was already aware of. As always the windows were draped with thick curtains, the room darkened instead for the lamp that was propped at his desk.

Sesshomaru walked toward the front desk, highly aware of the man that was at the door behind him. With his composed expression, Sesshomaru concealed his specific obligations by scattering papers upon the desk. By the looks of things, he was annoyed at what he saw.

"You're late." Naraku picked up the papers and threw it back at him in a violent manor. The reaction was what Sesshomaru expected and he couldn't help but restrain the smile that was tugging at his lips. Although, the door creaked open and heads turned toward the proverbial man that entered. In that instant, they gazed at one another but soon Sesshomaru directed his attention back at Naraku.

"What is this?!" Naraku bellowed, his hands slamming into the desk as he stood. "I told you directly for information and to kill them! But you disobeyed! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I simply didn't have the time." Sesshomaru replied.

"Didn't have the time! Do you want me to kill your little bitch!? I can make a call and—"

"I don't think so." As Naraku was about to pick up the phone, Sesshomaru slammed it back down on its cradle. They shared a look, Sesshomaru's eyes glimmering with malevolence.

"You little—"

The smile that was presented on his face was that of supremacy. It was a power that he had never obtained before and as he took a step back, dark eyes following his every move, Sesshomaru reached into his coat pocket. From behind, he could hear a gun click to its prime. Although, he paid it no mind as he tossed another stack of papers in front of Naraku, those once anger eyes gazing toward the documents with uncertainty.

"What is this?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Take a look for yourself."

He eyed him for a while before cautiously picking it up. They were pictures that were spilled with blood. The body behind the red substance was rather difficult to identify but as he flipped through the pictures, a smirk slowly appeared. As if pleased, he slowly took his seat and his eyes directed solely toward Sesshomaru.

"Was my son present at this murder?"

As if by instinct, Sesshomaru gazed over his shoulder at said son and nodded. "Hiten was with me so you need not worry."

"Good. I knew you were playing a little game with me Sesshomaru but now….you may leave."

His feet planted to the floor. There was one thing he wanted first and he wasn't going to leave without it. "I killed your wife. At least give me what I want." Sesshomaru's hand extended toward Naraku but instead, he received a chuckle.

"Oh-ho…So you think killing Yukira will change things between our agreement."

"You said…"

"What I said doesn't matter." Naraku opened his desk drawer and at the same time, Sesshomaru uncurled his fist. In his pocket was a gun and he wouldn't hesitate to use it if this bastard tried something funny. "So you want it?"

In a second a manila folder was thrown toward him. "What is this?"

"It's what you wanted. So have a nice day." He motioned toward the door and Sesshomaru walked right out of there with Hiten following close behind.

"What is it?" Hiten continued to follow despite the annoyed expression he received.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Get out of my face."

"What is it?" As always the constant nuisance etched a familiar façade upon his features. Through the months of mandatory 'babysitting', Sesshomaru was required to get use to the constant exasperation that seemed to be included with Hiten.

Sesshomaru made a sharp right once he got out of the building but it didn't lose him. Hiten trailed along, looking over the other's shoulder in attempt to take a peek at the folder.

"Come on. Let me see. Aren't we family?" The words trailed out so naturally and yet Sesshomaru grimaced. Family didn't come close to describe what they were to each other. It was more like masked rivals but Sesshomaru did owe a lot to his cousin despite their rigid past.

"Can you leave?"

Hiten let out a sigh and grunted. "Sometimes you're so selfish. Well I'll be going to the _'Queen commanders'_ office then. I'll meet you there. Remember, we got more blood to smear on our hands tonight." He grinned. With a final departing salute, they went on there separate ways, leaving Sesshomaru to gawk at the folder in his hands.

"I hope she's happy." He whispered with a gentle sigh of relief. Slowly he took out the papers from the manila folder, his eyes searching for a more secluded area to stand. Under the shade of a tree, Sesshomaru flipped through the papers with a smile upon his face. For some reason, the happiness that appeared upon his features couldn't relate to the pain in his heart. Feelings…. that was the one thing he was supposed to exclude from his life but he couldn't.

With a grin, a chuckle escaped his lips. "That bastard." The words came out light, not holding any remote resentment in his tone. "I can't believe he actually went for the suggestion."

In the picture he stared at for quite a while, Kagome had this amazing smile he had never seen for what seems like decades. He couldn't believe Hiroshino could make her smile like she did. Her auburn hair perfectly in place to accentuate her perfect bone structure, she was like her old self. The last thing he was expecting out of these pictures was a smile but now, more then anything, he was glade that she was finally happy. It just took her 2 months to adjust to her new environment that he'll never disturb again.

"Sesshomaru?"

His eyes shifted from the pictures to a familiar worried face. "Sango…"

"W-Where's Kagome. I haven't seen you in school. I haven't seen Kagome in months and your parents. Don't they know that you two been ditching school?"

"Sango—"

"I mean my best friend who has been in numerous emotional distress is now giving me a heart attack because I don't know where the hell she's gone. I tried your house but your damn brother was drunk and I don't mean Inuyasha. For half an hour he's been jabbering to me like some crazy person about love and what ever nonsense he's been saying. I wanted to die but then he refused to tell me where you were or where Kagome was. As for Inuyasha he's been such an idiot as if having a stick up his ass isn't good enough and—"

"Sango!!" After shutting up her constant babble that would have continued for hours, Sesshomaru took a much-needed breath. "She's gone."

Sango didn't comprehend his few words at first but her eyes grew wide moments later. "Excuse me."

"I said she's gone, she's never coming back and it's going to stay that way no matter what you say or what I want." He threw the pictures at her feet and walked away from her. The past. It was dreadful to come across but he had to live in blood. To live in the pain he put upon himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

a/n: You might have not enjoyed this chapter but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. I just needed to add this somewhat informational chapter. hehe. I hope you still stick with me and if not that's okay but the next chapter will be updated in 3-4 days. I promise. Sorry for the disappearance. Pwease forgive me. And I promise the next chapter will be a shocker hehe because i'm like that.


End file.
